Two Loves
by TealSwan
Summary: Bella and Edwards paths cross but how do they handle life when it throws some curve balls their way
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok so I went thru and read everything and fixed any spelling mistakes I found if you find any let me know. I want to say this now but if you don't like my story stop reading it and don't send me reviews saying it sucks and blah blah blah I'm writing my story the way I want from now on. So if you like it send me reviews and have fun reading. By the way I have changed a few major things in later chapter just a heads up : )**

**

* * *

Chapter One**

It was going to be another horrible day at school. I went to Forks high where there were about 30 students in our senior grade. I was the nerd of the class, I never fitted in from the very beginning I preferred to read then go shopping like most of the other girls.

I had one friend in the whole school, Alice Cullen. She was my complete opposite in every way. She was one of the most popular girls in the whole school, she was constantly hyper and happy and she loved to shop and do all things girly.

I meet Alice on my first day in Forks 2 years ago. She was the only person who had the guts to introduce themselves. She walked straight up to me and said that we were going to be best friends no matter what. We have been best friend to this day. The only problem is at lunch Alice splits her time between all her popular friends and me. Her other friends don't like me so they won't let me sit with them. Alice tried to talk them around but they wouldn't change. I didn't know what I had actually done to them but I had accepted that I was not part of their group.

Alice's popular friends consisted of her twin brother Emmett. Looking at them you wouldn't think that they were twins, she was so tiny and he was so massive. Her boyfriend Jasper, they had been together since before I came to Forks, they were perfect together. The bitches of the school Lauren and Jessica, I didn't understand why Alice liked them but she said they were good when she wanted to go shopping or anything because I wasn't into that. The boys who thought they were hot even though they weren't Mike, Tyler and Eric. Angela also sat with them she was the only other person in this school that spoke to me, but it was easier for her to be in the popular group then an outcast like myself. And finally Edward, Alice's adopted brother and Rosalie Hale.

Edward was the school jock he had girls swooning over him, but he was in a relationship with Rosalie Hale. She was so beautiful she could be a super model and to top it off she was the head cheerleader. They were the schools perfect couple they had the popularity and the good looks.

My problem was that I liked Edward Cullen. I knew he was taken and I knew he would never show an interest in me. I was a plain Jane, I had dull brown hair and eyes and my body well I wasn't fat but I wasn't slim like Rosalie. I had never told anyone that I like him not even Alice. I was just going to suffer in silence.

Edward had never been mean to me in fact he's never actually spoken to me at all. Rosalie on the other hand loved to make me suffer. She would spread rumours around the school about me. Whenever she saw me in the hall she made it her mission to bump into me even if I wasn't anywhere in her way. The rest of the group found it hilarious to make me trip with all my books, Emmett was a big one for that. I didn't understand him whenever I was over the Cullen's he was nice, but as soon as we were in school he made fun of me.

My home life wasn't much better. Don't get me wrong my dad loved me but he didn't pay much attention to me. He worked so much that I only ever saw him in passing. I cooked dinner every night to make sure he actually ate something decent and would put it in the microwave for him, because he was never there. The cleaning didn't get done if I didn't do it as well. And on the weekends he would go fishing with his friend, Billy Black, down on the reservation. I think the problem was that my dad wasn't use to raising a teenager girl.

When I was younger my mum took me and moved to Phoenix. I didn't see my dad all that much, the reason I actually decided to move in with him was because my mum remarried and I was sick of hearing them being newlyweds every night. So hence why I'm in Fork's with barely any friends and a father who doesn't notice if I'm here or not, this is my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Alice picked me up for school like any other day. She insisted on driving me every day because she said it allowed us time together that we don't get in school because of her other friends. As soon as I was in the car she started talking, no one could stop Alice talking once she got started.

"Bella, I'm having a party tonight and you're coming no matter what." I rolled my eyes and looked out the window she always tried to get me to go to her parties but I never did. Why be humiliated outside of school when I get it all day anyway?

"Alice when have I ever come to a party? It's not my scene and the people who will be there don't want me there anyway."

"Bella please for me I really want to spend tonight with you. I know my friends don't like you but please ignore them for one night for me it would mean so much to me if you came. Plus if you come tonight and let me give you a makeover I won't force you to do anything girly with me for a whole month." She was pleading with me, she never pleaded. She always understood why I didn't want to go.

"No makeovers or anything girly for a month?" I didn't trust her I knew she would go back on the promise if she didn't swear on it.

"I swear to God no makeovers or anything girly for a month after tonight. I just have a feeling that something good will happen to you tonight."

"You and those feelings. Fine I'll be there but I can't promise I'll have a good time and the only reason I'm going is because you swore." She started jumping down in her seat while still driving.

"Thank you so much Bella I promise you won't regret it." She pulled into the car park a school. I rolled my eyes I knew I would regret this later I was only doing it to make her happy.

"I'll see you later Alice, maybe at lunch if you get away from your friends." I gave her a small smile and got out of her car. I loved Alice as a friend I just didn't like that we were in two completely different groups.

School didn't go any differently then normally. Rosalie bumped into me, Emmett tripped me and Edward completely ignored me like the rest of the student body. The only thing that I did notice on the way to third period is that Rosalie and Edward were having a heated argument outside of my classroom. As I walked past I couldn't help but over here.

"Rosalie I don't think this can work anymore you kissed him how can I trust you if you kiss other guys." He had his arm up against the wall not allowing Rosalie a chance to move away from him.

"I'm sorry Edward it just happened it didn't mean anything I swear." She was close to tears I had never seen Rosalie show any other emotion besides hate.

"I just can't do this right now we need a break. I just need to clear my head." With that he walked off and left Rosalie crying. I was so shocked by their outburst I didn't realise I hadn't moved.

"What are you looking at Swan?" Rosalie sneered at me.

"Nothing are you ok?" I knew I didn't have to be nice to her after everything she's done to me but it was in my nature to no matter what.

"It's none of your business." She pushed past me as she made her way to class. I went into mine in a daze, why did she have to be a bitch all I did was ask if she was ok? Before I knew it was lunch and I was sitting by myself like every other day. I noticed that at the popular table Edward was sitting as far away from Rosalie as he could get. If I was Rosalie and lucky enough to have Edward I wouldn't have gone and kissed another guy.

Alice noticed me looking over at their table and came over to sit with me.

"Hey what's up you've been looking over there for a while now" She said nodding her head towards the popular table. I shook my head coming out of my own thoughts.

"Oh nothing. Have you heard what happened between Edward and Rosalie?" She nodded her head.

"Yeah they had this massive argument because apparently Rosalie kissed Emmett. I don't like cheating at all but she could have at least have done it with someone besides our brother. Edward is majorly pissed at both of them. They're apparently taking a break right now, so he's free game." She gave me a looking as if to say I should go for it.

"God Alice I don't even like him."

"Sure that's why you asked about him and Rosalie."

"I asked because I heard them arguing and I was just curious." I looked down at my food, I didn't want her to see the truth in my face.

"Anyway you're coming home with me after school so we can start getting ready. The party starts at 7 and my parents are leaving at 5 so we have plenty of time to get ready. I already asked my parents if you can stay over to. Don't even think about saying but I need to tell Charlie because we both know he doesn't care." She got up and walked over to her other friends, while I sat and stared at her. There was no way of getting out of tonight, hopefully she would allow me to just make an appearance and then I could retreat back to their study we're I could read.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

After school I met Alice near her car so she could take me back to her house and torture me for tonight. The car ride was filled with Alice talking about the party and how it was going to be so much fun. I didn't really pay attention to what she was saying I just looked out the window watching the scenery go by. The Cullens lived on the out skirts of town in a massive house compared to me who lived in the centre of town in a tiny three bedroom house, if you could even call it that.

When we actually arrived at the house and walked inside I was greeted my Esme, Alice's mum.

"Bella dear it's been awhile since you've been around" She pulled me into a hug Esme was always so lovely to me she was completely different to her two boys.

"I'm sorry Esme I've been studying getting ready for the end of the year finals" She put her hands on my face in motherly gesture.

"Dear you always study too much, you need to have some fun. Maybe Alice's party will give you the opportunity to do that." I laughed at her in my mind, me have fun at a party, no way.

"I'll try Esme."

"You two be good and make sure my two boys don't get in to much trouble." She said as she walked away. Alice dragged me up to her bedroom for my final makeover for a month.

"My mum always liked you better." Alice said pouting, once we entered her room. I knew she was joking she knew her mum loved her.

"Yes because you know I'm so popular and pretty." I said rolling my eyes.

"You are pretty you just don't see it. Come on no more arguing with me let's get started." She pulled me over to her mirror and started doing my makeup and hair. When we were about half way through Esme and Carlisle, Alice's dad, came in to say good bye. Apparently they were spending the night in Seattle after seeing a play.

While Alice was finishing my hair I could hear the boys moving around down stairs, I presumed they were setting everything up for the party. When Alice was done with my hair she left me to get dress while she did her own hair and makeup. She had put out a really short blue dress for me. I never wore anything like this but I thought to keep Alice happy it was easier just to wear it with no complaints. Alice came out of her bathroom in a black dress that looked beautiful.

"Right let's get this party started. Promise you'll have fun Bella" She said putting out her pinkie for me to grab.

"I swear Alice." I said grabbing her pinkie, she didn't let go and looped her arm through mine as we made our way down stairs. When we entered the room everyone looked at me as though I wasn't meant to be here. I knew this wasn't going to be a fun night but I wasn't going to let Alice know. She went in search of Jasper. I didn't want to know what they were going to be up to tonight. I walked around the house aimlessly while people threw insults at me which I tried to ignore. At about midnight I had had enough and decided to head upstairs to read. I was sitting in the study reading when someone walked in.

"Bathroom is down the hall." I said not even looking up.

"I think I would probably know where the bathroom is in my own home." I jumped not expecting to see Edward standing there.

"Sorry I didn't see it was you." He gave me his signature smirk.

"I gathered, what are you doing up here anyway Bella?" Did he just say my name, he's never acknowledged me before.

"Well you would think I would know your name seen as you've been Alice's best friend for years now and about acknowledging you well I was being stupid and didn't want to ruin my reputation." He said walking over to me. Damn me and my filter. I had a bad habit of not realising that I had said something aloud when I thought I was thinking it.

"It doesn't matter, everyone does it. I'll just go to the guest room so you can have the study." He grabbed my arm as I walked past him to leave.

"I wouldn't go there if I was you. I saw Mike and Jessica enter there and I would hate to think what you would walk in on. Plus I would like you to stay." He was looking me straight in the eyes and I didn't want to look away. He had the most amazing eyes they were like emeralds.

"O-ok." I stuttered out. He pulled me to the chair and we sat down. For a few minutes we just sat there not knowing what to do. I finally blurted out.

"So you and Rosalie are taking a break." He started frowning.

"Yeah I found out a few things that she was doing behind my back and I didn't like it so we're taking a break and seeing other people." He looked me straight in the eyes when he said the final part, but maybe I was imaging it.

"Sorry to hear about that." I didn't know what else to say this was the first time he had actually spoken to me.

"Bella I want to try something." He turned his body towards me as he said that.

"Sure what is it?"

"This" He said leaning down towards me. He crushed his lips to mine and I was in complete shock the boy I liked was kissing me. We had barely spoken before this and now he was kissing me. It didn't take me long to start kissing him back. He had just told me him and Rosalie are trying to see other people so maybe I could be his other person. The kiss started to get more passionate and I loved it. When we finally ran out of breath he put his forehead against mine.

"I think we should go to my bedroom." He said in between taking depth breaths. I knew what would happen if we went to his bedroom. It wouldn't be my first time, my first time was with a childhood friend. We both decided to give it to each other, just so we wouldn't lose it on a drunken one night stand. I nodded my head slowly. I had liked this boy since I came to this town, if I was only going to get tonight with him I was going to take it. He grabbed my hand and led me to his room. As soon as we were inside he closed the door and pushed me up against it.

Between the kissing we managed to start taking each other's clothes off. I could hear him mumbling things like "So beautiful" and "God I've wanted this for so long". We ended up falling on to his bed with us both laughing. I had no idea why I was doing this, but it felt so right. We resumed our kissing and I could feel him getting ready in between my legs. I nodded my head against his lips so he knew it was ok. He pushed inside of me and we both moaned with the contact. He set a steady rhythm that to me would have been like making love, but this was just sex between two people. We both reached our highs seconds apart and it felt so good.

He pulled out and pulled my back against his chest and started kissing my neck. It felt so good, I had never felt like this before. I didn't want to go to sleep, I didn't want this to end. He kissed my forehead before whispering.

"Go to sleep my Bella, I'll be here in the morning." With that he pulled the covers over us and I fell into a peaceful sleep with Edwards arm wrapped around my waist.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

When I woke in the morning I rolled over to fine the other side of the bed empty. I knew last night must have been a dream, it was too good to be true. I looked around the room noticing that I wasn't in the guest room, I was in Edward's room. I got up and realised I wasn't wearing any clothes either. Maybe last night wasn't a dream. I searched around the room managing to find my underwear and one of Edward's top I slipped them on before heading downstairs. When I walked into the kitchen the sight before me was magnificent, Edward was standing there in nothing but his boxers. He hadn't noticed me so I cleared my throat to get his attention. He spun around startled by my appearance.

"What are you doing here you should be in bed."

"I woke up and realised I was in the wrong room. Edward did last night really happen or was I dreaming?" I didn't want to ask but I needed to know for sure.

"Last night definitely happened and it was incredible." He said smiling at me. When he smiled at me it made me forget that he had never actually spoken to me before last night. I looked down blushing not knowing what to say.

"Do you regret last night Bella? Because I don't if that's what you're worried about." He said coming to stand in front of me. In all honesty I didn't regret last night there were just a few things I was unsure about.

"No I don't regret last night. I just want to know what happens from here. Do you go back to ignoring me and back to Rosalie or what?" I didn't want us to go back to what we were before but if we did I would be forever grateful that we had that night.

"I could never go back to ignoring you Bella. I let my stupid popularity get in the way of me talking to you sooner. I've wanted to talk to you and be with you since you came to Forks, but it was so hard I was with Rosalie and all of my friends took a disliking to you and I don't know why. But I'm not with Rosalie anymore and honestly I don't care about my popularity anymore. All I care about is you, so maybe we could see how things go." I didn't want to be his rebound girl from Rosalie, but I had nothing to lose by trying. I nodded my head slowly and he wrapped his arms around me giving me a hug.

"Thank you Bella I know we've done this all wrong by sleeping together before really knowing each other but I couldn't help myself last night when I saw you in that dress." He bent down and gave me a kiss we were interrupted by the noise of people coming downstairs. We pulled apart and I sat at the kitchen bench while he finished making breakfast. Alice and Jasper walked into the room looking like an absolute mess. I wasn't sure if it was because they drank too much or if they had had some fun together last night, but either way I didn't want to know. Alice looked me up and down raising her eyebrows at me. I looked down at myself realising that I was still only wearing Edward's shirt.

"I split a drink on myself last night and Mike and Jessica were in the guest room so I couldn't get my clothes, so Edward let me borrow a shirt." I looked at Edward with begging eyes. I was asking him to not tell his sister about what we did last night. Alice looked at Edward for confirmation.

"Yeah I thought I would be nice and give her a shirt plus I know you would have gone off if there was a stain on the dress so we washed it for you." When he spoke there was no trace of a lie.

"But you two have never spoken before." Thanks Alice point out the obvious.

"Geez Alice can't I just be nice without you thinking I have alterative motives. Plus you've been friends with Bella for years now I thought it was about time I started acting civil." Alice looked shocked at Edwards comment. She just shrugged and sat down next to me and started talking about last night while I stole glances at Edward who was talking to Jasper. I would occasionally see him looking up at me and we would both quickly look back down smiling.

Once we had finished our breakfast I made my way up stairs to have a shower and get ready to go home. I had just walked into the guest room's private bathroom and removed Edward's shirt when I felt to arms wrap around me. I yelped in surprise. I turned around to fine Edward standing there.

"I'm sorry I scared you but I wanted to spend some time with you before you went home. Alice and Jasper are in her room enjoying the time together while our parents aren't here." Alice and Jasper were always going at it when they had a chance you wouldn't think that from the way they were in public but put them in a private room and bam.

"You couldn't wait until I came out of the bathroom?" He looked down at me smirking.

"Well no I love the view of you naked. How about you get into the shower while I'll sit here and we can talk and get to know each other a bit." I blushed looking down realising that I was only standing in my underwear. But then I thought why should it brother me he's already seen me naked. I nodded slowly and turned the shower on while he took a seat on the closed toilet. As I got into the shower Edward asked the question I had been waiting for.

"Why didn't you tell Alice the truth about last night?" I let the shower water run over me while I thought of how to answer him.

"I just, I don't know. I don't want everyone to know just in case this ends badly. We're from two completely different social groups Edward and Alice finds it so hard just to be my friend. I suppose I just don't want to give people more reason to tease me." He was sitting there playing with his hands and at that point I would have loved to have been able to read his mind so I could know what he was thinking.

"I don't care what other people think Bella, I only care about what you think but if you don't want people to know that's fine I'll do whatever you want me to do Bella." I felt so bad I wasn't ashamed of us I just didn't want him to go through what I go through every single day.

"You say that now Edward but you don't have people ignoring you all day every day or push past you as though you're nothing. Maybe we can just keep it quiet for a few weeks until we're sure of everything. Can we just leave it now you came up here so we could get to know each other so how about you start."

While I continued my shower feeling self conscious, we discussed random things from our favourite colours to childhood memories. It felt good to actually get to know Edward. I didn't know what exactly was going to happen once we were back at school, if Edward really didn't care about being popular anymore, but I wasn't going to miss this opportunity to find out more about Edward and spend some time with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The Monday back at school started normally until Edward walked up to my locker while I was getting my books ready for first period.

"Hey Bella." He said leaning up against the locker next to mine.

"What are you doing Edward? If people see you talking to me it'll bring you down the social ladder." I didn't want him to go through what I did every day. It wasn't fair of me to ask him to do that, it was easier for us just to see each other outside of school.

"Like I said on Saturday I don't care. I want to spend time with you and if that affects my popularity to bad." Just than the bell rang not giving us a chance to talk any further. A few people looked over to see if that was actually Edward Cullen talking to me, I ignored them.

"I'll see you soon maybe a lunch." I just nodded my head numbly I wasn't going to argue with him over this. If he wanted to commit social suicide then that was his choice. As I walked to class I could hear people talking about me and Edward. I've learnt after a while to just ignore them, but some things still hurt. The rest of the day went by in a blur, I only saw Edward in passing and he would offer me a quick smile.

Lunch had arrived and I went and got my lunch like any other day. While I was walking towards my table I sat at by myself I could feel everyone's eyes on me and the whispering started. Why couldn't these people just get a life and leave me alone? I have never done anything to them to make them dislike me. Not long after I sat down the chair next to me was pulled out and someone sat down. I looked up and noticed that Edward was sitting there with a smile on his face.

"How has your day been so far?" He asked while unwrapping his homemade sandwich his mum made for him. I wish that for once I had a parent that would do something like that for me I was sick of making my own food or having to buy the cafeteria food.

"Normal, except the added whispering from everyone. Are you sure you want to do this Edward? Everyone is so judgemental at this school if you're seen with me they'll just try and make your life hell and I don't want that for you." I looked down at my food not finding it appealing at all. I hated the people at this school, why couldn't they just grow up?

"I'm a big boy Bella I can take care of myself. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be anyway."

"People are going to think something is going on between us, especially your sister who is coming over right now." I said nodding my head towards Alice who was walking over here with a puzzled look on her face.

"Edward what are you doing over here?" Alice didn't mean what she said in a mean way she was just curious as to why her brother was sitting with me when he had barely spoken to me before the weekend.

"Bella was helping me with homework. Mum said if I failed Math again I would be in trouble. You and mum are always going on about how smart Bella is so I thought I would get her to tutor me during lunch from now on." She looked at Edward as though he had grown another head.

"Um ok I suppose that makes sense. Bella if he annoys you just tell me and I'll beat him up." She walked back over to her other friends while I sat there with Edward speechless that he had actually respected my wishes of no one knowing about us being together.

"Thanks Edward I appreciate what you just did." I said looking up at him and in his eyes for the first time during this lunch.

"Like I said Bella I would do anything for you." He gave me his signature smile that I loved. I looked over to Alice's table and noticed Rosalie sitting there glaring at me. If looks could kill I would have died ten times over by now from the way she was looking at me.

"Your ex girlfriend has a problem with us sitting together." He looked up at Rosalie and frowned.

"Ignore her she just wants us to get back together and that's not happening, she needs to move on." I smiled listening to him say that. It meant that I could have a chance if he didn't want to get back with Rosalie.

After school Edward insisted on coming over to my place. . I didn't argue my dad wouldn't be home, he barely ever was and it would be nice to spend some time with Edward away from all the rumours and whispering. Edward drove us to my house after convincing Alice that we were going to study more. When we did get back to my house we sat and did some homework that we had. After a while we both got bored with it. Edward gave me a kiss on the lips.

"I've wanted to do that all day." I smiled at him, I loved when he said things like that it made me feel special. I kissed him back.

"I've wanted to do that all day to." He gave me his classic smirk and kissed me again. Soon our kissing turned into a full make out session. If we didn't stop soon this would end the same way it did Friday night. Just as I was about to say we should go up to my room, my dad walked in door. We quickly jumped apart and straighten our hair and clothes up so it didn't look like anything had been going on.

When Edward noticed it was my dad he seemed to change completely he went from calm to outright nervous.

"Hi dad." I said trying to be polite even though he wouldn't notice. He just grunted at me like normal.

"Dad this is Edward Cullen, Alice's brother, he came over to do some homework." Edward stood and held out his hand for my dad to shake.

"It's nice to meet you sir." My dad finally looked at Edward and shook his hand.

"I'm going out tonight Bella." My dad said as he dropped Edwards hand and went up stairs to get changed. Edward walked over to be and plopped onto the lounge.

"Well I wasn't expecting that. I thought I would get the third degree about how I should take care of you and if I hurt you I would be dead." He said putting his hands threw his hair.

"My dad isn't like that I'm lucky to get a full conversation out of him. It's just the way he is." I turned the TV on for something to do. Not long after my dad walked downstairs and out the door again. Edward turned to me and raised his eyebrows.

"It's just the way he is I'm use to it. Don't worry about it." He pulled me on to his lap and started kissing me the TV completely forgotten.

"So he won't be home for a while?" Edward asked between kisses.

"He doesn't tend to come home when he goes out. He'll probably spend it with Sue Clearwater." He just smirked at me and I knew where tonight was going to lead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The next few weeks continued the same. Edward would sit with me at lunch and come over after school most days. It was Friday and I was looking forward to the weekend I would get to spend time with Edward. I saw Edward in the morning, he came to my locker like he did every morning.

"So I have something planned for us this weekend." He said giving me his smirk.

"And what might this plan be?" I asked looking up into his emerald eyes.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He knew I hated surprises. Over the last few weeks we had learnt a lot about each other. I knew more about him then Rosalie probably did.

"Edward you know I hate surprises. Can't you please just tell me?" I gave him the puppy dog eyes that I had learnt from Alice.

"Don't do that you know if you do that I'll give in. Just let me have this one surprise Bella please." He was begging me to not ask anymore. I sigh defeated.

"Fine but I still don't like surprises."

"I'll see you at lunch." He bent to kiss me but he stopped himself before he actually did. We were still keeping everything a secret. I just had this feeling that if our relationship got out it would ruin everything we had built.

My first class seemed to drag on, I just wanted it to be lunch so I could spend some time with Edward even if it was me "tutoring" him. As I was walking to second period I noticed Edward and Rosalie having a heated discussion. She was in tears and Edward look like he was about to hurt someone. I walked off figuring that if Edward wanted me to know what it was about he would tell me at lunch.

When the bell rang for lunch I was out of my seat straight away. I made my way to the lunch line keeping an eye out for Edward. When I finally had my lunch I sat at my normal table. Five minutes into my lunch Edward finally arrived, he looked like hell, he had red rings under his eyes from what I thought was crying.

"Are you ok? What happened?" I didn't know what to do he looked like his world had just ended.

"I'm fine. I'm going home but I'll come over after school we need to talk." With that he got up and left with no goodbye or anything. I didn't like the way he said we had to talk. Did I do something to push him away? I thought we were great together, but maybe I was wrong. Could this have had something to do with why Rosalie was talking to him earlier? I needed these questions answered but Edward wasn't here to answer them for me.

I noticed Alice was still sitting at her friends table. I did something that I never had to do before and walked over to her. She noticed me and looked up confused. Maybe Alice would have some answers for me.

"Alice can I talk to you please it's important" She nodded and excused herself from the table. We walked outside until we were away from everyone.

"Bella what's wrong you never come to the table?"

"Alice is something wrong with Edward? He looked upset at lunch but wouldn't tell me."

"Not that I know of. What does it matter Bella? I thought you were only tutoring him." She said nudging me.

"I am only tutoring him, I just noticed something was wrong and he just went home, so I was just wondering if you knew." She shook her head.

"No I didn't even know he went home. Don't worry Bella he'll be fine he's probably just in one of his boy moods." I nodded and we went back to our lunches. I didn't think he was fine or that he was just in a mood. There was something more to this and the only way I could find out was through Edward.

My last classes seemed to drag on, until finally the last bell rang. I raced to my truck eager to get home. I had started driving my own truck to school so Edward could come over straight away after school instead of waiting until Alice dropped me off. When I arrived there I was disappointed to notice Edwards's car wasn't there yet. I made my way inside and got a drink waiting for him to arrive, not even five minutes had passed and it felt like eternity. While I waited for him I started my homework, it wasn't until two hours later and my homework done that he knocked on my door.

I opened the door to find him worst then what he was at school. I stood there shocked I had never seen Edward this out of it before.

"Bella can I come in please there's things we need to talk about." I nodded my head allowing for him to come in. He made his way to the lounge room and I followed after closing the door. We sat down together and were silent for a few minutes.

"Bella can I just say I am really sorry for this. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I like you, that doesn't even cover it I love you, but something's happened." I knew it he was breaking up with me.

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" We couldn't even look each other in the eye.

"Yes" If I hadn't been listening for his reply I wouldn't have heard it, it was so quiet.

"Why? Did I do something wrong? Wasn't I good at, well you know?" I just didn't understand where I had gone wrong. We got to know each other, we had been together in the most intimate way more than that once at the party. Did I not give it to him enough? I was so confused I didn't know what I did.

"Trust me it wasn't you at all, you did nothing wrong and well to do with sex you were amazing." He paused not knowing what to say.

"Is this to do with why Rosalie was talking to you today at school?" He looked up shocked that I knew.

"You saw that?" I just nodded my head I couldn't form words anymore.

"Yeah it does and I swear to you Bella what I tell you happened all before me and you. I swear to God it did." He started pulling at his hair like he always did when he was nervous.

"Rosalie's 2 months pregnant." My breath hitched. If Rosalie was pregnant there was a good chance it was Edward's. I knew she had kissed Emmett but I didn't know if that went any further.

"Is it yours?" I managed to get out in a ragged breath. He nodded his head.

"Yes, she swears she's never been with anyone else. Bella if it's mine I need to be there. I need to do the right thing." I knew what he meant by the right thing. He needed to go back to Rosalie. He needed to be there for her and the baby and I wasn't going to stop him, no matter how much I loved him. Yes I said I loved him, this was more to me than just a teenager relationship, but I needed to be a better person and let him go to Rosalie.

"I understand Edward I'm not going to keep you from your child. I wish things were different I won't deny that but you're a good guy Edward." I moved over to hug him just so I could have one last touch before he had to leave my life permanently. I didn't expect him to start crying in my arms.

"I'm so scared Bella. I don't know what to do with a baby." We just sat there while he cried in my arms, after a while he managed to stop.

"I'm so sorry Bella, no matter what I love you."

"I love you to." He bent down and gave me one final kiss before leaving me. The first time we had actually said I love you to each other happened when he had to walk out of my life. When I heard the door closed I allowed myself to break down for what I had lost. I had lost my best friend, my lover and my soul mate. I knew school would be hard but I needed to put a strong face on for him, he had enough to worry about with the baby.

My dad came home and noticed me crying on the lounge and for the first time since I moved here he gave me a hug and at that time I really needed it. He didn't say a word to comfort me but the hug was enough. I managed to get up into bed and cried myself to sleep. I was glad that I had the weekend to sort myself out before seeing Edward again. I would never have thought that my life would have been turned upside down like this a few weeks ago, but because of Edward Cullen I would never be the same.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The first day back at school was the hardest for me. I had to see Edward walking around the school with Rosalie hanging off of him. She looked as though nothing had happened that she and Edward had picked up where they left off, but Edwards face told a completely different story. He didn't smile once, he had dark shadows under his eyes from lack of sleep and it looked like he hadn't shaven. I tried to avoid him as much as I could to make this easier for him, but I still saw him in the halls. Rosalie was her usually bitchy self to me pushing past me in the halls as though I was dirt and saying nasty things.

Everything came to a head one day when I walked into the bathroom at school. I could hear someone vomiting in the toilet. I went about my busy and was washing my hands, when Rosalie walked out of the stall. Of course it would be her in there. She gave me a death glare as she walked over to wash her face. I turned to leave I wasn't in the mood to put up with her shit. She had already taken Edward away from me, why couldn't see just leave me alone.

"You realise that he's mine. You were just a little fuck for him, while we were apart." She sneered at me. I was over her shit, I had spent the last few years letting her torment me.

"Rosalie I'm over your shit. I have never done anything to you. Tell me what the fuck have I done?" I didn't know where my anger came from, probably from suppressing it for years, but I was letting her have it. She came up really close to me too seem more intimidating but I wasn't.

"You came into this school and Edward never looked at me the same. You stole my boyfriend from me the very first day. That's what the fuck you've done and you can't deny you didn't even think twice about him. He told me about your secret relationship, it didn't mean anything to him because he came back to me." She was smiling like she had won the argument. Two could play this game.

"It wasn't my fault he liked me more Rosalie, I had no intentions of stealing your boyfriend. You made it so much easier when you decided to go and kiss his brother and the only reason he went back to you was because you got pregnant. Oh and the sex we had he said was the best he's ever had." I said smiling, before she could respond I turned my back and walked out feeling a lot better. I had finally stood up to her and it felt so good. I wasn't going to let her push me around anymore.

The next month flew by I was studying harder because we were getting closer to the end of the year. Edward was starting to look slight better, he would give me a small smile if he saw me in the halls but that was as far as our interaction went. After the bathroom incident Rosalie didn't bother me besides the occasional glare which I would ignore. I still loved Edward even though he had to be there for Rosalie and the baby but I wasn't going to let that interfere in my school work and I needed to make it look like it didn't bother me so it was easier for Edward. I would do anything for him.

I had spoken to Alice a few times but not as much as before. Rosalie's pregnancy was taking a toll on their family. Alice had told me earlier in the month that I couldn't tell anyone about the pregnancy yet because they were still deciding on what they were going to do.

Rosalie had quite the cheerleading squad, I don't if it was because she wanted to or because Edward forced her to because of the baby, but that was the first thing that made their friends suspicious. Rosalie loved being the head cheerleader, everyone knew that. The second thing was that her morning sickness came during the day, which was unfortunate for her seen has she would have to use the bathrooms at school, where people could hear and see her.

One day at school I noticed that Rosalie was in tears and that Edward was trying to comfort her. I had no idea what it was about and the only reason I noticed was because it involved Edward. I went to my classes trying not to worry about Edward. When lunch came around I sat at my table by myself like I always did. I saw Alice waving at me, like she always did, as I sat down and I waved back.

I noticed Edward walking in with Rosalie. I didn't know what Rosalie was thinking but she had taken off her jumper to show a tight fitting shirt which showed off her slight baby bump. Both Rosalie and Edward looked uncomfortable going towards the table. As they went to sit down Lauren start saying things to Rosalie. I couldn't hear what was being said but whatever it was made both Rosalie and Edward upset. I could hear Edward yelling.

"You know what we don't need you anyway." He grabbed Rosalie's arm looking around for something I wasn't sure what it was but he finally looked over at me and looked relieved. He and Rosalie walked over to my table.

"Bella can we sit with you please?" I nodded my head at him not sure what his purpose was by sitting here with me, along with his girlfriend. He sat down while Rosalie just stood there looking disgusted that Edward even suggested sitting here.

"I'm not sitting with her." She spat at me.

"Rosalie for God sakes just sit down. You heard what your so called friends were saying. They don't want anything to do with us because you're pregnant." I had never heard Edward talk to someone so harsh. She sat down with a huff and crossed her arms looking as though she would be somewhere else.

"What happened Edward?" He shrugged.

"They don't want us to sit with them anymore because they don't want their popularity affected by Rosalie's pregnancy. They're obviously not our real friends. I don't care anymore being popular isn't important there's other things that are." I noticed he looked down at Rosalie's stomach when he said this.

"What do you mean being popular isn't important, of course it is. Without popularity we are nothing Edward, we need to fix this." He glared at her.

"We can't fix this, unless you get rid of the baby and we are not doing that." I felt so sorry for Edward he was put into this situation and he didn't deserve it. I sat there quiet eating my food while they had arguments over little trivial things that didn't really matter. As soon as the bell rang I left for my classes. This was between them I wasn't going to get in the middle of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

For the rest of the week Edward sat with me and dragged Rosalie along. She was learning quickly that none of her so called friend wanted anything to do with her. Whenever she would try and approach them they would ignore her. They had also started several rumours about her that were going around the school. She finally knew what it was like being in my shoes, except the physical side. As much as I didn't like Rosalie I was glad the popular group had enough sense not to push past or trip a pregnant woman.

It was difficult for me to sit and talk with Edward everyday knowing that I couldn't have him. I missed being with him even if it was for only a short time. I couldn't tell if he missed being with me, I hoped he did. Alice would come over and have lunch with us more now that Edward was sitting with us, which meant that Jasper would come over to. Emmett seemed to steer clear of us completely. I would occasionally catch him staring at Rosalie and I had no idea what it was about. Maybe it could have something to do with them kissing.

Outside of lunch I tried to avoid Edward, it hurt to see him with her. I knew he had to be with her it was the right thing for him to do.

I had stayed back at school one afternoon because I was tutoring some of the younger students for extra credit and plus it looked good on my college application when I saw Emmett and Rosalie having a serious discussion just near my locker. I hide myself at the end of the lockers so I could still hear them. I know it's wrong to eavesdrop but I let my curiosity get the better of me for once.

"Rose why the hell haven't you spoken to me in weeks? I don't understand why you're doing this, I could help you." Emmett said leaning down a bit so he was closer to her height.

"Emmett how can you help me? I'm with Edward it's his baby." She was looking around making sure that no one was there to hear them.

"Here's the thing Rosalie, I don't think the baby is Edward's. I think your just saying it's his so you won't been seen around the school as the slut." He hissed at her. I had no idea what do to Emmett didn't think the baby was Edward's but who's else could it be?

"I think that the baby is mine" Holy shit was he serious. So he and Rosalie did more than just kiss. This would hurt Edward so bad he was so angry about just a kiss and now they slept together.

"And what makes you think that Emmett?" Rosalie was playing dump.

"Because around the time the baby was conceived you slept with me and if I remember correctly you said Edward hadn't given it up to you in a while because of his little crush on Swan." The look on Rosalie's face told me Emmett was telling the truth.

"What do you want me to say Emmett?" He hit the locker in his anger because of the games Rosalie was playing.

"Damn it tell me it's mine. I needed to know the truth Rosalie. If it is mine you know I would do the right thing. You can't keep me away from my baby." Rosalie sighed.

"It's yours Emmett, but we can't do anything it would kill Edward to find out. We've already hurt him so much." I couldn't take this anymore they had hurt Edward so much. Rosalie was in a relationship with him and she went and slept with his brother. How could a person do that? Sleeping with someone else while in a relationship is one thing but to sleep with that persons brother just makes it so much worse. I felt sick to my stomach with the thought of what they had done to Edward.

I turned around forgetting about going to my locker and rushing towards the toilet. I couldn't hold it down and longer I vomited into the toilet. I felt so bad, I sat on the floor and cried. Why was I so emotional about this? It didn't involve me directly, but it involved Edward and anything that could hurt Edward hurt me because I loved him so much.

I went home still not feeling completely well, maybe it was more than just emotional maybe I had a bug. When I got home my dad wasn't there and there was only a note saying he would be out for the rest of the night, nothing new there. I made my way up to my room thinking I would start my homework giving me some free time over the weekend and giving me a distraction right now. I got all my books and was sitting on my bed ready to study when my cell phone rang.

"Hello." I answered without even looking at the caller ID.

"Bella" His velvet voice said.

"Edward what are you doing calling?" We hadn't spoken outside of school since he found out Rosalie was pregnant.

"I just needed to talk to you. I miss you."

"I miss you to, Edward there's something I need to tell you." He needed to know about Rosalie and Emmett he had a right to know that the baby wasn't his.

"I need to tell you something as well. I love you Bella no matter what. I just needed to tell someone, I got to see the baby yesterday. I heard its heart beat and everything. Bella I'm going to be a dad." He sounded so happy about being a father finally, how could I be the person to ruin it for him.

"Wow that's great Edward I'm happy for you." To myself I didn't sound happy for him but he didn't seem to notice.

"What did you need to tell me?"

"Um nothing it's alright just something to do with school you know me always thinking about school work." He laughed at me about always thinking about school work.

"You always are I have to go but I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Bye Edward" I said hanging up the phone. As much as it hurt me to not tell Edward it would hurt him so much more to find out the baby wasn't his especially since he was looking forward to it so much. I curled up in bed forgetting about my school work and cried myself to sleep. Crying myself to sleep was becoming a common thing when it came to Edward.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The weekend wasn't the best for me. I was sick all weekend to the point that I actually threw up both days. I woke up Monday morning to go to school, but I when I was getting ready in the bathroom I ended up standing over the toilet again. I had not missed a day of school since I moved here but today was a first. The whole day I felt off, I couldn't bring myself to eat anything and I couldn't focus on my school work.

The next day I was able to go to school, I didn't feel completely better but I felt well enough to handle school. I wasn't going to miss another day. When I arrived at school I noticed Alice was standing with all the popular people around her car talking, she gave me a quick wave and held up one finger to tell me to wait for her. While waiting near my car I noticed Edward pull into the car park, he parked not far from me and offered me a smile when he saw me. Rosalie got out of his car and noticed me, she didn't smile but she didn't glare at me either, which was an improvement from the way she treated me before.

While I was watching Edward and Rosalie walk towards the school together Alice came running over.

"Why weren't you at school yesterday? I was worried you didn't message me telling me you weren't going to be here and no one knew what happened." She said without any breaths between words.

"I was sick over the weekend and it carried over to Monday. I'm fine I think it was a just a vomiting bug." She scrunched up her nose at the mention of vomit.

"Eww as long as you're ok now though." She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the school with her other friends looking on in disgust.

"Alice what are you doing? You friends aren't happy about you walking with me." She looked over to her friends and shrugged.

"I don't care about them. I have a feeling you're going to need me more today than them anyway." She said tapping her temple.

"Like you had a feeling something good was going to happen to me at your party?"

"Exactly!"

"Alice as much as I love you, I don't believe in these feelings anymore. What happened at the party did not turn out to be good in the long run."

"What happened at my party anyway you never told me?" She gave me her puppy dog eyes trying to get me to tell her I wasn't going to though. I wasn't going to tell her that I slept with her brother.

"I might tell you one day just not anytime soon." As we were walking to my locker I started to feel sick again. My stomach was turning and I felt like I was going to throw up. I couldn't hold it anymore and ran to the bathroom with Alice on my heels. I bent over the toilet with Alice holding my hair back. When I was finished I slumped against the ground not caring that it was probably filthy. Alice sat down with me after she wiped the floor with some toilet paper.

"Are you ok Bella?" I closed my eyes because the room wouldn't stop spinning.

"I'm fine it's just a bug it'll go away." She tried to help me up but I was so drained of energy, I couldn't move.

"Bella I think it's more than a bug. I'm going to take you to the hospital" I went to protest but it she stopped me.

"I don't care what you say Bella your going. Stay here I'm going to be right back." I heard the bathroom door shut. I was so weak and dizzy I didn't like feeling like this, but I didn't want to go to the hospital I hated them. But I couldn't argue with Alice I wasn't in the mood to and I didn't have the energy. Not long after she left Alice returned with Jasper and Emmett, which was a surprise.

"Get out it's the girl's bathroom and I don't want people to see me like this." I weakly complained.

"Emmett can you pick her up and take her to my car so I can take her to the hospital. I'm going to go to the office and tell them what's happened." Alice walked out with Jasper following not far behind her. I wouldn't have been surprised if he was waiting outside the bathroom the whole time she was in here with me throwing up.

Emmett came over and picked me up with ease. I didn't struggle because I knew that I wouldn't be able to walk all the way to Alice's car.

"Geez Bella your breath is disgusting, what did you have for breakfast?" Of course Emmett would still tease me even though I was sick.

"I was vomiting you big idiot. Can't you be nice even when I'm sick?" He laughed slightly which made my stomach turn even more from the movement.

"You were vomiting huh? Maybe some guy knocked you up Bella." Just as he said that we got to Alice's car where he opened the door and sat me down on the back seat.

"Yeah like you knocked up Rosalie." I mumbled, but he still heard me.

"What did you say?" He pulled my face towards his so I couldn't look away.

"You heard me Emmett. You knocked Rosalie up." He frowned.

"How do you know about that?" He wasn't denying it for all he knew I was bluffing.

"You shouldn't really talk about it public. I heard you on Friday after school talking near my locker." He pushed me over on the seat and climbed in the car, closing the door behind him so no one could hear our conversation.

"Fuck you heard us? Who have you told Swan?" He was getting angry you could tell by the way he was speaking and his body language.

"I haven't told anyone. I was tempted to tell Edward but that's not my place. Why don't you tell him? He has a right to know Emmett." He ran his hand over his head in frustration.

"Because she seems to think I can't take care of a baby that I'm too immature, that I won't be able to support her and the baby. In her eyes Edward is more responsible, he's got a future ahead of him or some crap. I want to tell him, I really do even if he does beat the shit out of me for sleeping with his girlfriend, but I would do anything Rosalie would tell me to. I'm in love with that girl and she doesn't even know." Emmett spilt his guts to me and I had no idea what to say. I saw Alice and Jasper coming towards the car. I grabbed Emmett's hand quickly.

"Emmett I know you hate me but come over to my house this afternoon, we can talk. No one else probably knows about this, so you can talk to me and it's not as if I hang out with any of your friends to tell them anyway." He looked down at me and smiled and kissed my hand.

"Thanks Bella I might do that and for the record I don't hate you." He got out of the car and had a quick word to Alice and Jasper. I was feeling better but I still felt off in the stomach. Alice got in the back seat next to me while Jasper got in the driver's side and drove us towards the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Driving to the hospital we were all quiet except for Jasper and Alice asking me occasionally if I was feeling ok. When we got there it wasn't really busy so I was seen by a doctor straight away.

"Miss Swan what can I do for you today?" The doctor said while walking into the exam room. I looked up and realised that it was actually Alice's dad.

"I've been vomiting every day since Friday, I haven't been able to eat properly and I've been getting really dizzy and tired. I'm sorry I'm wasting your time Doctor Cullen it's probably just a bug but Alice dragged me here." He gave me a smirk the same smirk all of his kids did.

"Nonsense Bella if it was a bug it would have been gone by now and it's not wasting my time at all Alice sees you as family and I always make time for my family. I'm just going to take some blood so we can get some results and then I'll check you over." He walked around the room collecting everything he would need to take my blood. I was not very good with blood or needles and when he walked towards me with the needle I fainted.

When I woke up I had Alice sitting there patting my hair down trying to wake me up. I noticed Carlisle sitting in the chair writing something in my file while Jasper sat in the other chair staring into space. Carlisle turned around and noticed I had opened my eyes.

"Well Bella that's the longest time I think you've been out from fainting. Going for a new record are we?" I gave him a smile. He knew from previous experiences that whenever I had needles I would faint. It was his own game to keep a record of how long I was out. I managed to sit up with Alice sitting right next to me.

"Do we know what's wrong with me, Doctor Cullen?" I always made sure I called him Doctor Cullen in the hospital it was respectful towards him.

"Bella like always its Carlisle and yes we do you were out long enough for the results to come back. Do you want Alice and Jasper in here or should they step out." I shrugged it didn't matter if they were here I would end up telling Alice anyway and then she would tell Jasper.

"Its fine they can stay." Alice grabbed my hand to give me reassurance that she was there no matter what the results. I didn't think they could be too bad I was a healthy teenage girl.

"Ok well you're um well you're pregnant Bella." Carlisle managed to get out. My eyes went wide I couldn't be the last time I had sex was over a month ago with Edward. Oh God no, no, no what was I putting him through he already thought he was having a baby with Rosalie now I was having his baby. What do I do? He's going to have a heart attack when I tell him. I can't tell him he already has so much going on, I'll wait till Rosalie tells him her baby's not his and then I'll tell him about me being pregnant, maybe.

I can't get rid of the baby it's just not in me to kill an innocent baby. There's only a few months left of school, so I wouldn't have to worry about studying while taking care of a baby. Could I actually take care of a baby? I've never really been around babies before. What's my dad going to think? There were so many questions running through my head right now. I looked up and noticed that Carlisle was waiting for me to say or do something.

"How far along am I?" I needed to know. I knew that it would be Edwards no matter what I hadn't slept with anyone besides him in the last year.

"Almost two months. Do you know who the father is Bella? I see you as part of my family and I want to make sure that whoever he is does the right thing by you." I nodded my head slowly.

"Yeah I do but I don't want to tell you until I tell him." Carlisle got up from his chair and came over and engulfed me in his arms. I couldn't hold it anymore I cried. Everything was so messed up right now.

"It'll be alright Bella if you need anything at all just ring me or Esme. I know your dad isn't there most of the time but we are if you need us." He was being so caring to me as a father should be. I knew I wouldn't get this from my dad. I had no idea how my dad was going to react to this news at all.

"Thank you Carlisle. I think I just need some time to sort through everything in my mind, am I able to go now?" He nodded his head and handed me a prescription for pre natal vitamins that I would need to take. Alice wrapped her arm around my shoulders with Jasper on my other side as we walked towards the hospital chemist to get the vitamins.

"It'll be alright Bella. I'm here for you no matter what. If you want to tell me who the father is you can I won't tell anyone I swear not even my dad."

"No I just want to keep it to myself right now sort everything out then I'll tell everyone. I guess you were right about me needing you today." I said trying to lighten the mood. She gave me a smile and tapped her temple.

"Never doubt her. I've learnt that over the last few years." Jasper spoke up. He was always so quiet it always shocked me when he spoke.

"I'm starting to learn that now." I said giving him a smile, he smiled back at me.

Once we got the vitamins Alice and Jasper took me home. Alice offered to stay with me but I declined. I wanted to be by myself right now. This was my problem to sort out not theirs.

I started thinking about my options. I couldn't do an abortion, I couldn't kill my baby even if I wasn't ready. I couldn't do adoption if I did adoption I would spend the rest of my life wondering what was happening with the child. But how could I keep it I was barely 18 I was just a child myself. I knew deep down though I didn't have much choice I couldn't live with myself if I chose the other two options.

Thinking of this I collapsed onto the lounge and just cried. Thinking about everything I would miss out on by being a teenage mother.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

I was awoken by a knock at the door. Looking around me I realised that I had cried myself to sleep on the lounge. I felt like crap from all the crying and my face probably looked the same, but I didn't care right now. I opened the door to see Emmett standing there, I had completely forgotten that I had invited him over this afternoon. He looked down on me with a smile until he saw my face.

"Shit Bella what happened to you?" He asked walking into my house, closing the door behind him.

"Just some news from the doctor. Have you figured out what you're going to do about Rosalie?" I asked while walking towards the lounge room and taking a seat, he sat right next to me. I was trying to change the subject because I didn't want to talk about my problems.

"She won't talk to me anymore. I've tried talking to her but she just ignores me now, I'm at the end of my rope. I've been thinking of telling Edward really soon but then I think about how if I do that there's no guarantee that she'll come back to me and let me take care of her and the baby. Did you know her parents kicked her out? She's been staying with us for the last few weeks. She's so stubborn I'm scared if I tell Edward and he gets angry she'll run off and I won't even get a chance to be a part of the baby's life even if it is as an uncle. I just don't want to lose her Bella even if it means I have to stand on the side line watching her play family with my brother." Bella furrowed her eyes in confusion.

"So you're not going to tell him or what? I don't understand Emmett." He shook his head and looked down at his hands.

"Not yet at least. I don't want to lose Rosalie more then I already have. I can't risk it, I love her and I don't care if I sound whipped, but I would do anything for her." I grabbed his hands in mine in a reassuring gesture.

"I understand Emmett I just wish things weren't so complicated we shouldn't have to deal with things like this yet we're still teenagers." I would do anything for Edward just as Emmett would do anything for Rosalie. I understood where Emmett was coming from it was easier for me to be friends with Edward then not have him in my life at all. I tried that the first week and it hurt too much.

I still didn't know what I wanted to do in the way of telling Edward about the baby but I had decided I needed to tell my father. When it came to my dad I had no idea how he would react would he accept it and go on like nothing had changed or would he completely flip and kick me out. What do I do if he kicks me out? It's not as if I have anywhere else to go. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realise that Emmett was calling my name.

"What were you saying Emmett?" His face showed the concern he was feeling for me.

"Seriously what's wrong Bells?" What did he call me? He's never called me anything besides Swan and Bella, well of course he's called me mean names but I've learnt to tune them out.

"Bells?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah I thought seen as your letting me unload all my problems on you, I'll give you a nick name to show that you're my friend. And friends unload on each other it doesn't go one way." He said giving me a look that he wasn't going to let me change the subject. I sighed, what more damage could be done if I told one person the whole story. He trusted me enough to tell me everything he was feeling with Rosalie why couldn't I tell him about Edward?

"You promise not to tell anyone? You have to swear." He nodded like a little kid who was being told the biggest secret in the world, he even held out his pinkie to me, just like his sister, which I grabbed with my own.

"Alright well you know the day Rosalie and Edward broke up was the same day of Alice's party." He nodded his head showing that he was following along.

"Well that night at the party me and Edward kind of sleep together. It didn't end there though we continued seeing each other secretly until Rosalie told him she was pregnant. We ended it so he could go back to Rose and take care of her and the baby, which I later found out from you isn't even his." I took a breath knowing that I was coming to the juicy part of the story.

"But the problem now is that I'm pregnant and there's no chance it can't be Edward's. I haven't been with anyone since maybe a year before him. So I don't know what to do because Edward's excited about Rose's baby and it's not even his and I don't want to cause you any problems with Rose leaving by telling Edward now. Everything is just really messed up right now Emmett and I can't talk to anyone. I can't talk to Alice because as much as I love her she has a big mouth." I put my head in my hands and started crying my life was truly fucked up and I had no idea how to fix it anymore.

I felt Emmett's arms wrap around me giving me a hug, which I really needed.

"I'm sorry Bella, I wish things were simpler. I'm just as lost as you are right now but I promise that I'll help you get through this." I stayed in Emmett's arms until my crying subsided. When I looked at up at him he had been crying to.

"Look at us we're a pair of girls crying like this." I laughed at him calling himself a girl.

"Thanks Emmett for that I really needed someone to talk to you." He gave me his dimpled smile. Just as I was about to get up to get us some drinks I heard the front door shut. Emmett gave me a questioning look.

"It's my dad. Can I ask a favour? Could you stay here while I tell him about me being pregnant I don't think I could do it by myself."

"Sure Bella." He nodded his head and took my hands this time to reassure me.

"Dad can you come in here please?" My dad walked into the lounge room not really noticing me and Emmett and took a seat in his recliner. At least he was sitting for this.

"Dad I have something really important to tell you and you're going to hate me for it but just know that I am really sorry and I did not mean for this to happen at all." He looked up at me then hearing how scared and worried I was.

"I'm pregnant" I whispered I wasn't even sure he heard me until I heard him yelling. I had never heard him yell at me before I was lucky to get a hello.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE PREGNANT? YOU'RE 18 YEARS OLD YOU ARE TO YOUNG TO BE A MOTHER? YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOU MOTHER IRRESPONISBLE. JESUS CHRIST BELLA YOU'RE A SMART ENOUGH GIRL TO KNOW TO KEEP YOUR LEGS SHUT. WHO'S THE IDIOT THAT KNOCKED YOU UP?" I shook my head I wasn't going to tell him I had only told Emmett. If I told my dad he could go over there and tell Edward straight away.

"What you don't know his name or you don't know who it is?" My father sneered. I started crying again my dad thought I was slut even if he didn't come out and saying straight. The last thing I expected to hear was Emmett.

"It's me Chief Swan. I'm the father." My dad looked at Emmett as though he didn't know he was there before. I looked up at Emmett shocked. Why was he saying that? He wasn't the baby's father. He turned to me giving me a look that told me not to argue with him right now.

"You're the drop kick who knocked my daughter up?" My dad fumed while pointing a finger at Emmett.

"Yes Sir." I should speak up and end this lie right now but I didn't have the courage to. My dad turned back to me and saw the tears running down my face and the look on his face slightly soften.

"Bella I need you to leave right now." He was kicking me out where was I going to go? I had no where besides here and my mums and I didn't want to go back to Phoenix.

"You're kicking me out?" I asked in a quivering voice.

"God no Bella I just need time to think right now. Just stay at a friend's house or something. I don't know what to think right now and it's better if you're not here to get the end of it." I nodded my head at least he wasn't kicking me out right now. I got up and gave my dad a hug as I went upstairs to pack some clothes. When I went back down Emmett was waiting by the door for me.

"Come for a drive with me while we figure everything out." I just nodded my head because I couldn't form words right now. If I went with Emmett it meant I had someone there to talk to about everything and I needed to talk to him about him claiming he's the father.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

As soon as we were in the car Emmett grabbed my hand and started driving. He didn't grab my hand in a romantic way or anything it was just a friendly gesture to give me some comfort. I just looked out the window not noticing where we were driving to, I had other things to worry about. Like what would I do if my dad did kick me out eventually? I hadn't being thinking about anything else besides telling my dad. What was I going to do tonight and until my dad wanted me back? I didn't have anywhere to go, I don't even think I have enough money for a motel room for one night let alone how many it's going to take my dad to calm down. Maybe I could convince Emmett to take me back home so I could get my truck. If I had my truck I could at least park it somewhere and stay in it.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Emmett squeezing my hand.

"Bella are you ok? I mean with everything that just happened back there?" He looked quickly over to me before letting his eyes go back to the road.

"No but I can't do anything about how my dad acted. I just have to wait for him to calm down and hopefully I'll be able to go home. I don't think that's going to be tonight though." He furrowed his eyebrows together much the same way that Edward did when he was thinking of something.

"Well figure something out don't worry about anything Bella. I'll be there every step of the way for you." I was a bit confused as to why Emmett was being so caring when in school he was the complete opposite, but at this time I didn't care because I needed someone, I just hope it doesn't come and bite me in the end.

"Emmett why did you tell my dad that you're the father of my baby?" He let out a sigh.

"He was going off at you about not keeping your legs closed and all that crap and I just knew if you couldn't tell him who the baby's father was it would get worst. You were already in tears I didn't want him to make you feel any more depressed. I'm sorry if I over stepped the line, I just wanted to protect you, anyway you're part of the family now because your carrying my nephew or niece." He gave me a sheepish grin when he said the last part. I knew he was right about my dad, but I am going to fix this. I'll tell Edward that the baby is his as soon as the times right.

"Thank you Emmett for looking out for me, but I think I need to tell Edward. I don't want this to get more out of hand then it already is. My dad thinks you're the father we don't need the rest of the town thinking that as well." I looked out the window noticing where we were heading.

"Emmett I can't go to your house, I'll feel like I'm imposing on you. Your parents already took Rosalie in."

"It's fine Bella. They love you as if you're their daughter they would probably hurt me if I didn't bring you home after finding out." I didn't want to stay with them I would feel like I was putting them out they already had one pregnant teenager under their roof they didn't need another.

"Emmett please just take me back to get my truck and I'll figure something out." He started laughing at me.

"Just because Alice taught you how to do the puppy dog eyes doesn't mean they'll work on me. You don't have much choice I'm driving and I want to go to my home, so there." He said poking his tongue out at me like a child.

We pulled up in front of the Cullen's house and made our way to the door. Emmett walked straight in yelling that he was home. Carlisle and Esme rushed towards Emmett's voice.

"Young man you have some explaining to do." I had never heard Esme use that tone of voice before and it scared me a little.

"But I actually haven't done anything I just brought Bella over is all." Emmett said shoving his hands in his pockets making him look like a little boy getting in trouble. Alice and Edward appeared at the top of the stairs to watch their brother get in trouble. I noticed Rosalie wasn't there but Emmett said she was ignoring him.

"You've done more with Bella then just bring her over here, son." When I heard Carlisle mention me my head shot up to look at him.

"What are you talking about dad?" Emmett was confused and in all honesty so was I.

"We got a call from Chief Swan while you were out Emmett." Both mine and Emmett's eyes went wide when my father was mention.

"What did my dad say Carlisle?" I was hoping my dad didn't say that Emmett was the father but everything they had been saying to Emmett made sense if he did.

"He said that you're pregnant." My eyes quickly looked at Edward to see his reaction. His face was a blank canvas I had no idea what he was thinking.

"And that Emmett admitted to being the father." That got a reaction from Edward he turned and stormed off slamming his bedroom door when he got there. I looked back at Carlisle and Esme who were looking up the stairs confused at Edwards's outburst.

"He also told us that he kicked you out for now until he calms down." Esme spoke softly towards me. I nodded my head not sure if I could trust my voice not to crack.

"Dear you're welcome to stay here if you need. This isn't the best option but it's the only one we really have right now but Rosalie is staying in the guest room and seen as you're with Emmett you could have the choice of staying with Rosalie or Emmett." I looked at Emmett not sure what to do. I didn't want to be near Rosalie but on the same token I didn't want to be sharing a room with Emmett because we weren't together.

"Bella can have my bed I'll crash on the lounge in my room." Emmett said to his mum.

"Son we're not happy about what you got yourself into but we'll help you just like we're helping Edward and Rosalie." Carlisle said patting Emmett on the back. Esme came over to me and gave me a hug.

"It'll be alright Bella dear, you'll get through." Emmett took my hand taking me from his mother's arms and led me up stairs to his room. I couldn't form words at that present moment to correct anyone I had so many things running through my head.

Emmett pulled me into his room and closed the door behind us.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I didn't realise that your dad would call my parents. I've just made it worst for you now. We can work something out to make this better."

"I'm a bit confused and shocked about everything right now Emmett so please just stop talking. I just need some time." I walked over to his bed sitting in the centre. I had no idea what to do anyway I turned people would get hurt. I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. I started crying again, it was all I could do to get my frustration out. Emmett sat on the bed next to be pulling me into his arms. I felt so comfortable and relaxed here. He was acting like a big brother to me, there was nothing more between as then that. He sat back against the headboard of the bed to make himself more comfortable while I continued to cry in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

I was so caught up in my crying I didn't hear Emmett's door open.

"So it's true then you two are together?" Edward spoke from Emmett's door looking at the way me and Emmett were sitting. Me and Emmett were both silent surprised by Edwards appearance.

"It didn't take you long Bella to find someone else. You knew the story about Emmett and Rosalie and you go to him of all people." I sat up pushing myself away from Emmett because it wasn't what it appeared to be with me and him, it was just for comfort.

"Edward seriously dude shut up you don't have any idea what's going on right now." Emmett said standing up in front of Edward.

"I know what I see and what I see is my ex girlfriend in the arms of my brother! I just don't get you Emmett you went after Rose and now you go after Bella. Brother's don't do that!" Edward was getting angry his voice was rising.

"Edward you left her for Rosalie! You made the choice to leave her." Both of them looked ready to hit each other I managed to get off the bed and push myself in between them.

"Both of you stop! I can't deal with you going at each other right now. Edward you really need to stop because you have no idea what is going on. Emmett back off he has a right to be angry, I don't need protecting all the time I can stand up for myself." Emmett and Edward both huffed, but moved away from each other.

"Whatever mum sent me up here to tell you dinner is ready." Edward turned and left the room slamming the door behind him. That boy seriously had a problem with slamming doors. I looked out the window noticing that it had grown dark while I had my crying fit.

"Bella don't worry about him. Come on let's go have dinner, you haven't eaten until you've tried my mum's roaster chicken." I followed Emmett downstairs to the dining room where everyone including Rosalie was sitting. I took a seat next to Emmett which was also across from Edward. He didn't even look up when I took my seat. I frowned down at my food.

I was worried about Edward. He had so much going on right now with Rosalie, but I knew I had to do the right thing and tell him the baby was his. I just didn't know how I was caught up into a web of lies and if I reveal mine it could reveal the others as well. I felt so much pressure on me, I had to keep all these secrets and it wasn't fair I just wanted to be able to go back and be a normal teenager with no worries.

I picked at my food not really eating any of it. Don't get me wrong Emmett was right it was the best but my stomach was all over the place with worry and also more sickness. I excused myself from the table with everyone looking at me while I made my way up the stairs. When I got to Emmett's room I closed the door and made my way to the bathroom.

When I exited the bathroom I jumped in surprise to see Rosalie of all people sitting on Emmett's bed.

"What do you want?" I wasn't in the mood to put up with Rosalie after the day I had.

"I just wanted to let you know that I know the truth. Your baby is not Emmett's its Edward. I'm not stupid I know Emmett would never go for a girl like you, he has better taste. Don't think that just because you're knocked up Edward's going to come running back to you. He is mine now." She spat at me.

"Honestly Rosalie I don't care. I'm not here to steal your boyfriend he made his choice. I'm only here because I needed a place to stay for the night. So if you stay out my way I'll stay out of yours and we can avoid any arguments." I said crossing my arms so she could see that I wasn't intimidated by her anymore.

"I'm not going to stay out of your way until you finally realise that Edward will never love you. He only loves me and our child. So just go somewhere else and raise your little bastard by yourself." She fumed back.

"I'm sorry has he ever said he loves you?" I waited for an answer but she didn't give me one.

"I'm going to take that as a no. See when he broke up with me Rosalie he told me he would always love me and that he had to do the right thing by you and the baby not because he loved you but because he felt obligated. So tell me who does he love? Oh and by the way don't act like your Miss Innocent. I know your carrying Emmett's baby." I bit back with a smirk on my face.

"You little bitch!" She shrieked before coming towards me. I felt her hand collide with my face and my hair being pulled. I tried to fight back but unlike Rosalie I didn't really want to hit a pregnant woman even if she was the one that attacked me first.

"Get off me you crazy lunatic" I said trying to push her away with as little force as possible. She continued to shriek until finally she was pulled off of me.

"What the hell is going on?" Emmett boomed while restraining Rosalie who was fighting his hold.

"Nothing Emmett it's fine just a misunderstanding." I said trying to avoid this whole talk.

"Bullshit Bella, your lips bleeding." He said as he let go of Rosalie and came over to me to inspect my lip.

"She started it. She was making up lies about me and the baby." Rosalie pouted trying to weasel her way out of any trouble.

"And what were the lies that were said?" Emmett asked her.

"She said that the baby was yours and not Edwards" She gave Emmett a look telling him to go along with her.

"I'm pretty sure that's the truth though Rosalie, even if you don't like to admit it." Emmett quickly replied not falling for her tricks.

"Bella why don't you go get some ice for that lip I think I need to have a talk with Rosalie." Emmett said telling me with his eyes just to give him this time with her. I nodded my head and walked out of the room intent on getting the ice for my lip.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

As I walked back upstairs from getting the ice I could hear music coming from Edwards room. I learnt from our brief time together that you could tell what mood he was in by what he listened to and from the music I was hearing I could guess he was in a depressing mood. I don't know why I did it but I knocked on his door, I suppose subconsciously I wanted to try and comfort him even after our time apart. I entered when I heard a soft come in.

Edward sat up looking at me, confused as to why I was there in his room. I went to say something when he noticed my lip.

"Holy shit Bella! What happened?" He asked as he leapt up to take a closer look at it.

"Nothing it's fine just a misunderstanding with Rosalie." I said trying to brush it off.

"Rosalie did this?" He questioned. I nodded my head slowly.

"You didn't hit her did you?" He continued to question.

"No why would I hit her? She's pregnant." I said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Yes well apparently you are as well to my brother I might add." He replied with no emotion while his hands dropped from my face where they had been.

"Edward please I didn't come here to argue I just came to see if you were alright." I spoke quietly.

"I'm just peachy Bella. I find out my ex girlfriend who I love is having a baby with my brother while I'm stuck with someone I don't love also expecting a baby. Don't get me wrong I love my baby. I don't understand Bella why my brother of all people. I mean is it because you couldn't have me you had to have him." Edward fumed.

"Edward you honestly don't understand." I said backing away putting some space between us because Edward was becoming more and more angry.

"Well then explain it to me!" He yelled.

"I can't it will ruin everything Edward. It's just to hard." I cried.

"I don't care just God damn tell me." He yelled back.

"The baby's not Emmett's" He seemed to calm down slightly when I said this.

"The whose is it?" He asked. I looked into his eyes and knew that even if this ruined everything for Rosalie and Emmett it was the right thing to do for our baby.

"Yours" I squeaked out. Before I could realise what was happening Edward started yelling in my face.

"Mine what do you mean mine. This can't be happening." He grabbed the lamb from his bedside table throwing it across the room where it smashed against the wall.

"Why the hell does your dad thinks its Emmett's then? Jesus Christ Bella I just don't understand." He stopped for a second to give me time to say something but I didn't know what to say.

"Answer me Bella." He continued to yell and throw things across the room until Emmett barged in with Rosalie not far behind him.

"Edward man calm down." Emmett said while trying to restrain Edward. Edward was to quick for Emmett and continued to throw stuff.

"Edward stop there are pregnant women here. You don't want to hurt them do you?" When Edward heard this he stopped his arm in mid stride from throwing the object he was holding.

"Now what the hell were you doing?" Emmett asked while I continued to stand against a wall trying to control my tears and Rosalie stood in the doorway not sure what to do.

"Bella just told me that you're not the father, I am." Edward said without any emotion and not making eye contact with any of us.

"And that's reason enough to trash your whole room?" Emmett questioned.

"Emmett don't you get it I'm having two kids now with two separate women. How the hell am I suppose to support them? How am I meant to be a good father to two children when I'm still a child?" Edward sobbed as he fell to his knees. I felt sorry for Edward because he still didn't know all the truth but it wasn't my place to tell him about Rosalie's lies.

"Edward look there's something you need to know?" Emmett said while he looked back at Rosalie.

"Don't you dare Emmett" Rosalie hissed.

"Edward Rosalie's baby is actually mine. I'm really sorry we never meant for anything to happen but it did and now we have to live with the consequences. I never wanted to hurt you, your my brother." Emmett rushed out while kneeling down to Edward's level so they could look each other in the eye. It took a while for Edward to comprehend what he had been told but as soon as he did his fist went directly for Emmett's face. Rosalie shrieked while Edward continued to punch into Emmett. Emmett could have fought back but he just took it all. I snapped out of my dazed and tried to pull Edward off.

"Edward stop your hurting him." I yelled, while trying to stay out of the way of the two fighting boys. All the yelling and shrieking from all of us alerted Carlisle and Esme that something was wrong because they came running in.

Carlisle quickly pulled Edward off of Emmett while Esme looked over Emmett to make sure that he was alright.

"What is going on in here?" No one responded not wanting to get anyone into anymore trouble.

"Fine don't talk. Emmett go to your room I'll talk to you later. Rosalie can you give me a minute with Edward." Rosalie and Emmett both left the room without a word. When Esme looked around the room she standing in the corner

"Are you ok Bella?" She asked as she checked to see if I had any injuries. She ran her finger over the cut on my lip.

"I'm fine just a sore lip." I said offering her a small smile to show that I was ok. She brought me into her arms giving me a motherly hug.

"Are you sure your ok? You don't have to lie to me." Esme whispered into my ear.

"Honestly I'm fine. Emmett's face is probably worse than mine."

"Esme do you want to take Bella down stairs and take care of that cut? While I talk to our son." Carlisle cut in giving us our cue to leave so he could talk to Edward.

"Wait mum, dad can I please talk to Bella first than I promise I'll tell you everything." Esme looked confused while Carlisle just looked angry that Edward was trying to put off talking to him but he nodded his head anyway and left the room with Esme in toe so that we could talk. We stood in an awkward silence until Edward finally spoke.

"Are you ok? I didn't mean to push you over, I'm sorry." He looked down at his feet not making eye contact with me.

"I really am fine. I didn't get hurt." I looked away from him not sure I could look at the broken man in front of me.

"So it's all true your baby's mine, Rose's is Emmett?" I looked up noticing that he had moved in front of me.

"Yes." I whispered there was no need to talk loudly he was right in front of me.

"How long have you known that you were pregnant? I need to know." He was speaking calmly to me but you could see that he was having a hard time staying that way.

"Today, Alice and Jasper took me to the hospital this morning because I was sick at school. I've been sick all weekend. I thought it was a bug but I was proven wrong." He looked up into my eyes and I realised why I had fallen in love with him.

"Were you going to tell me?" I shrugged my shoulders I needed to be honest with him, he deserved that much.

"I kept changing my mind. I didn't want to hurt you anymore." He let out sigh but wouldn't lose eye contact with me.

"What changed your mind?" He walked us backwards to the point my back was against a wall.

"I was walking past your room and heard the kind of music you were playing and then when I saw you and I just knew I needed to tell you. You deserved a chance to be a part of this baby's life."

"So you're keeping the baby?" I nodded my head to me there was no other choice I couldn't bring myself to get an abortion or put my baby up for adoption.

"Thank you Bella for telling me and for keeping our baby. I understand you didn't want to tell me at one point but I'm glad you changed your mind. I'm not angry with you, I'm disappointed you didn't come to me straight away but I'll get over that." He bent down and kissed me. I wasn't expecting that I thought he would be angry with me just like he was angry with Emmett

"Why aren't you angry with me?" I said when we pulled apart.

"Bella you found out today that you were pregnant and you told me. I know you weren't sure if you were going to tell me but every woman probably goes through the same thing when they need to tell their partner their pregnant." I didn't believe him but I was selfish and wanted him to myself and I wasn't going to argue and push him away.

"Are you angry with Emmett and Rosalie?" He pushed away from the door and brought his fingers to his nose.

"Yes and no. I can't believe he lied to me but at the same time I can see why he did it. I mean he's my brother so no matter what I love him but because he's my brother it just makes it worse. I know that he must of really loved Rosalie to even think about sleeping with her while she was with me. But with Rosalie I don't think I could forgive her anytime soon. She lied to me and tried to keep Emmett out of his baby's life. I just need time to think about everything before I forgive anyone."

"I'm sorry this all happened to you Edward. I'm sorry I'm taking your life way because I got pregnant. I'm sorry for what Rosalie and Emmett did to you. I'm just sorry for everything." He came back over to me wrapping me in his arms and kissing my head.

"Bella you have nothing to be sorry for you told me that's what's important. If I remember right it takes two to make a baby so you're not ruining my life. It was Rosalie and Emmett's choice to do what they did not yours." I pushed away a little so I could look up to his face.

"But I knew Edward. I knew that the baby wasn't yours last week. When you rang me I was going to tell you but you were so happy I couldn't. I lied to you." He pulled me back to him.

"Bella it wasn't your place to tell me. Now will you please stop apologising and just be happy that we can be together now." He bent down and gave me a kiss. It was sweet and loving. We were both trying to show each other how we felt in this kiss. We managed to lie down on the bed together. Edward pulled away from me and rested his forehead against mine.

"Bella, right now all I want to do is make love to you. I know we only just found out everything, but I don't care it doesn't change how I feel about you. I love you Isabella with all my heart." I looked up into his emerald green eyes and saw the love he felt for me.

"I love you Edward." We continued to kiss slowly taking each other's clothes off, there was no rush we wanted to show each other the love we felt with every little touch. When we were finally naked in front of each other Edward rolled on top of me. He slowly slid himself into me and it felt wonderful, like this was where we belong. We made love slowly whispering that we loved each other. When we had both came down from our highs we laid there in each other's arms and just spoke about how all of this was going to work. We had a lot of things to work out but we were going to work them out together.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

I was awoken by soft kisses along my neck. I rolled over to find Edward laying there smiling at me.

"Good morning, love." He murmured before giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning. Why are you so happy?" I mumbled still in a state of half sleep.

"I'm happy because you are the woman I love and you are caring my child." He said giving me a kiss in between each word. I loved this man so much, but it all seemed so surreal, like at any moment something was going to change and it would all go back to being horrible. I didn't understand how he could take everything so calmly.

"What are you worried about?" Edward raised his hand running over my eyebrows to smooth my frown away.

"I just feel like somehow this is all going to end horribly. You should be angry with me not laying here kissing me and saying that you love me. This doesn't feel like it's going to last. Don't get me wrong I love that you want me. I just don't think I deserve it." He pulled me closer to him so my head was tucked under his chin.

"Bella I can't be angry with you. Trust me I tried last night but it didn't work I love you too much to be angry with you. I don't care what's happened I just want to enjoy the time we have together. We were already robbed of a couple of months together. Stop beating yourself up over this, I love you and I love our child, nothing you do will change that." We laid there for a while lost in our own thoughts. I was thinking about everything to come. What was going to happen with me and Edward? What was going to happen to Rosalie and Emmett? Was Edward going to stay around for the baby? How am I going to tell everyone that I'm pregnant? What will they think?

"Edward what's going to happen with everything?" I asked looking down at our intertwined hands.

"What do you mean?"

"With us? with Emmett and Rosalie? The baby? Just everything. I don't know what's going to happen and I don't like not knowing. This isn't something I can read in a book." Edward pulled my chin so that I was looking at him, instead of somewhere else.

"Well I don't know what's going to happen to Emmett and Rosalie but they'll figure something out. Emmett won't let her go if he loves her and I can safely say he will stay around for the baby. With us I want to go back to before Rosalie told me she was pregnant. I want to be able to say that you're my girlfriend to everyone who will listen. I want to be the luckiest man and come home to you every night. I never want to let you go. If you're worried that I'm not going to want to be around for the baby you're wrong. I went with Rosalie so I could do the right thing, it wasn't out of love. I'm with you because I love you and I love our baby and I want to be there. This baby is special no matter what because it's a part of both of us." I lent up and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you Edward I really needed to hear that. I'm sorry I'm so insecure right now I just don't like not knowing anything." Edward stood up and started getting dressed while I was able to enjoy the view.

"Do you see something you like Miss Swan." I looked away and blushed, embarrassed that I got caught looking.

"You don't have to be embarrassed to look Bella. I like it when you look at me anyway. Come on get dressed we need to go and talk to my parents." He said holding his hand out to me to help me get up.

After I got dressed, we made our way downstairs hand in hand to find Edward's parents. We found them in the lounge room with Emmett and Rosalie. Carlisle quickly noticed me and Edward and our joined hands giving us a confused looked.

"Bella, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett were just about to talk to us why don't you give us a few minutes and we'll have breakfast." Esme said from her seat next to Carlisle.

"Actually mum what we have to say has something to do with them to, so we can all sit down and talk." Emmett said fidgeting with his hands. Carlisle and Esme simple nodded and me and Edward made our way to sit down.

"So what is it son that you need to talk to us about?" Carlisle asked placing his arm around Esme in a loving gesture. I looked at Edward noticing how he was leaning back against the lounge with his arm slung over the back looking completely at ease. I didn't know why he was so calm because I knew what this conversation was going to be about.

"We'll yesterday when you and mum spoke to me and Bella some of what was said wasn't exactly true. You see Bella is pregnant but it's not mine. We've never been like that I was simply at her house yesterday because I needed someone to talk to and Chief Swan came in and Bella told him that she was pregnant, anyway I said I was the father because he wouldn't stop yelling at Bella. We were going to tell everyone that I wasn't the father but then Chief Swan rang you before we got back and it all just got a bit out of hand." Emmett stopped to take a much needed breath.

"Bella dear who is the father?" Esme asked me.

"Well, I um, the" I couldn't get it out before Edward interrupted me.

"I am." I could see that Edward's parents weren't happy about his little revelation.

"Edward what do you mean you are? You and Rose are having a baby together and you go around and make another girl pregnant? Are you that irresponsible? Did we not teach you to use protection?" Carlisle was giving Edward his fatherly rant while we sat there in silence waiting for a break so we could tell the rest of the story.

"Carlisle the thing is there's more to this story." Rosalie spoke, sitting up straighter so as not give off that she was weak in anyway. I was surprised she was speaking up.

"Yes I'm pregnant, but it's not Edward's. I told him it was because I didn't want to lose him. We were always so careful that it can't be his." Carlisle was looking at everyone trying to work out what was going on.

"So you are all telling me that Rosalie and Bella are pregnant, that Edward is the father of Bella's baby even though we were told it was Emmett and that Edward is not the father of Rosalie's baby even though that was what we were also told." We all nodded not sure what to say Carlisle looked like he was getting angry which was rare because he always seemed so calm. Esme seemed to notice the change in her husband and put a reassuring hand on his lap.

"Rosalie you know I look at you like a daughter, so who is the father?" Esme was speaking now trying to defuse any anger that might arise.

"I am." Emmett spoke up. Carlisle eyes flickered to Emmett.

"What do you mean you are?" Carlisle hissed at Emmett

"I'm the father of Rosalie's baby, I'm not going into detail dad you know how it happens you're a doctor." Carlisle face went red, when his son started making a joke out of this situation.

"Emmett this isn't funny! Both of you have been irresponsible by not using protection. Emmett how could you do this to your own brother. I know Rosalie conceived while with Edward which leads me to think that you slept with her while they were in a relationship." Carlisle quickly got control over himself again once Esme put her hands on his shoulders to keep him in place.

"I'm sorry for my yelling I'm just disappointed in both of you boys. Never mind though because me and your mother will be here for you all no matter what. Rosalie and Bella you are welcomed to stay here as long as you need, even after the babies are born. I suppose this explains why Bella and Edward came down holding hands this morning. Are you and Rosalie in a relationship now Emmett? Even if you aren't I still expect you to do the right thing by her and the baby." He said giving Emmett a look saying I mean it.

"We're going to try to make it work between us for the baby's sake." Carlisle nodded his head while Esme sat there and gave her son a smile to show that she was proud of him for being a man and owning up to his responsibilities.

"Right well I need to talk to your mother about everything that's going on. Esme dear will you come with me to my study." When Carlisle and Esme left the room I turned to Edward.

"Well that was better than I expected." Edward nodded his head in agreement.

"I wish they had gone harder on Emmett, jerk still slept with my girlfriend even if I wasn't in love with her." Emmett looked over at us hearing our conversation.

"I'm sorry dude it just happened." Edward clenched his fist to stop him from hitting Emmett

"Don't call me dude stay away from me right now Emmett or you'll end up with another black eye." Emmett nodded his head grabbing Rosalie's hand and leaving the lounge to just me and Edward.

"Edward you're going to have to forgive him at one point. It's better to do it soon so you don't walk around hating your own brother. What if something happened to him you would regret the way you feel."

"I know you're right Bella, but I can't right now ok. What would you like to do today after school?" I knew by the tone of his voice that I needed to drop the subject. I loved the fact that even though we were only together for short amount of time before now I can tell what his body language and tone of voice mean.

"I was thinking we could go see my dad, set the record straight so he doesn't keeping thinking Emmett's the father." I subconsciously touched my stomach thinking about the baby. Edward placed his hand over mine on my stomach.

"I'll come with you this involves me to." I smiled liking the idea that someone would be there when I spoke to my dad. He could get angry like he did yesterday and I didn't want to go through that alone.

"I can't guarantee that you'll walk out with that pretty face intact."

"You think I have a pretty face then." I nodded my head laughing at the stupid voice he was using.

"I don't care what your dad will do to me, you need me there so I'll be there." I leant forward giving him a kiss.

"I love you, even if my dad does ruin your pretty face." He chuckled and pulled me up so we could have some breakfast before heading to school and what could be an eventful afternoon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

School was normal except for the extra stares and whispering from people. It probably had something to do with me and Edward walking in holding hands when yesterday he was with Rosalie.

"If you need anything at all just come and get me." Edward said as he noticed everyone looking at us and talking. I nodded my head telling him I would do that.

Besides the stares and whispering school went by rather smoothly and quickly. I think it had something to do with me dreading going and seeing my father because I had no idea how he was going to react.

After school Edward drove us to my dad's house. When we got there I couldn't bring myself to open the car door and take the few steps to the front door. What if my dad was still angry? Telling him Edward's the father could just make it worst. But I had no choice I needed to be honest with my dad, he deserved that much from me. As soon as I opened the door and stepped out Edward was beside me holding my hand.

"It'll be alright Bella. I'm here if it gets too bad, just tell me and we can go." I looked up into his eyes and knew that he would be there if anything got out of control. I simply nodded my head and walked towards the front door. I rang the doorbell not sure if it was still ok for me to just walk into the house. When we heard my dad coming towards the door Edward dropped my hand, he did so that we wouldn't make my dad anymore angry. When my dad opened the door he didn't look great. He was still in his clothes from yesterday and he had bags under his red rimmed eyes. It looked like he barely slept and had been crying.

"Bells!" My dad got out before engulfing me in his arms. I had no idea what to do I was shocked. My dad was never affectionate towards me and here he was hugging me after yelling at me the day before to leave. I patted his back unsure of what to do.

"Hey dad" He pulled back from me keeping his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have yelled. I should have stayed calm why you and that Emmett boy talked to me about it." My dad was shocking me further with his apology. I definitely wasn't expecting that.

"Dad that's why we're here, I need to talk to you about it more. Can we please go inside?" He ushered us into the house and into the lounge room to sit and talk.

"Go ahead Bella. I won't yell I'll stay calm." I looked down at my hands and then over to Edward. I didn't know how to start this conversation. I decided just coming out with it was the best option.

"Emmett's not the father, dad, Edward is. Emmett said he was yesterday because he saw how upset I was when you were yelling and he just wanted to help. He took me back to the Cullen's last night to tell them the truth, but you had already rang them and at the time I hadn't told Edward." My dad held his hands up asking me to stop for a minute.

"I thought you and that Rosalie were expecting a child, Edward? Small town news gets around fast." My dad wasn't saying it in an angry way he was just trying to work everything out. Edward rubbed the back of his neck nervously while he spoke.

"Yeah well that's what I thought to Chief Swan, but I found out last night that Rosalie actually cheated on me with Emmett and it's actually his not mine. Bella told me about our baby last night and I just want to say Chief Swan that no matter what I'll be there for Bella and the baby. I love your daughter, sir. I was never in love with Rosalie I was with her because I thought it was the right thing to do for the baby but it's not mine so I have nothing holding me back from being with Bella." I looked at Edward with tears in my eyes. He had just told my dad that he loved me.

"I can see that son. It's obvious from the way you look at her. I respect you for coming here today with her, that took a lot of guts on your behalf especially after the way I acted yesterday which you've probably heard about. I can't say I'm exactly pleased with what you two have gotten yourselves into but I'm here to support you both. I'm not going to be angry with you, this is partially my fault to if I had been there more for Bella then maybe everything would be different but we can't go back. I'm sorry for what your brother and Rosalie put you through but I'm glad it brought you back to Bella." My dad held out his hand to Edward, who took it in his own and shook it. My dad had completely changed from yesterday and I had no idea why, but I loved him for being the bigger man and saying he would help us through this.

"Bella, honey I would like you to come home. I understand if you don't want to but just know that you can come back anytime you want." I went to my dad and gave him another hug to show him how much this meant to me.

"I want to come home dad." He pulled me closer to him and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you Bells even if I don't show it all the time. I'm going to try and be a better dad." I nodded my head against his chest and let my tears fall, these were tears of happiness for once.

"I know dad, I love you to." We pulled apart and smiled. I looked over to Edward who was sitting there awkwardly like he had intruded on a private moment. My dad, noticing Edward was still there, straighten himself up a bit.

"Just because you got my daughter pregnant Edward, doesn't mean you can steal her away from me. What I'm saying is that I would prefer for you to stay here instead of her going to your house all the time, that's my only ground rule." We both nodded our head in agreement, if it meant my dad not being angry at me and me still being able to spend time with Edward I would do it.

"Right let's go to the diner for an early dinner I'm starving, my shout." My dad said wrapping his arm around my shoulder walking us towards the door with Edward walking not far behind us.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

On the way to the diner my dad picked up Sue Clearwater. Apparently they had been dating for a few months and my dad felt that seen as I was brave enough to tell him about my pregnancy, he would tell me about Sue. Sue was a lovely woman she asked me about my pregnancy and if I needed anything at all just to call her and she would help me. My dad had apparently told her last night because he was upset about the way he acted. Throughout the whole ride Edward held my hand in the back seat smiling at me and stealing chaste kisses whenever he could. I saw that my dad and Sue noticed a few times but neither of them said anything.

By the time we actually got to the diner I didn't realise how hungry I was until my stomach rumbled loudly causing Edward to laugh at me. When we entered the diner we ordered our food straight away, being a small town the diner was the only real place to eat out so we all knew what we wanted. We were all fairly quiet until waiting for our meals to arrive when my dad started speaking.

"Bella I have something else to tell you." I noticed he grabbed Sue's hand looking at her for reassurance.

"Well I've asked Sue to move in with us. I was going to tell you yesterday but then everything happened." I almost chocked on the water I was drinking. Edward had to pat my back to get me to stop.

"If you don't like the idea we can work something else out Bella." Sue said to me looking like she didn't really want to not be able to move in.

"No it's fine I swear I was just a little shocked. Besides it'll be good for me to have another girl around the house during the pregnancy." I smiled at her showing her that I was truly ok with it. She made my dad happy and it meant that my dad would be home more often hopefully. Before we could say anything more Lauren one of popular girls from school came up. Unfortunately for us she was a waitress here after school most days.

"So Swan I just heard your little announcement, thanks to Rosalie. I'm amazed that someone would ever want to have sex with you." I didn't get time to reply before Edward spoke up.

"Lauren I think you should leave right now." Lauren acted surprise as though she missed Edward sitting there.

"Oh I didn't see you there Edward, doesn't surprise me you would be hanging around Swan now. You just have a thing for those pregnant girls don't you first Rosalie now this one." She said pointing her thumb towards me.

"Miss Mallory I think you should leave you're upsetting my step-daughter." I looked at Sue shocked she had called me her step-daughter when we barely knew each other.

"I'm sorry I don't think I'll take advice from an old women whose husband just died and she's already shacking up with someone else." I was getting angrier every time Lauren opened her mouth.

"Lauren please leave, I will not tolerate my family being spoken to like that." My dad was trying to be calm but I could see him going red in the face.

"Oh just like your first wife left you Chief Swan. I heard that she left becau-" I didn't give Lauren a chance to finish her sentence before I punched her in the nose.

"Bitch I think you broke my nose!" She screeched at me.

"Don't you ever talk to anyone in my family like that again Lauren or I'll make sure it's a lot worse." She ran off with blood dripping down her face. I was so full of adrenaline that the blood didn't even worry me. I sat back down finally realising how sore my hand was. My dad, Sue and Edward were all just sitting there staring at me.

"What she had it coming." I said nursing my hand. Edward noticed the way I was holding my hand.

"I think you've hurt your hand Bella."

"It's fine...don't touch it." I screeched at the end when he moved my hand.

"Chief Swan I think we should take her to my father so we can see what's wrong with her hand." My dad nodded his head while grabbing his keys and Sue's hand following us out to the car.

"Dad aren't you going to have to write a report or something seen as you witnessed that?" He just laughed at me.

"The only thing I'm going to be doing Bella is teaching you how to throw a punch without hurting yourself."

"But I just hit someone in public, I'm sure you have to do something." I was certain he would have to report it even though I was his daughter that didn't give me exception from the law.

"If anyone says anything it was provoked. You have me, Sue and Edward as witnesses. Anyway I would have done it myself if she wasn't a minor and a girl." My dad said giving me a smirk.

On the way to the Cullen's house Edward kept asking me if I was alright and if the baby was alright. It was starting to get on my nerves.

"Edward it's my hand it has nothing to do with the baby for God sakes stop asking, if anything changes I'll tell you." I snapped, my dad chuckled from the front seat while me and Sue sent him a glare. The rest of the ride both him and Edward were quiet. I felt bad for snapping at him but I was in pain and he already knew that so why keep asking.

We pulled up to the front of the Cullen's house and made our way to the door. We followed Edward into the house, while he yelled for his dad. Carlisle came down the stairs looking surprised at seeing all of us standing there.

"Charlie, Bella and I believe it's Sue what do we owe this pleasure?" Carlisle seemed to have calmed down from this morning.

"Carlisle, Bella punched Lauren Mallory in the face while we were at the dinner and she seems to have hurt her hand." My dad said as Carlisle walked over to me taking my hand in his with a gentle touch.

"And why were you punching Lauren in the face?" He asked looking down at my hand.

"She started insulting my family and I didn't like it." I know I sounded childish but I didn't care, I wasn't going to let some little want to be Barbie insult my family. Maybe we weren't technically a family but that didn't matter. Carlisle continued looking over my hand while talking to me.

"Well I would say you shouldn't hit people but I know what Miss Mallory can be like. Your hands not broke you've just bruised it. Edward grab me a bandage from my office. Just leave the bandage on for a few days and it will be fine. I suggest you don't punch anyone until you've learnt how to properly" When Edward had returned with the bandage and Carlisle had wrapped my hand up he turned to my dad.

"So I take it you've found out the truth about Bella and Edward today Charlie?" My dad nodded his head.

"Yeah I did, I'm not happy about what these two have gotten themselves into but like I told them this morning I'm going to support them. The way I acted last night was wrong and I know that now." Just then Esme walked down the stairs coming to stand next to Carlisle.

"I'm glad you're supporting them as well Charlie. We've told Bella she's welcomed to stay here as long as she needs."

"My dad's asked me to go back home Esme and I agreed. I really appreciate you letting me stay here last night." Esme came over and hugged me.

"Nonsense it was our pleasure you're basically our daughter. If you need anything at all just let me know." I nodded my head walking over to Edward who put his arm around me.

"Chief Swan seen as I have to come back and get my car anyway is it alright if I stay the night." I looked at Edward not expecting him to ask my dad if he could stay over my first night back at home.

"Sure son, it's not as if you can get Bella even more pregnant." Everyone let out a slight chuckle not knowing if it was too early to joke or not. We all said good bye to Edward's parents and made our way back home. Sue decided to stay the night at our house seen as she was moving in soon.

The night went fairly quick with Sue making us dinner seen as we didn't get a chance to finish our meals at the diner. We were all watching TV when my dad said he was ready for bed, so he and Sue made their way up to his room. Me and Edward sat in the lounge room in each other arms for a little while longer watching a movie. I didn't realise I had fallen asleep until Edward put me down on my bed still half asleep I grabbed the pillow next to me hugging it to my chest.

"Bella love you need to give me the pillow so I can come to bed with you."

"No I need it for my science assignment." I mumbled I had no idea what he was saying or what I was saying to him in return. He pulled the pillows from my arms and laid down next to me so I could hug him instead.

"Trust you to think of assignments in your sleep." He chuckled. I snuggled into him falling into a deeper sleep dreaming about what our baby would look like.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

I rolled over the next morning to fine the other side of the bed empty. Looking around the room I noticed Edward wasn't any where to be seen. Quickly getting out of bed I made my way downstairs where I found him in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I sat down at the table, Edward jumped in surprise.

"Shit Bella you scared me. I was planning on making you breakfast and bringing it to you in bed but seen as you're up you can eat it here." He came over and gave me a kiss as he started putting the food on our plates. As soon as the food was on my plate the smell hit me. I ran to the bathroom and managed to make it to the toilet before I vomited. I didn't realise Edward had followed me until he pulled my hair away from my face and held it there.

"Go away Edward! I don't want you to see me like this." I felt him kneel down on the ground next to me as I slumped next to the toilet.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for everything including morning sickness, besides you still look beautiful." I snorted at his response, no one looked beautiful after throwing up. I pulled myself up off the floor.

"I'm going to take a shower and get ready for school. There's no way that I'm missing another day." Edward got up, placing a kiss on my cheek and left the bathroom so I could shower.

Once I was ready for school I met Edward down stairs and we made our way to his car. The drive to school we were both quiet it was a comfortable silence. I knew that the whole school would know that I was pregnant because of Lauren, but I didn't care. I had shown her that I could take care of myself and what were a few mean words to me anyway. I had become use to be called horrible names.

When we pulled up in front of the school Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were all waiting for us. Edward got out of the car and came around to my side grabbing my hand.

"Bella why didn't you tell me about you and Edward?" Alice said wrapping me in her arms.

"Because I wasn't sure how everyone was going to react. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's alright just make sure you tell me when something like that happens ok?" I nodded my head as she pulled me away from Edward and looped her arm threw mine, walking us towards school.

School was relatively boring we were just revising this semesters topics ready for next week's exams. Graduation was fast approaching there was only a month left before we left our school days behind us. Lunch came around not soon enough for me I was starving seen as I couldn't eat the breakfast Edward made me.

When I got my food I walked over to the table I normally sat at by myself. Not long after I sat down Edward came over and sat with me followed by Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

"What are you guys doing your committing social suicide by sitting with me?" I whispered yelled at them so no one else could really hear us.

"Bella I've already committed social suicide by getting Rosalie pregnant, plus she didn't want to sit anywhere else." I looked over at Rosalie not sure if that was the truth but when my eyes met hers she looked away as if denying it.

"I heard what Lauren said to you yesterday from dad. I don't want to hang around with someone like that and you're my best friend so I don't want to be anywhere else. I'm sorry I didn't sit here sooner I was too obsessed with being popular." I gave Alice a hug seen as she was sitting right next to me. I loved that she valued me as a friend so much that she would give up her popularity.

"I've never had anything against you Bella, I think you're a nice girl..." Jasper was cut off by Mike walking up to our table.

"So Edward you dropped one pregnant slut to go to another, man your standards have dropped." I could see Edward clenching his jaw trying to not getting angry.

"Mike it's none of your business who I'm going out with so back off before you regret it."

"Oh I'm so scared Cullen." Mike replied in a stupid childish impersonation of being scared voice.

"Besides we all knew you weren't man enough to knock the ice queen up. You even sure Swan is even carrying yours maybe she went to your brother for some fun." Mike was standing there smirking at us all. The smirk didn't last long before Edward was out of his seat and beating the crap out of him. I ran over to Edward trying to get him off of Mike when his arm came back and hit me in the stomach. I fell to the floor more in shock then pain. Emmett and Jasper managed to get Edward off of Mike while Rosalie and Alice came over to me to see if I'm alright.

"I'm fine I was just shocked. I'm not hurt or anything." I could hear Emmett whispering harshly to Edward. Before I knew what was happening Edward had picked me up off the ground and was carrying me out of the cafeteria.

"Edward put me down I'm capable of walking." He didn't answer me he just kept looking straight ahead walking towards his car. He managed to get me into his car and my seat belt on before screeching out of the car park.

"Edward what the hell are you doing. I can't miss school just because you lost your temper turn around and take me back."

"No" He said quiet harshly.

"Why the hell not? Where are you taking me?" He didn't even look at me when he spoke, it wasn't because he was paying attention to the road it was because he was avoiding me.

"Hospital." Was all he said as he continued to speed down the main street of town.

"Why I'm fine take me back to school now Edward!" I demanded I was fine I just wanted to go back to school I had already missed most of this week.

"Because something could be wrong with the baby because I was a complete idiot and tried to beat the shit out of Newton. What were you thinking trying to stop me? Just stop about school ok? I don't care about it the baby's more important." I bit the inside of my mouth to stop myself from yelling at him for being over protective. If he wanted to do this to make sure the baby was ok then I would go to the God damn hospital just to make him feel less guilty.

We pulled into the hospital and Edward got out of the car and ran to my side opening the door for me.

"Don't you even think about picking me up Edward I can walk myself." I said when I saw him go to lift me out of the car. He backed off allowing me to get out of the car. I followed Edward through the hospital until we found his dad.

"Bella, Edward what are you doing here?" I could see Carlisle looking over us quickly trying to work out what had brought us there.

"I got into a fight with Mike Newton today and accidently hit Bella in the stomach when she tried to stop me. I just wanted to make sure the baby was ok." Carlisle nodded his head and ushered us into a private room. He patted the bed to tell me to sit there.

"Have you felt any pain at all Bella?" Carlisle asked while he directed me to lay down.

"No I only felt a little pain when I was hit but nothing more than that." Carlisle examined my stomach pushing slightly in different places.

"Right well it all seems fine from the outside but I'm going to do an ultrasound just to make sure." He walked out of the room I presumed to find the machine.

"Bella, love are you sure you didn't feel any pain at all?" I rolled my eyes at Edward.

"I'm fine honestly you're just being stupid and over protective." He gave me a wary smile.

"Edward it wasn't your fault. You were right I didn't know what I was thinking trying to stop you I should have asked Emmett and Jasper to grab you." He grabbed my hand giving it a kiss.

"How about we're both in the wrong this time? I'm sorry I hurt you even if it was accidental." Carlisle walked back into the room at the moment with a machine.

"Well Bella lift your shirt up. This gel is going to be a bit cold." I flinched when he put it on my stomach. Carlisle took the machine wand and moved it around my stomach. He adjusted a few buttons on the machine and then we could hear a noise.

"Everything is fine as you can hear from your baby's heartbeat. From the looks of how big the foetus is I would say your due November 14th. Which means that I have a very good chance of my grandchild coming on my birthday." Carlisle said smiling at me. He gave me a towel to wipe of the gel while he put the machine away. I looked over to Edward who was sitting there with a smile on his face.

"Bella that was our baby! I can't believe it we heard its heart beat everything is fine." He lent down and gave me a kiss.

"You've made me the happiest man live." Carlisle made us an appointment for late August so we could find out the sex of the baby. Me and Edward walked out of the hospital hand in hand smiling about our baby, the fight long forgotten. Edward took me back to school so I could at least attend my last class. After school Edward drove me home. He came in to make sure I was fine and I didn't need anything before he left to go home. When he left I laid down on my bed rubbing my stomach imagining what was going to happen once our baby came.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

It was the day of my graduation. My dad and Sue drove me to the school so we could start the ceremony. Sue moved in about two weeks ago, which was good because it meant I had a parent figure there for me. During the short time I had known Sue she was becoming like a mother towards me. She wouldn't allow me to cook or clean, insisting that that was her job to do now. Whenever I had questions about my pregnancy she was there to answer them for me. Having Sue move in meant that my dad was home a lot more, which allowed our relationship to grow. I was really starting to feel like I belonged to a proper family. I was so happy my dad had found Sue because it meant that for once in my life I got to actually have a dad not just a father.

Edward stayed over a few nights each week, he and my dad were getting closer which made it easier for me. I didn't have to worry about my dad hating Edward for getting me pregnant. I was now three months pregnant and I was just starting to show. I was glad that I would get really big after school was out it meant that I wouldn't get anymore looks then what I was already getting.

The graduation ceremony went by quickly with nothing special happening. We all lined up got our diplomas and the valedictorian did their speech which wasn't really original. After we had all thrown our hats into the air I was engulfed into a hug from my dad and Sue.

"Bella honey I'm so proud of you. You graduated high school even though you were pregnant. I couldn't ask for a better daughter." My dad said looking as though he was on the verge of tears.

"Thanks dad that means a lot to me." I looked down blushing. Edward and his family came over to congratulate me as well.

"We did it love we finally finished school." Edward said coming over and giving me a kiss.

"Have you decided what you're going to do now that your finished school Edward?" My dad asked. Me and Edward had spoken about what we were going to do after school. We had decided that I would wait to go to college until the baby was older. It was easier this way it meant I got to be with my baby when it was first born. Edward was going to go away to college to study medicine but changed his plans so he could be here for me and the baby. He had somehow through his father made it possible that he could study through correspondence, so he could do all his classes on line and have the doctors at Forks Hospital show him the practical side of it.

"Yes sir, I'm going to do my course online so I can be with Bella and the baby. I remember you telling me that I can't take you daughter away from you just yet so I figured this would be the best option allowing me to be with them as well as the rest of our families." My dad pulled Edward into one of those manly hugs and patted him on the back.

"Thank you son for giving me the chance to be there for my daughter and grandchild. I'm glad out of everyone in this town that it was you who got her pregnant." Congratulations were passed around to all of us teenagers from our parents as though we hadn't just seen that very personal moment between Edward and my dad.

We all had lunch together at the local diner seen as it was the only real restaurant in town. After lunch I went home with Sue and my dad to spend some quality time with them while Edward went back to his house. We were trying to spend as much time with our families as possible before the baby came, because we both knew that when it did everything was going to change for us.

It was now August 27th and me and Edward were on our way to the hospital to have our second ultrasound done, today we would be able to find out the sex of the baby. I was now 6 months pregnant and you could definitely tell I was pregnant. Edward would tell me all the time how beautiful I looked with my stomach, I didn't believe him because to me I look like a swollen balloon.

"Bella are you excited we get to see our baby today? What do you want a boy or girl?" Edward had been going on about the ultrasound for the last few days he was so excited that we would get to find out what we were having.

"I don't mind what we have as long as it's healthy. Why do you only want a certain sex?" I asked turning towards him raising one of my eyebrows.

"No I don't care I just want to know I don't like not knowing just like you." We pulled up in front of the hospital where Edward ran around the car to help me get out it was becoming more difficult each month to get up. We only had to wait a short while before Carlisle came out, showing us to the room where the machine was set up. He gave me a gown to change into, which I quickly did.

"Bella just hop up on the bench for me so I can do your physical exam and then we can get started with the ultrasound." I hopped up on the bed putting my legs up in the braces on the bed. This was the only part I hated about Carlisle being my doctor. He had to look and feel down there to make sure everything is alright. I kept my eyes trained on the ceiling while he was doing his job trying to ignore how embarrassing this was. I heard his gloves snap off giving me the sign that he was finished.

Carlisle pulled a blanket over my lower half so I could raise the gown to above my stomach allowing his access.

"Ok this is going to be cold just like last time." And just like last time I flinched from the coldness of the gel. Carlisle got the machines wand and moved it around my stomach allowing the sound of my baby's heartbeat to fill the room.

"That is a perfect heartbeat. So you can see the feet and hands here with ten perfect toes and fingers." He said pointing to different parts of the screen. Me and Edward just stared at the screen in awe. That was our baby on the screen it was starting to look like and actual baby. Edward grabbed my hand giving it a squeeze. I looked over at him with the biggest smile on my face. This was real we were actually having a baby.

"All of the baby's measurements are good for 6 months. Everything seems to be fine with the baby." Carlisle said turning around from the machine to give Edward and myself a reassuring smile.

"Right there." Carlisle pointed to a part of the baby on the screen which I couldn't really see properly. "That is your son." Edward let out a massive yes, while I looked at the screen trying to see my son. We were having a son a miniature version of Edward. I was so happy until I realised that I had no idea what to do with a little boy I never had any brothers so I didn't know what they liked. Everything seemed to come crashing down on me and instead of enjoying the news that I was having a son I was thinking about how I could do this. I didn't know the first thing about raising a baby. I noticed Edward staring at me so I plastered a fake smile on my face so he wouldn't see my doubt. He seemed happy with that and turned back to the machine talking to his father about what they could do with our son once he was older.

When we were back in the car Edward cornered me.

"What's wrong Bella you didn't seem happy in there? Did you really want a little girl?" I shook my head feeling guilty for not enjoying the news about our son. Edward lent over in his seat wrapping me in my arms.

"No I don't care that he's a boy I just don't know what to do with a baby let alone a boy. I'm just freaking out Edward we have no idea what to do with a baby, we're only kids ourselves. I love him I really do I'm just scared." Edward kissed the top of my head as I cried into his shirt.

"It's alright Bella I'm scared to. All we can do is our best. I swear to you I'll be there the whole." I nodded my head pulling back from him. I felt comfort in the fact that he was scared to. I still didn't know what to do with a baby but we would work it out together.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

I was sitting with Rosalie and Alice in Alice's room, we were having a girl day because Alice complained that we hadn't had one in a while. I didn't want to participate, my back was in pain and my ankles swollen all I wanted to do was lay down and read a good book. But Alice being Alice insisted on doing make over's to each other. So here I was seven months pregnant getting my toe nails painted whatever horrible colour Rosalie and Alice decided because I couldn't see my god damn feet anymore. Me and Rosalie were now on speaking terms. She came to me a few months ago and told me we would never be best friends but she would really like someone to talk to who was going through the same thing.

"Rose how do you do it? You're 8 months pregnant and you make it look easy. Don't you get back pains or anything?" Rosalie managed to lift herself off the floor coming to sit next to me on the bed.

"Of course I do I just don't dwell on it like you do. Plus I just keep thinking one more month and then it's out of me." Me and Rosalie both laid back on the bed rubbing our stomachs. We noticed Alice standing up with her hands on her hip and pout on her face.

"What's wrong Pixie it looks like someone just told you that Gucci no longer makes handbags?" Rosalie said looking up at Alice.

"It's not fair I want to be pregnant to. I feel like the odd one out. I can't talk about back pains or swollen ankles or needing to pee every 5 minutes. You two have something in common and I don't." Alice crossed her arms over her chest looking like a little girl about to throw a tantrum.

"Trust me Alice you don't want to be pregnant. If anything I would say you're the smart one. You're smart enough not to get pregnant." I said trying to sit up but failing.

"Alice you seriously want to be pregnant. This might look like fun but just wait until we have these babies we're going have stretch marks, our boobs are going to leak milk and we have to push them out of our girly parts. It's not going to be fun at all." Alice nodded and crawled in between me and Rosalie, luckily she was small because there wasn't much room between the both of us.

"You're right I just see you rubbing your stomachs and feel jealous that I don't get that." I stroked Alice's hair, trying to comfort her.

"You will one day just when you're ready, not like us who don't get a choice." Rosalie managed to lift herself up of the bed.

"Right if Alice is going to go all emotional on us we need ice cream." Rosalie walked out of the room to get ice cream while me and Alice sat and talked.

"I can't believe you're having a little boy Bella and Rosalie's going to have a little girl. If they weren't going to be cousins I would so totally start planning their wedding together. Bella can I ask something?" Alice looked at me with her puppy dog eyes and I knew I wouldn't be able to say no even though I might want to. I nodded my head telling her to continue.

"Can I pretty please with a cherry on top decorate the baby's nursery? Rosalie let me do hers." I let out a sigh at least it wasn't anything major and if she decorated the nursery it meant it would be one less thing for me to worry about.

"Fine but on one condition. You have to let your mum and Sue help because if they don't you'll go over the top I know you to well." She nodded her head up and down fast and held out her pinkie to me which I took. We were silent for a few second until Alice spoke.

"Have you and Edward decided on a name for the baby?" I nodded my head.

"Yes but I'm not going to tell you it's a surprise." She pouted and went to argue but was cut off by a scream. We looked at each other figuring out it was Rose, no one else was here. Alice helped me up off the bed so we could race downstairs well in my case waddle. We came into the kitchen to see the ice cream all over the floor with Rosalie gripping the kitchen bench. Alice and myself went over to Rosalie.

"Rose what happened?" Alice asked while Rosalie tried to breath.

"My water broke, I think the baby's coming." Me and Alice looked at each other in panic. What do we do? We were home by ourselves the boys had gone to play baseball at the local field while Esme was out with Sue having coffee and both of our dads were at work. I grabbed Alice's keys of the bench where she had left them this morning.

"Alice run and get her bag while I put her in the car. We have to take her to the hospital." Alice nodded her head running up the stairs. I grabbed Rosalie's arm and put in over my shoulder so we could walk to the car.

"Come on Rose we're going to the hospital so we can get your baby out and you can meet her." Rosalie was bitting her lip trying not to scream from a contraction. I had managed to get her in the back seat by the time Alice came back with the bag. I jumped in the back with Rosalie holding her hand while Alice got in the driver's seat and speed down the road towards the hospital.

"Bella it can't come it's too early I'm not due for another month. What if something's wrong with the baby?" Rosalie cried to me on the way to the hospital.

"It'll be fine Rose, I promise. Babies come early all the time and they are perfectly healthy nothing is going to happen to your baby." When we pulled up to the hospital Alice ran inside while I helped Rosalie get out of the car.

"Bella you have to ring Emmett I don't want to do this without him, please." With all the worry about getting Rose to the hospital I had forgot to call the boys to tell them. I pulled out my phone calling Emmett's number, I got no answer from him. By this time Alice had come back with Carlisle and a wheel chair to take Rosalie into the hospital. I walked in behind them trying to ring Edward seen as I knew him and Jasper were with Emmett. Edward's phone rang out and I was starting to get annoyed that no one was answering. I tried Jasper's number last and just as it was about to go to voice mail he picked up.

"_Hello"_

"Jasper, it's Bella. Rosalie's water just broke can you get Emmett here. He didn't answer the phone when I rang." I was walking around outside of Rosalie's room trying not to get in the way.

"_Shit Bella we'll get there straight away."_ After that he hung up and I walked into the room they were setting Rosalie up in. Alice was standing over on Rosalie's right side holding her hand while Carlisle was checking Rosalie's progress. I walked over to her grabbing her other hand.

"I got hold of Jasper, he's bringing Emmett here straight away." Rosalie nodded while trying to breathe through her contractions.

"God Carlisle can you hurry up down there? Having you down there just makes everything worst you're my boyfriend's father for crying out loud." Carlisle snapped his gloves off chuckling at Rosalie's temper.

"Rosalie dear it is nothing I haven't seen before, plus I wouldn't trust anyone else to deliver my granddaughter." That just got him a glare from Rosalie.

"You're only 2 cm dilated so it's going to be a while before you're ready to push. Just sit tight and I'll check again in an hour." Carlisle said while patting her knee.

"Just sit tight! Where the hell am I going to go with a thing coming out of me?" Rosalie shouted. Carlisle once again chuckled while leaving the room and Rosalie's angry tirade. Not long after Carlisle left Emmet came running into the room.

"Rosie baby I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner." Emmett grabbed Rosalie's hand as me and Alice walked over to Edward and Jasper.

"Are you two ok?" Edward asked wrapping his arm around me while Jasper did the same to Alice.

"We're fine your dad was getting a lot of the yelling, but I think now that Emmett's here that will soon changed." I laughed when I saw Rosalie get a contraction and squeezed Emmett's hand telling him he was going to die for doing this to her.

Carlisle came in the following hour like he said he would but told us that there was no change and that they would just have to sit and wait. It was now 12 hours later and Rosalie was only just hitting 8 cms. We had all found chairs to sit and sleep in waiting for Rosalie. The whole time we could here Rosalie yelling at Emmett that she was going to cut his man parts off and feed them to a dog. I started growing nervous. What if my labour lasted this long or worst longer? How could I deal with the pain because the way Rosalie was yelling it sound like it hurt a lot? Edward pulled me into his arms seeing the concern look on my face.

"It will be fine love everyone's different yours might only last a few hours but even if it did last longer than this just think about how you get to hold our son in your arms after it all." He kissed the top of my head as I rested my head on his chest. Edward was right I was different to Rosalie mine might not take as long, at least I was hoping it wouldn't.

2 hours later and Rosalie was ready to push she demanded that Edward and Jasper leave but as soon as me and Alice tried to walk out Rosalie turned into a crying mess begging us to stay. So me and Alice were on either side of Rosalie holding her hands while she pushed. Emmett was down near Carlisle watching his daughter come into the world. After a lot of encouraging comments on Emmett's part and a lot of swearing on Rosalie's we heard the sound of a baby's cry.

"It's a perfectly healthy baby girl." Carlisle said as he placed the infant on top of Rosalie. Rosalie started crying looking down at her baby girl, stroking her dark brown hair she got from her daddy. Carlisle offered Emmett to cut the cord, which he did gladly. The nurses took the baby away to clean her up while me, Alice and Carlisle walked out of the room to give the new parents some privacy. When we walked into the waiting room Edward and Jasper rushed up to us both pulling us into their arms, while Esme walked over to Carlisle. I noticed my dad and Sue standing at the back looking a little out of place. Carlisle cleared his throat so he could get everyone's attention.

"She had a healthy baby girl who weighed 7lb 2oz. She has her daddy's dark hair." Esme, Edward, Jasper, Sue and my dad all looked happy at the news. After a while everyone was allowed to go back and see Rosalie and her new baby. Rosalie was sitting up with her baby in her arms with Emmett standing next to her beaming down on them. Esme rushed over to her son to see her new granddaughter.

"What have you decided to call her?" Esme asked running a finger along the baby's cheek. Rosalie looked up at Emmett telling him to tell everyone.

"We've named her Emily Lily Cullen." Emmett said proudly.

"Emily so we can call her Em for short just like her daddy and Lily for my middle name." Rose said looking down at her new daughter. Everyone gushed over how gorgeous she was and made fun of how Emmett would have to get up in the middle of the night to change the dirty diapers so Rosalie could sleep. Not long after Emily started crying telling everyone that she was hungry we all said goodbye to the new family so they could feed her and made our way out of the room.

As we were walking out towards the parking lot with the rest of the family in front of us Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to a stop.

"What's wrong Bella?" I looked up at him and shook my head.

"Nothing's wrong why would you think that something's wrong?" I asked.

"Because when something's wrong you frown and bite you lip." He put his finger up to my lip pulling on my bottom one so I wasn't biting it anymore. I sighed knowing that he could read me like book.

"I'm just jealous of Emmett and Rosalie is all. They're going to have it easy compared to us. They live together so it won't always be one parent doing everything and in the first few months it's not as if I can leave the baby with you without being there. I just wish that everything was different." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"What you wished we lived together so it would be easier to raise the baby?"

"I don't know it doesn't matter anyway." I waddled over to where my father was standing with Sue so we could go home. Edward came over to me and gave me a kiss before going over to his own parents to go home. The car ride home was filled with talk about Rosalie's new baby between my dad and Sue while I sat in the back falling asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

The next few days I barely saw Edward, he was starting his online classes this week, which meant that I wouldn't get to see him as much. This also meant that I had a lot of free time on my hands. I keep thinking about Rosalie and Emmett and how they were both going to be able to be there for Emily. Me and Edward weren't going to have that we were going to have to agree to some sort of arrangement until we could afford a place of our own. I tried not to think about it and focus on just being able to hold my baby in my arms soon.

One morning I was woken up by a lot of banging in the spare room. I got out of bed and walked into the room to see what all the commotion was about. I found Sue, Esme and Alice moving all of the old furniture out of the spare room.

"What are you all doing?" I asked trying to work it out myself. Esme and Alice were dressed in old worn looking clothes which were a new development they always look neat and well dressed.

"We're doing the nursery. Seen as you could have your baby early like Rose we don't want to be unprepared." Alice said dusting her hands off.

"Um...ok does my dad know you're doing this?" I asked looking more at Sue knowing she would give me the honest answer.

"Of course he does Bella. In fact he was the one who gave us the money to buy everything you would need for the room." Sue said coming over and placing her arm around my shoulder.

"So Bella what colour do you want the room? I was thinking we could do blue but I thought that might be too boyish so maybe green or yellow could work to." Alice started babbling.

"Green's perfect Alice." I said to stop her from going in to detail about the different types of blues, greens and yellows there were. I spent the rest of the day watching Esme, Alice and Sue clean out the spare room. They wouldn't allow me to lift anything which was annoying but at least having them move around helped keep me distracted.

The next day they decided to start the painting and forced me out of the house because of the fumes. I didn't have anything to do for the majority of the day so I walked around town and ended up in front of the police station. I walked inside figuring that while I was here I could see my dad. I walked past the main desk saying hello to the officer there and found my dad at his desk.

"Hey dad."

"Bella what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" He asked frantically getting out of his seat looking over me as I sat down.

"I'm fine Sue kicked me out of the house so they could paint the nursery." I rubbed my stomach feeling the baby move around. It wasn't a new occurrence that I could feel the baby but I still loved the feeling. I remember when the baby first moved.

_Flashback_

_I was lying on my bed reading a book that was propped up against my ever growing stomach. Edward was lying next to me with his head and hand on my stomach. I was just coming up to the five month mark. I was so lost in my book until I felt a slight nudge in my stomach, Edwards head shot up with the feeling._

"_Bella did you feel that?" I rolled my eyes._

"_No Edward I couldn't feel it even thought it came from my stomach." I replied sarcastically. He frowned at me._

"_I'm serious Bella something could be wrong and you're making a joke of it." I closed my book and put it down so I could look at him properly._

"_Yes Edward I felt that but nothing is wrong it's just the baby saying hello to its daddy, god you can be so dense sometimes for a man who wants to be a doctors." He gave me the biggest smile ignoring my last comment_

"_Really the baby just kicked?" I nodded my head._

"_Wow." He went back to my stomach putting his head back where it was and started talking to the baby._

"_Hey baby I'm your daddy. I love you very much and I can't wait to meet you." The baby kicked right where Edwards face was, Edward placed a kiss in the exact same spot. I looked down at this man and knew that I would always love him even if life sometimes got in the way._

_End of Flashback,_

"So she should, we don't need you around all those chemicals." My dad said bringing me back from my memories. My dad looked down at my stomach where I was rubbing.

"Is he kicking again?" I nodded my head and smiled.

"Yeah he doesn't stop most of the time." My dad placed a hand on my stomach feeling his grandson kick.

"He's got one fine kick there Bella maybe he'll play football when he's older."

"Maybe I just wanted to come by and see how your day was going?" My dad stood up and walked over to his seat and sat back down.

"It's ok nothing to interesting. Why don't we go out to lunch? I have all my cases covered already and if they need me they'll put it over the radio." I nodded my head glad that I would get some quality time with my dad.

Lunch with my dad flew by and so did the next few days. One day Alice came into my room and dragged me out covering my eyes so I couldn't see.

"Alice really covering a pregnant woman's eyes is not a good thing I could fall and it would be your entire fault."

"Shut up I won't let you fall, anyway we're here." She pulled her hands away from my face and her, Esme and Sue all yelled surprise. The room was gorgeous it was painted in soft greens with a white boarder breaking up the colours. All the furniture was white with little green details. I had tears in my eyes this is where my baby would sleep.

"If you don't like it dear we can change it?" Esme said noticing the tears in my eyes. I shook my head and turned to all three of them and hugged them.

"It's prefect thank you so much." I pulled away from them and wandered around the little room looking at all the little clothes stacked in the dresser.

"Bella, honey that's not the only surprise for you today. Why don't you go downstairs and see what the other one is?" Sue said coming over to me putting her arm around me so I could go downstairs. She walked me to the front door where I opened it and saw Edward and Emmett standing next to Emmett's jeep. Sue walk back into the kitchen giving us some privacy while Edward walked towards me.

"What are you doing here I thought you had some classes today?" I didn't want him missing classes because of me.

"They were cancelled, the teacher couldn't webcam because he was sick or something." I looked over Edward's shoulder and waved to Emmett.

"So I see you two are getting along again?" Edward looked towards his brother and then back to me shrugging.

"I haven't fully forgiven him but we're getting there. He's my brother no matter what so I thought I should act civil." I gave him a hug to show that I was proud of him for being able to put the past in the past where it belonged. When I pulled away Edward nodded at Emmett who opened his jeep and started unloading boxes and bringing them into the house.

I looked at Edward confused at what Emmett was doing.

"I spoke to your dad about us wanting to raise the baby together. He didn't want to let you go just yet so he's allowing me to move in with you so we can do that." I jumped on him as much as my stomach would allow and gave him a hug and kissed him all over his face. He pulled back a little so he could talk.

"This way I can be there for every feeding and dirty diaper. I hope you don't mind a bed partner seen as the spare rooms been turned into a nursery the only place to sleep is in your bed unless of course you would rather me share with Charlie and Sue?" He said giving me his signature smirk.

"I would love to share my bed with you. I can't believe you asked my dad, this is one of the sweetest things you've ever done for me. I love you so much Edward." He pulled me closer to him giving me a kiss.

"I love you to Bella." After that he turned to help Emmett moved the rest of his stuff into my room. I walked into the kitchen to find Sue.

"You knew that Edward asked dad and you didn't tell me?" I faked whined to her.

"Of course I knew your father tells me everything, but they wanted to keep it secret. Are you happy he's moving in?" I nodded my head.

"Of course I am I think it's going to make it so much easier when the baby arrives and I love him so I want to spend as much time with him as possible." Sue smiled at me. Just then my dad walked into the kitchen from his shift at work. I ran to him and threw my arms around him.

"Thank you dad." He patted my back.

"So Edward's moved in then?" I nodded my head.

"I'm glad you're happy about it Bells that boy has a good head on his shoulders and I know he will help you with the baby which you'll need in the first few months." I walked up to my room to find Edward and Emmett putting his things away. Edward looked up and wrapped me in his arms.

"I just saw the nursery. It's beautiful, I can't believe they all did that for our baby." I laid my head against his chest listening to his heart beat. I was thinking I could get use to this having him around all the time and being able to be in his arms. This was the start of something wonderful.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

I was pacing around mine and Edward's bedroom with my hands on my back. I was starting to get more back pains the further along in my pregnancy I got. Edward was sitting over at the computer desk finishing an assignment he had due.

"Edward do you really have to go camping this weekend? I'll be two weeks away from my due date, what happens if the baby decides to come then." Edward turned away from the computer so he could give me his full attention. He learnt to pay attention to me after I threw a shoe at his head when he was on the computer.

"Bella it's something we do every year for my dad's birthday. Just us boys getting to spend some time together. Plus I think it will be good for me and Emmett we can start trying to get back what we had before everything happened. Dad already had a look at you and said that the baby hasn't dropped ready for the birth so you will be fine." He turned back to the computer thinking that this was the end of the conversation.

"But what if I do have the baby you won't be here. You'll be off in some forest trying to be all manly." He ran his hands threw his hair before turning towards me.

"Bella seriously nothing's going to happen. You will be fine for two days without me. Now can we please stop this I need to finish this assignment." I could tell by the sound of his voice he was getting annoyed but all that did to me was make me annoyed to.

The last few weeks I was snapping at him for everything. I put it down to being uncomfortable, I had a baby who loved to move when I was trying to sleep, and he also found it fun to kick my bladder every 15 minutes so I would need to pee. My ankles were swollen well that's what everyone tells me seen as I can't actually see my feet and my back was constantly aching from carrying the baby around.

"That's all you ever do is your assignments! When will you actually spend time with me? I feel like there's always something getting in the way. First Rosalie now your school work and soon the baby will be here. I just want to spend some time with you." I said throwing my hands up in the air.

"What do you expect me to do Bella I need to work hard on these assignment so I can try and make a better future for us and our son. I don't want to end up in a dead end job that doesn't pay much. If I work hard now it will pay off in the end, just be patient." I turned away from him.

"Whatever Edward I know what's more important to you." I heard him slamming his books closed and packing his laptop up.

"Fine Bella act like a child, I'll be downstairs when you want to talk like an adult." I didn't turn around when he left I was getting use to him walking out, we had been in numerous arguments since he moved in. I sighed and went to sit on the bed, we both would calm down soon and be apologising to each other.

Not even an hour later I felt the bed deep behind me and me being pulled into his arms against his chest.

"I'm sorry if you feel that I don't pay attention to you. I just want to make sure we have the best future possible." I nodded my head looking out my bedroom window.

"I understand, it's fine honestly I'm just being hormonal." He kissed the top of my head and we sat there for a while just enjoying each other's company.

EBEBEBEBEBE

"Do you really have to go? I'll miss you too much." I said pouting. Edward chuckled at me.

"It's only for two days, I'll be back before you know it." He bent down and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you and I'll see you when I get back."

"I love you to." He gave me a kiss on the lips before hoping in the jeep with his dad and Emmett. I was in the house by myself today Edward had gone camping, Charlie and Sue had gone to see Billy for lunch and Esme, Alice and Rose had gone shopping. I had managed to get out of shopping because I was so big and it was becoming harder for me to walk for a long amount of time.

I decided that since I had a day to myself I would enjoy a good book. I sat down on the lounge to start reading. Half way through the first chapter my back started to hurt, I tried sitting in different positions to relive the pressure I felt on my lower back.

After a few hours of reading the pain still wasn't going away, in fact it was getting worse. I made my way upstairs thinking that if I took a nice hot bath it would sooth my aching back. I was relaxing in the bath when a pain shot threw my stomach. I clutched my stomach trying to get out of the bath, being almost 9 months pregnant and trying to get out of the bath doesn't really work. When I tried to get back up another pain went threw me sending me back down.

I looked around the bathroom for my phone thinking I could call someone, I couldn't see it anywhere. The one time I actually need my phone I leave it in my bedroom. I held onto my stomach breathing through the pain. I was hoping that my dad and Sue would be home soon. There was no way that I could get out of the bath because every time I tried a pain would shoot threw me.

It felt like hours later I was still in the bath with no way to contact anyone else. I was screaming in pain now, as time went on the pain got worst. I knew what was happening, the baby was coming and there was nothing I could do I couldn't move because I was in so much pain. The contractions were at a point where they were only a minute apart I knew the baby would be here very soon and I just hoped that someone would find me before hand.

I was so caught up screaming because of the pain I didn't hear the front door open or anyone come upstairs until there was banging on the bathroom door.

"Bella, its Jasper are you ok? I heard you screaming. Alice sent me over to see if you were alright." I screamed in pain again not having enough time to answer him.

"Bella open the door. What's going on?" He asked banging on the door.

"Jasper the baby's coming. I can't move from the bath. Help me please." I cried. I needed his help and I didn't care that I didn't have any clothes on, I needed to get to the hospital and fast. All I could hear was banging on the door while I was screaming. Jasper managed to barge threw the bathroom door, coming to a complete stand still when he saw me in the bath.

"Shit Bella, come on I'll help you up and we can go to the hospital." He grabbed my arm trying to help me out but I was screaming in pain again.

"Jasper I can't the baby's coming now we won't make it time." I was biting my lip trying to hold the scream in. Jasper pulled his phone out of his pocket dialling a number.

"Carlisle you need to come home now. Bella's having the baby. She's in the bath but I can't move her she says the baby's coming now." He pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Bella how close are the contractions?" I was leaning over my stomach trying to breathe through the pain.

"Less than a minute, I think." He turned back to his phone while I was trying not to think of the pain.

"She said less than a minute. What do I do Carlisle?" He was pacing around the room which was making me more nervous.

"Ok stay on the phone while I check." Jasper came over to me leaning down so he could look me in the eyes.

"Bella I have to look to see if the baby's coming ok?" I nodded my head not caring that he had to look down there. He looked around the room trying to work out if he could get me out of the bath so he could look.

"Bella you need to move back as far as possible so I can try and look." I managed to shuffle so my back was against one end of the tub with my legs propped up. I wasn't expecting Jasper to jump into the bath clothes and all to be able to look but he did. This was one of the most uncomfortable moments of my life but I knew it had to be done so the baby could come out safely.

Jasper picked up his phone which was lying next to the bath, on the toilet seat.

"Carlisle it looks like she's fully dilated." There was a pause as Jasper waited for Carlisles response.

"I can't do it what if something goes wrong?" Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ok fine but get Edward here as soon as possible." Jasper threw his phone onto the ground.

"Bella you're going to have to push when the next contractions come ok?" Jasper counted down with me while I pushed. The whole time he was looking to see if the baby was coming out.

"I see the head Bella." Jasper shouted after a few pushes. With the next contraction I pushed with all my might.

"Ok Bella one more push and you'll have your little boy." The next push was the hardest I was so drained of energy. I felt so relieved when I felt the baby come out. Jasper lifted him from the water holding him in his arms. Just then my dad and Sue ran into the bathroom.

"Bella what happened?" My dad asked looking over at Jasper he answered his own question. Sue quickly went over to Jasper scooping the baby up in her arms and wrapping him in a towel. I was too tired to say anything I was ready to fall asleep right then. Jasper got out of the bath and was speaking to my dad I didn't hear much of the conversation. The next thing I knew my dad and Jasper were helping to lift me out of the bath and wrapping a towel around my body. They took me into my room where they left and Sue came in.

I felt like I was in trance, after being in so much pain for so long everything else didn't seem real. Sue helped me get dressed. She grabbed my face so I was looking at her instead of into space.

"Bella honey you did a magnificent job. Now we're going to get you to the hospital to make sure everything is alright." I nodded my head slightly when Sue helped me stand I fell to the floor. It felt like I had no control over my body all I wanted to do was lie there. My dad came rushing in when he heard the bang. I noticed he had my baby in his arms, he quickly passed him to Sue while lifting me up in his arms.

I didn't recall the drive to the hospital or being put into a bed, I only remember being woken up by someone stroking my hair. I looked up to see Edward sitting on the bed next to me.

"What's going on?" I asked looking around the room that wasn't mine.

"You're in the hospital. They wanted to keep you in over night to make sure everything was ok with you and the baby." I put my hand on my stomach realising that I had actually had my baby, it wasn't a dream.

"You did a wonderful job love, you were so brave to do that at home." He put his hand over mine but I moved mine away.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"I told you this would happen. I asked you not to go and you said no that everything was going to be ok. Well it wasn't ok I was by myself for hours in pain not able to move or call anyone. Who knows what would have happened if Jasper didn't come. It should have been you there not Jasper." I rolled over not wanting to talk to him anymore, I just wanted to be by myself.

"Bella I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't bother just leave me alone Edward." I felt him get off the bed and heard the door close. I started crying not exactly sure why, I should be happy about the birth of my son but I wasn't. My feelings were all over the place. I didn't know how to feel about anything. I cried myself to sleep, I didn't dream that night because my mind and body were so exhausted.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

When I woke the next morning I looked around the room noticing I was by myself. I sighed relieved that I didn't have to talk to anyone, I wasn't up to talking to any of our family yet. I noticed a tray of food sitting on the table at the end of my bed. I ate my breakfast enjoying it even though it was hospital food because I was so hungry. I had just finished eating when Edward walked into the room holding a tiny blue buddle in his arms. Looking at the bundle I knew it was my son, he was so tiny in Edward's arms I had no idea how Edward held him without hurting the baby.

Edward looked up noticing that I was awake and walked over towards me. When I saw him coming towards me I moved over on the bed so I was as far away from him as I could get. Edward stopped walking, looking at me moving away from him. He looked confused as to why I was doing it and in all honesty I was to. I didn't know what I was feeling one minute I looked at Edward and our baby and saw love and the next all I could see were the two people who put me through so much pain.

"Bella what's wrong?" I shook my head not sure what to say. Edward looked down at our son and moved closer to me holding the little baby out to me.

"Do you want to hold our son?" I moved further away from him shaking my head. One part of me was screaming at me to hold my baby boy, but another was saying no he's the reason you were in pain yesterday. Edward clutched the baby back towards his chest, frowning at me. I didn't say anything to him I just looked at him with tears in my eyes hoping he would understand that I was sorry.

"Why are you acting this way Bella?" I shook my head letting a sob escape I couldn't explain the way I was feeling. Edward seemed to be torn he wanted to comfort me but he had the baby in his arms. He sighed before speaking again.

"I'm going to get my father, I'll be back." I watched as he turned and walked out the door. He returned not along after without the baby and Carlisle walking in behind him. Edward lent against the wall at the end of my bed while Carlisle sat next to me.

"Bella, dear Edward told me you didn't want to hold the baby." I nodded my head avoiding looking at him or Edward instead I focused on a lose thread on the blanket covering me.

"Why didn't you want to hold your baby?"

"He put me thru so much pain. How can someone so little hurt someone so bad?" I whispered. I knew I sounded childish but my brain wasn't functioning properly and it was how I felt.

"Bella it's a part of child birth, the pain. It wasn't his fault it just unfortunately comes with having a child." Minutes went by without anyone saying anything. I finally looked up at Carlisle noticing he was looking at Edward. To me it looked like they were having a non verbal conversation. Before I could look away both of their eyes turned back to me.

"Bella, I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to but I think you should hold your son once he's in your arms you'll forget about the pain." Carlisle took my silence as my agreement and nodded at Edward who started walking out of the room to get the baby.

"Stop!" I shouted. Both Carlisle and Edward looked at me amazed I had actually spoken above a whisper. I grabbed Carlisle's hand looking into his eyes with tears in mind.

"Please Carlisle I don't want to. Don't make me do it." When he saw me like that he seemed to change completely from doctor mode to being a father.

"Edward don't get the baby." Edward seemed upset that his dad was doing as I asked.

"But dad she needs to hold the baby. She needs to feed him he's been having bottles but we both know that isn't the best. He needs his mother." Carlisle turned towards his son with a serious look on his face.

"Edward I am asking you as her doctor and as a man who sees her as a daughter to not force her to hold the baby." Carlisle stood from the bed walking towards Edward putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Just give her a couple of days. She went through a lot by herself she just needs time. Forcing her won't fix anything it might just make it worst. We'll keep an eye on her." I don't think Carlisle meant for me to hear what he said but being in a small room doesn't give you much privacy. Edward nodded his head reluctantly at his father. Carlisle left the room leaving me and Edward there by ourselves.

"Edward I'm sorry." I spoke quietly, I wasn't even sure he heard me until he looked up at me running his hands threw his hair

"It's not your fault Bella, I just wish you would hold him once you hold him everything else fades away. He has this way of capturing your attention and not letting it go." He walked over to me taking a seat on the bed so he was sitting facing me.

"I just can't Edward. I don't know why but I can't bring myself to do it. I can't forget the fear I felt yesterday when I was by myself or the pain I was in. Looking at both of you just brings those memories back." He went to touch my hand but I moved it away I wasn't ready to be comforted by him. He sighed, getting up and walking towards the door before he left he paused at the door.

"My dad said earlier that both you and Jackson can go home." My head shot up to him.

"Jackson?" I asked confused, Edward nodded his head.

"He needed a name and you wouldn't talk to me last night so I named him." With that Edward turned and left me in the room by myself. Edward had named our baby, I wasn't upset that he did I knew deep down that I couldn't name him. What shocked me was that Edward had named our baby the name that I liked the most from the list we made instead of his favourite.

I noticed a bag sitting in one of the chairs along the wall. Walking over to it I saw that it had cleaned clothes in it for me I quickly got dressed. I had just pulled my hair up in a messy bun so it was out of my face when my dad walked in.

"You ready to go Bells?" I nodded my head and followed my dad out of the room. I noticed that none of the other family was there besides Sue and Edward, I was grateful for that I don't think I could face them. I noticed that in Edward's hand was a baby seat which held our baby.

Edward didn't try and talk to me or even touch me as we walked to the car. When we got to the car Sue and my dad got into the front while Edward placed the baby seat in the frame. I got into the car sitting on one side of the baby seat. I didn't have a choice because it was placed in the centre. When Edward was happy that the seat was securely in place he got in the other side.

On the drive home I couldn't help but look at my son. He had Edward's bronze hair and when his eyes fluttered open for a minute I could see that they were chocolate brown just like my own before they closed again. He looked so tiny compared to the seat he was in. I lifted my hand to touch his little cheek, but I moved it away before I could, remembering everything that this little baby caused.

I mustn't have moved my hand away quick enough because Edward caught onto my movement.

"Bella you don't have to be afraid to touch him. Look he won't break." Edward ran a finger down our son's cheek just like I wanted to and the baby didn't even stir. I shook my head and moved closer to the door further away from my baby.

"His name's Jackson Whitlock Cullen. I gave him Whitlock after Jasper seen as he was there for you when I couldn't be." He put his hand over the car seat and grabbed my hand, he did it so fast I didn't have time to move away.

"And I gave him Jackson because I knew that was your favourite name on our list." I nodded my head completely agreeing with the name he gave our son.

"I like it, it's perfect for him." I said looking down at our son. Edward squeezed my hand so I would look back at him.

"Bella I understand you can't hold him right now, just know that if you need to talk that I'm here. I know I wasn't there when you needed me yesterday and I'm so sorry for that. If I could go back and be there I would." He kissed my hand before looking at our son. I looked out the window not exactly sure how I was feeling. I knew I loved my son but I couldn't put yesterday in the past where it belonged. I just needed time to get use to everything. I looked at my son vowing to myself that I would try and make myself better so I could be everything he needed me to be.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

I had been home two weeks and every single time I fell asleep Jackson would start crying. Because he was still a newborn apparently he had to sleep in a basinet in mine and Edward's room. I didn't see the point in this why not just hook up the baby monitor, but because he was in our room every time he cried it was piercing loud.

Tonight was no different I was woken by the piercing cry of my baby. I rolled over looking at the clock on my bed side table noticing that it was 3 in the morning. I rolled onto my back bringing my pillow over my head so I could drown out some of the noise.

I still haven't held my baby I couldn't bring myself to do it. Every time I look at him I'm reminded of that day and now his crying every night was just pushing me further away. It would be fine if it was a normal baby cry but he had this screeching cry that made your ears hurt.

I elbowed Edward in the back trying to wake him up so he could take care of the baby. Normally he was pretty good and woke up straight away but I think me not being able to do anything for the baby made it harder on him because it meant he had to feed and change him several times a night.

Edward sighed but sat up none the less.

"You're not going to get him are you?" I lifted the pillow off my head to see Edward looking down at me.

"No" I answered simply. He pushed himself off the bed more forcefully then necessary and walked over to the basinet picking up Jackson trying to sooth him.

"You're going to have to soon Bella I can't keep doing this. I'm already getting behind on my assignments and I'm getting tired when I'm at the hospital for the practical side of it. I'm basically a single father right now because you don't want anything to do with our son." He spat. I pulled the pillow back over my head ignoring Edward. I would hold our son when I felt ready to not when he wanted me to. I heard the bedroom door slam shut telling me that Edward had left to go get Jackson his bottle.

Ignoring Edward's little outburst I rolled over and went back to sleep. I woke up later that morning to the sound of Jackson whimpering it wasn't a full cry yet but I was sure it would start any minute. I blindly reached over to Edwards's side to get him up but I found it empty. Sitting up quickly I noticed the room empty besides me and Jackson.

"Edward." I called out thinking that he might just be in the bathroom. At the sound of my voice Jackson started crying loudly. I got out of bed walking out of the bedroom.

"Edward" I called louder once again there was no answer besides the cry of my baby. I walked over to my dad and Sue's room knocking to see if they were there. They didn't answer so I opened the door to find their room empty. I was starting to panic it seemed that no one was home. I raced downstairs with Jackson's cries becoming louder. Looking in the kitchen I noticed a note on the bench.

_Bella,_

_Me and Sue have gone over to Billy's for the day their having a big BBQ. We'll see you late this afternoon._

_Love _

_Dad and Sue_

I searched downstairs for any signs of Edward but I couldn't find him anywhere. Jackson's cries were becoming hysterical and some part of me felt horrible for that. I went back upstairs not entirely sure what I was going to do. When I went back into our bedroom I noticed the note on his pillow.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry for last night, I'm just tried. I have my practical at the hospital today I'll see you when I get home._

_Love _

_Edward._

If I was panicking before it was nothing compared to now, I was really by myself with a screaming baby who I couldn't do anything for. I walked over to the crib not exactly sure what I could do for Jackson. When I looked at him his face was all red from screaming and he was thrashing about. My heart broke but I couldn't do it, I couldn't pick up my own baby.

"Shh Jackson it's alright." I knew it wouldn't work but I had to try, his screams were getting louder.

"Jackson please stop. Please Edward will be home soon." My baby kept crying and as much as I didn't like what he reminded me of I needed to do something. I looked around the room helplessly trying to work out what I could do for him, I knew there was nothing in the room to help me. I turned back to my son biting my lip not entirely sure what I should do. I couldn't smell anything so I didn't think he had a dirty diaper I decided my best bet was that he was hungry. I ran back down stairs and into the kitchen where I found some formula bottles made up in the kitchen.

I quickly grabbed one and put it into the microwave to heat up, I was hoping this would work. I took the bottle out of the microwave and went back up stairs to Jackson who was still crying. When I put the bottle into his mouth he was quite for a second before he started screaming louder than before.

"Shit" I hissed as I put the contents of the bottle on my wrist no wonder he's screaming this would have burnt his mouth. I can't even feed my own baby what kind of mother am I?

"Jackson what do you want me to do? I can't do anything right." I was starting to panic even more now. What do I do no one's home? I thought of taking him over to Esme and Carlisle's house but that meant picking him up and I wasn't ready to do that. But what choice did I have? He was hungry, I couldn't let a baby starve and I had just burnt his mouth to I don't know what extent.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed as I picked up Jackson holding him as far away from me as possible. I raced back downstairs and to my car where luckily the doors were unlocked. I placed Jackson in his car seat that Edward had installed before he was actually born. I was thankful that the seat belt wasn't that confusing and that I could put it around him. I ran back inside grabbing my keys and jumped in the driver's seat and drove towards the Cullen's house with Jackson crying in the back hoping to God that someone would be home.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Pulling outside of the Cullen's house I was relieved to see Esme's car parked out the back, I parked next to it. I grabbed Jackson out of his car seat once again holding him away from me. I wasn't doing this because I wanted to I was doing this because I couldn't let a baby starve. Esme opened the door smiling.

"Bella dear what-" Esme noticed Jackson in my arms crying and looked up me with a questioning look on her face.

"Esme please I need help, he's hungry but when I gave him a bottle I think I burnt his mouth and I don't know what else to do." I asked desperate for her help. I pushed Jackson into her arms not wanting to hold him any longer

"Did you say you tried feeding him?" She asked smiling at me.

"Yes, please Esme I don't know what to do." She ushered me into the house.

"Do you want to try feeding him again?" She asked heading towards the kitchen to get a bottle.

"I would really rather I didn't. I hurt him the first time who's to say I won't do it again." I said as I followed her.

"Bella your his mother, you can feed him. Look it's easy." She replied trying to hand Jackson to me. I shook my head backing away from her a little.

"Esme I said I didn't want to so don't force me. I only brought him over because I couldn't let a child starve, that is all nothing else."

"See that there Bella shows that you care about your son. You wouldn't let him starve so you brought him to me. " She said smiling at me.

"Look believe what you want but I'm going. Tell Edward he can pick Jackson up from here." I said turning away from her and walking out the front door.

It was so quiet when I got home without Jackson crying that I decided to enjoy some time reading without having to read a page ten times over. I was so lost in my book that I didn't notice what time it was until Edward walked in the house calling my name.

"I'm in the lounge." I responded without looking away from my book. I only looked away when Edward entered the room and pushed my book down, looking at me with the biggest smile.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked noticing he was cradling Jackson in his arms.

"I just went over to Mum's to pick up Jackson and she told me you had brought him there. I can't believe you actually held our son Bella. I'm so proud of you, we can finally get back on track and be a happy family." He sounded so happy that I didn't want to burst his bubble but I didn't want to lie to him at the same time.

"Edward I only held Jackson to take him over to Esme that was all, nothing's changed. The only reason I had to hold him was because I was left here by myself. I burnt his mouth because I had no idea how to heat his bottle." I looked down at Jackson who seemed to be fine now.

"Bella, I'm sorry I arranged for my mother to be here but she wanted you to bond with Jackson so she left you here with him. But didn't it work out for the best? You held him, you can't tell me you didn't feel anything when you had him in your arms." Edward pulled my face up so I could look into his eyes.

"But that's the thing Edward I didn't feel anything. If you were here we could have avoid today completely. I wouldn't have burnt his mouth and I wouldn't have had to hold him." I told him honestly. Edward look taken back by my words.

"Bella I did arrange someone to be here but it's not my fault they didn't turn up. Is it too much to ask that as his mother you take care of him for one day?" He was starting to get frustrated you could hear it in the tone of his voice

"Yes Edward because I can't be his mother right now! I look at him and I don't feel what a new mother should. I don't have the urge to hold him. Just accept that fact!" I screeched at him which startled Jackson. I was over people trying to force my son onto me. It was bringing me closer to him it was pushing me further away.

"How can I accept the fact when all during the pregnancy you were so excited about having him? Just because you had him at home without any major help or medication doesn't mean you can abandon him, I won't allow it." He yelled back.

"You can't make me do anything I don't want to do Edward."

"I won't let him grow up with a single parent Bella. He deserves more than that."

"I don't want to be his parent. I don't want anything to do with him right now. Just leave me alone." I yelled as I walked upstairs to get away from him.

"I will not leave you alone until you realise that you have a responsibility to him." He fumed as he followed me.

"Fine!" I screamed back.

"Fine what?" He asked a bit confused.

"Fine if you won't leave me alone then I'll leave." Edward stood there for a minute while I started throwing clothes into and old duffle bag. I knew I shouldn't just walk out but everyone had pushed me to my limit.

"You can't leave Bella we have a son." He hissed at me.

"No Edward you have a son." I picked my bag up, carrying it down stairs with Edward following.

"Bella please you can't leave me." Edward begged as I opened the door to leave.

"Edward I can't do this now ok? I need time to think about everything, sort through my emotions. I'll come back, I don't know when but I will." I said calmly, I gave Edward a kiss on the cheek before quickly making my way to my car, so he couldn't stop me. The last thing I saw was Edward standing on the side of the road with our son in his arms watching as my car drove away.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**EPOV**

I stood on the side of the road for an hour just waiting for Bella to come back and say that she was only kidding, but I knew deep down that she had actually gone. I was brought out of my trance by Jackson making noises, I quickly realised how cold it was and how long we had been out here.

"Shit I'm sorry baby, come on let's go inside and get you nice and warm." I spoke to him as I lifted him up to my shoulder so I could wrap my arms more around him protecting him from the weather.

Once inside I wrapped him in a warm blanket and I got him a bottle knowing that he would want to be fed soon. As soon as I sat down in the lounge room to feed him the reality of everything hit me. I was going to be raising my son by myself, he wouldn't have a mother like every other child. I had no idea how I was going to do this, I was already struggling with trying to take care of him and studying. The only thing I did know was that no matter what I needed to be there for my son because I was the only one he had right now even if that meant giving up becoming a doctor.

Jackson had just finished his bottle when Charlie and Sue walked in talking and laughing. They walked into the lounge room where they saw me sitting.

"Oh good your home Edward, I was hoping we could all have a family dinner we haven't had one in a while. Where's Bella?" Sue asked as she looked around the lounge room for her.

"She's gone." I replied in voice without any emotion.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Charlie spoke up.

"I mean she's gone, she left. She left me and Jackson." I had tears in my eyes that were threatening to overflow.

"Edward do you know where she went?" I shook my head not wanting to answer and end up crying in front of both of them.

"Sue why don't you take Jackson? While I talk to Edward." Charlie told Sue not giving her much choice.

"Son can you tell me what happened to make her leave?" Charlie asked as he sat next to me.

"We had an argument, I thought she had gotten better because she tried to feed Jackson today and when she accidently burnt his mouth she took him to my mum. But when I came home and told her how proud of her I was she told me she only did it because she couldn't let a baby starve not because she felt anything for him. I told her that she had a responsibility to Jackson and that I wouldn't leave her alone until she owned up to it and she said Fine I'm leaving. I tried to beg her to stay and not to leave us but she still left, she said she would come back once her thoughts were sorted out. I'm sorry Charlie I pushed her away if I had left her alone she would still be here."

"It's alright Edward it would have happened eventually, everyone was pushing her not just you. We thought that if we did she would just cave in and want to hold Jackson. Look how about me and Sue take care of Jackson tonight while you have some time to sort out what you're feeling." He said as he patted my shoulder.

"No I don't want to leave him, he needs me right now." I was able to reply.

"Edward your no help to him while you're in this state, trust me he'll be fine you just need tonight to yourself." I sighed knowing he was right.

"Just make sure he knows I'm coming back." Charlie chuckled at me slightly.

"Edward he's two weeks old he won't remember. Just go we have everything here under control. While you're gone I'll see what I can find out about where Bella is going." He walked out of the lounge room not giving me a chance to argue. I pushed myself off the lounge and made my way to my car deciding that I was going to go to my parents. Right now I just felt like a lost boy who needed his mum and dad.

It didn't take me long to get to my parent's house. I walked into the house, not even knocking to find my mum or dad. I had just walked upstairs when my dad walked out of my parent's room.

"Edward? What's wrong?" My dad asked concern written across his face. I didn't know I was at my breaking point until I saw my dad and I cried. I know that's not a very manly thing to do but I didn't care. My girlfriend had just walked out on me and our son, not even telling me where she was actually going. My dad wrapped me in his arms like he would when I was little and I appreciated it so much, I just needed the comfort of my own parents.

"Shh it's alright son. Is Jackson ok?" I nodded my head in his shoulder so he knew at least his grandson wasn't in any danger.

"Carlisle what's going on? Edward?" I heard my mum say as she saw my dad and me. I felt my mum put her arms around me and I moved into her embrace.

"Carlisle is this to do with Jackson?" My mum asked my dad knowing she wouldn't get a proper answer out of me.

"No but that's all I know, he didn't say anything else." I tried to calm myself downing knowing that I needed to talk to them. When I had calmed myself down enough to talk I pulled away from my mum wiping my eyes.

"It's not Jackson, its Bella. She left me, she couldn't handle everyone pushing her to be a mother so she just left. I had to watch her drive away from both of us." I cried.

"Edward I know you don't want to hear this son but maybe her leaving is the best thing. I think we all thought that if we push her to do something she didn't want to she would eventually do it. If time is what she needs then we'll give her time. It's better for her to be gone now when Jackson won't remember and come back later and be a mum that he'll need." My dad said trying to be honest with me.

"I know it just hurts that she left. That she can't love our son, is it because of me, because he's a part of me. I just wish I could talk to her find out what she's thinking." Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder.

"She'll come back, don't worry. It's nothing to do with you. She's just young and has been placed in a very adult situation it takes time to adjust. I know you've gone thru it to but she had to carry him for nine months and then deliver him in stressful circumstances. Just give her time and she'll come back, I just know it." I pulled my dad into a hug again.

"Thanks dad I just needed someone to let everything out to."

"Anytime son." He said as he pulled away. As soon as he pulled away I was pulled into my mum's arms.

"Baby I'm so sorry but everything will get better, I promise. You're welcome to come back here if you need to, you know that right?" My mum said sadly to me.

"I might come home if that's ok. I just think it will be too hard to stay at her house now." My mum grabbed my face in her hands.

"We would love you to come home. I can't wait until I get to spend some time with my grandson." I laughed at my mum's enthusiasm over getting to spend time with her grandson.

"I'm going to go home and get Jackson and I'll start packing some of our stuff up. I'll be back tonight for dinner."

"Edward" My mum called out to me.

"I just want to say I'm really sorry for not being there this morning. Maybe if I had thought everything thru more I would have seen it wouldn't have worked." She said as she started to cry.

"Its fine I don't blame you it was all of us, I'm just glad she didn't leave him there." I gave my mum a hug before making my way back downstairs and to my car to go pick up my son. I was still upset with Bella leaving but I needed to be strong for my son, I'm the only parent he has right now.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

I didn't really know where I was driving to I just kept driving until somehow I ended up on my mum's doorstep at 2 o'clock one morning, she didn't seem surprised to see me there.

"Your father rang and told me you left; he figured you would probably show up here." She explained seeing the confused look on my face.

"You can't tell him I'm here" I blurted out.

"Why not? He's your father."

"I just...something's happened and I don't want to talk about it I just need somewhere to stay for a awhile." I stumbled out. My mum nodded her head while letting me into the house and showing me to my old room.

"You can stay here as long as you want. I don't know what happened to make you run away but just know I'm here if you want to talk." I turned away from her and started unpacking my stuff not really wanting to talk to her. As long as she didn't tell anyone that I was here than I wouldn't have any problems.

For the first week I kept to myself just trying to sort through all my thoughts and emotions related to Jackson and Edward. After a while I felt like I was getting suffocated by everything to do with them I spent most of my time in my room thinking about them. I need some space outside of the house. I decided that with the time I had on my hands that I would go to university and study journalism like I wanted to before having Jackson. I told my mum that I wanted to go to university and she somehow through Phil got me a late admission into the University of Phoenix.

Going to university was probably the best decision I've ever made. Through my degree I was able to come to terms with everything that I was feeling towards my son. My lecturers encouraged me to write everything I felt down which I did and I was able to realise that what I was feeling was nothing compared to what my son would go through without me there. I was coming to the end of my third year when I felt that I was ready to go back and deal with everything that I left behind. I knew I should have gone back to my son sooner than I was but I knew deep down that if I went back before I was ready I would just leave again. I told my mum that I was going back and she hugged me and smiled saying it was about time.

The drive back to Forks took me a bit over a day only because I was taking my time, I didn't know what I was going back to. Would my dad hate me? Would Edward hate me? What about his family? Would Jackson even know who I was? I had these questions going through my head the whole time as well as what my son would look like. When he was just baby he looked so much like Edward except with my brown eyes. I knew not to except everyone to welcome me home with open arms what I did to them and my son wasn't something I would forgive easily.

As I drove thru Fork's nothing had changed it all looked the same as 3 years ago. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised this town always seemed to stay the same. I pulled up in front of my dad's house noticing that the house had changed. It seemed that he had painted it and the lawn was free of any weeds that were once there, it looked like the little family home I always wanted when I was younger. After a while I pulled myself out of the car knowing that I needed to get this over with. When I got to the front door I took a breath before knocking I waited a while until the door open.

"Hi" I heard a timid voice say I looked down and was met with the face of my son. I knelt down so I could be talk to him on his level.

"Hi I was wondering if your granddad is home?" I looked over his face committing it to my memory because I had no idea what would happen now.

"Yeah Poppy's home. He's watching footyball. Come I show you." He said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me inside, I chuckled at his pronunciation of football.

"Poppy this girl wants to see you." He said as he ran over to my father and jumped on his lap.

"Jackson Whitlock Cullen what have I told you about answering the door." My father spoke sternly at him

"Don't answer the door unless you or nanny is with me, but but..." My father gave Jackson a look.

"Doesn't matter." Jackson replied obviously knowing what that look meant. My father looked up then noticing me in the door way.

"Bella." My dad whispered out.

"Hi dad." I said not sure what else to say.

"Jackson why don't you go find Nanny and see if she'll give you a cookie?" My father said to Jackson before directing him out of the room.

"What are you doing here?" My dad asked as he stood so he could come closer to me.

"I finally sorted through everything and decided to come back." I said not taking my eyes off my father.

"It took you 3 years to figure everything out Bella. Shit that's a long time you missed Jackson growing up, you missed a lot of his firsts." My father sighed out.

"I know but I needed to sort everything out. I needed to make sure that I could be the mother he needed me to be before I came back."

"So you want to come back and all of a sudden become a part of his life now?" I nodded my head not sure of what else to say.

"Look Bella I think that's great you've sorted yourself out and everything but you can't come in here and tell this little boy that you're his mum and then walk out. As much as I love you as my daughter I won't let you hurt that little boy."

"Dad I understand that but I'm not going anywhere I want to be a part of my sons life, nothing will stop me from doing that." I told him confidently, he must have saw something in my face because he nodded his head.

"Fine but Edward is not going to be happy Bella I'll warn you about that. You really cut him up by leaving. He's raised Jackson all by himself as well doubled his study load so that he could become a doctor faster and spend more time with him." My dad told me honestly.

"Where is Edward?" I asked so I could prepare myself for his anger that my dad said he was sure to have.

"He's away in Seattle for an intern conference thing but he'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Where are you planning on staying?" My dad asked.

"I was going to go the motel and see if they had any rooms." I told him while I hoped they had a room, I mean they should it's not like Forks gets a lot of tourist.

"Don't waste your money on a motel room your room is still the same as you left it you can stay here." My dad said as he pulled me into his arms.

"I'm happy your back Bella, I missed you." My dad whispered to me as he kissed the top of my head.

"I missed you to and I'm happy to be back, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." I said to him as I looked into his eyes so he knew I was telling the truth.

"Right lets go and see your son." My dad ushered me out of the lounge room to the kitchen where Jackson was standing on a stool next to Sue cooking cupcakes.

"Sue look who Jackson let in." My dad said loudly getting Sue's attention.

"Oh my Bella, is that really you?" Sue said as she came over and put my face in between her hands.

"Yeah it's me Sue." I managed to get out between my squished cheeks.

"Oh sweetie we've been so worried about you. Why didn't you ever call? We could have helped you." She exclaimed.

"Nanny stop your making her face or squishy." I heard Jackson say, Sue dropped her hands so that I was able to see that Jackson was standing next to her.

"Hi I'm Jackson Whitlock Cullen. Daddy said my names Jackson because it was my mummy's favourite name but I don't know my mummy and he said my second names Whitlock because my uncle Jazzy helped bringed me into this world. What's your name?" He said without really taking any breaths. I was amazed at how well he could talk for a 3 year old but I suppose it was in his genes with a father as smart as Edward.

"I'm Bella." I said kneeling down to his level again.

"Bella what?" He asked.

"Oh my full names Isabella Marie Swan." I held my hand out so that he could shake it because I wasn't exactly sure what else to do.

"Why?" He asked again

"You like asking questions don't you?" I asked back which he simply nodded his head to.

"I was named Isabella because my mummy and daddy liked that name and I got Marie because it was my grandmother's name and Swan because that's my daddy's last name." I told him.

"Poppy and Nanny are Swans does that me your re re re, Nanny wants the word?" Jackson asked Sue when he couldn't pronounce the word he wanted to say.

"Related." Sue offered.

"Yeah that one." He looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Well I um" I looked to my father to help me.

"Yes Jackson it means she's my daughter." My dad told him. I bit my lip waiting to see what he would say.

"Ok" He said shrugging his shoulders and walking back to his stool so he could finish making the cupcakes with Sue.

"That was close, I know you probably want to tell him you're his mum but maybe we should wait until Edward comes back so we can talk to him." My dad said gently trying not to hurt my feelings in anyway.

"I agree its Edward decision on what part I play in Jackson's life." I told my father smiling as I watched my son interact with his grandmother.

"So Sue's a Swan now when did this happen?" I asked my dad as I playfully elbowed him.

"About a year after you left. It wasn't a big affair or anything we went to the courthouse and signed some forms that was really it." It upset me that I wasn't there to see my dad marry Sue because you could tell by the way they acted around each other that they really love one another. It was just something that I missed that I would have to live with.

The rest of the afternoon I spent watching my son and taking in everything about him. Like how he would pinch his nose just like his father when Sue apparently put the eggs in wrong or how his foods can't touch on his plate. I even found out that he hates his peas just like I do and that when he is thinking really hard he bunches his eyebrows together and bites his lip. Which my dad told me made him look like me when I was a kid.

What I enjoyed the most was when Jackson asked me to read him a bed time story. He took my hand and led me up to his room. When we walked in the room was still the exact same just with a little boy bed instead of a crib and the changing table had made way for shelves that held his toys.

"Do you like my room? My aunty Ali did it with Nanny and Granny." I looked around with tears in my eyes noticing the same green paint and white border they did before he was born.

"It's very nice they did a lovely job." I told him as he crawled into his bed where I tucked the blanket around him.

"Which book do you want me to read?" I asked scanning all the titles he had on his shelf.

"Daddy's been reading me Gween Eggs and Ham. Can you read me that one pwease Bella?" He asked giving me his puppy dog eyes.

"Did your aunty Ali teach you those puppy dog eyes?" I asked pretty sure that that is where he would have picked that trait up from.

"Yeah, do you know my aunty Ali?" I nodded my head regretting bring that up I didn't want to discuss this because I didn't know how Edward would react with me telling Jackson how I knew his family.

"Does that mean you know daddy to?" He asked, I simply nodded my head again.

"How about we read the book huh?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Did you know my mummy? I've never meet her and daddy doesn't like talking about her?" I sighed knowing that this was my son because he was so stubborn with asking his questions.

"Yes I knew your mummy but I don't want to talk about it ok?" He nodded his head but I could see in his eyes that he was upset.

"Look Jackson I'm sorry it's just hard to explain, I promise I'll tell you about her one day?" He perked up at this.

"Promise" He said has he held his pinkie finger out to me, I grabbed his finger with mine.

"I promise." I laughed at how much he acted like Edwards side of the family. I sat next to Jackson on the bed where he cuddled into me while I read the book. I would occasionally run my fingers thru his hair just taking in the feeling of him lying against me. About half way thru the book he fell asleep and I just sat there amazed at how much this little boy looked and acted like both me and Edward even though I had never been a part of his life before now. I managed to loosen his grip on my shirt so that I could leave and go to bed myself the driving had really taken it out of me. I quietly closed his door and tried tip toeing across to my room so as not to disturb anyone but it didn't work.

"He asleep?" Sue asked from her doorway.

"Yeah" I whispered back.

"You don't have to whisper Bella that boy will sleep through anything." She chuckled.

"Sorry I'm just getting use to everything about him." I told her ashamed that I should know this about my son.

"Its fine you get to learn everything now. I'm so proud you came back Bella." I went to interrupt her but she put her hand up to tell me to wait.

"I know it took 3 years but you still came back in the end just like you promised Edward you would. Now I know he's going to be angry tomorrow when he sees you here but he'll get over it. Just don't let him push you away. Me and your father won't let you go for a second time ok?" What she told me was sinking in yes Edward was going to be mad but I couldn't run away like I did before I had to stand up and stay for Jackson because no matter what he came first.

"Don't worry Sue I won't be going anywhere. I'm going to bed I'll see you in the morning." I told her hoping that she saw that I was being honest.

"Night Bella." Sue said before making her way back into her room.

"Sue?" I quickly called out.

"Yes?" She said as she popped her head out of the room.

"Congratulations on marry my dad he needed someone like you."

"Thanks sweetie I'm glad you approve." She gave me a smile before going back to her room while I went to mine. When I got into bed I had the biggest smile on my face I had been able to meet my son today and spend some quality time getting to know him. I could honestly say that I love my son after just a short time together. He was one of the smartest toddlers I've ever met. I don't know why I couldn't have been like this with him from the beginning but I was going to try and make up any lost time I could. I was also happy that my dad and Sue weren't too angry with me, they had welcomed me home with open arms after making sure that I wouldn't walk out on my son. Now all I had to do was tell Edward I was back. I knew that was not going to go down well but I needed to do it so that I was one step closer to being able to be around fully for my son.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

I woke the next morning to my bed moving and a tiny giggling noise.

"Bella! Wake up!" Jackson said as he continued to jump up and down on my bed. I rolled over to look at the clock.

"Jackson it's only 6 o'clock in the morning, why are you up so early?" I asked sleepily, I managed to get my arms around Jacksons waist and pulled him down to the bed so he would stop jumping but that just ended with him in a giggling fit which you don't need first thing in the morning.

"Cause Bella I want to spend times with you" He said after calming down a bit.

"Well that's very sweet of you Jackson." I said. For the next few minutes we just laid there looking at each other. Jackson started run his finger over my face as if he was trying to trace everything into his memory.

"You're eyes a like mine and poppy's there, there what's the colour called again Bella?" He asked

"There brown." I offered with a smile on my face.

"Yeah brown but but there like chocolate like the candy poppy gives me but I can't tell nanny and daddy." He said with a little nod of his head at the end. We were quiet for a second until Jacksons stomach rumbled.

"I think someone's hungry." I said as I tickled his stomach causing him to laugh.

"Let's go feed this hungry monster and then maybe we can play." I told him as I picked him up from my bed and placed him on my hip where he seemed to fit perfectly. I don't know what happened but when I held him close to me everything just seemed utterly right like this was where I belonged, where I needed to be. I looked down at Jackson smiling as he sat there playing with a strand of my hair.

"So what would the little munchin like for breakfast?" I asked as I sat him in a chair at the dining room table.

"What's a munchin?" He asked back with his little eyebrows bunched together.

"It's a little person from my favourite movie The Wizard of Oz. You remind me of one because you're so small." I explained to him.

"Ok I want ceweal." He said

"Jackson Cullen you use your manners." My dad said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Can I pwease have ceweal Bella?" I chuckled as he turned his r's into w's.

"Of course you can." I turned to the kitchen cupboard noticing there was a colourful package of cereal which I presumed would be for Jackson.

"Morning Bella." My dad said as he walked past me to put a pot of coffee on.

"Morning dad, Jacksons cereal right?" I asked holding the colourful box up.

"Yep I don't know how he can eat that stuff it tastes like crap." My dad said, I hit him across the arm with the box.

"Don't swear in front of Jackson dad." I scolded. My dad just laughed at me.

"See Bella you're a natural." My dad said referring to me getting angry at him for swearing in front of Jackson. I just smiled at my dad hoping that he was right.

"Poppy what time is daddy coming?" Jackson asked from the table while I got the milk so I could make his cereal.

"I think about lunch time." I put Jackson's bowling in front of him with a spoon.

"There you go munchin." I turn back to my dad and lent against the counter so I could watch Jackson eat.

"So tell me how Edward's going?" I asked just needing to know how he has been over the last few years.

"He's ok; he's really thrown himself into his study and taking care of Jackson. You know he's starting his internship this year at the hospital a whole 2 years before he's meant to because he took on as much work as possible. That kid is going to be a great doctor one day." My dad proudly said.

"How's he with Jackson?" I continued to question.

"He's excellent I don't think that boy could have a better father. Edward is so devoted to him; he would do anything for that little boy. I look at them and wish that that was the relationship I had with you when you were younger." I grabbed my dad's hand showing him that it was ok and that I didn't care.

"Its fine your here for me now. Has he well um dated since I left?" I asked just wanting to get the question out in the air.

"You're asking your old man if your ex boyfriend is dating?" I nodded my head turning my eyes back to Jackson who was arranging his cereal into colours.

"To answer your question no he hasn't like I said he's devoted to that little boy also I think he was holding out some hope that you would come back. Bella I know I should hate this guy, Jesus Christ the boy got you knocked up at 18 but he loves you so much even after you hurt him. Now I'm not saying he's going to take you back straight away but give him time he'll come around." I looked down at my hands not believing my dad one bit.

"I don't think so dad what I did was horrible if I was in his shoes I probably would never forgive me." My dad patted me on the shoulder.

"Yes but he's not you." He said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Bella I finished." Jackson said with milk running down his chin.

"Here little man why don't we clean this up." I grabbed a cloth and wiped down his face and pyjama shirt.

"Let's go get dressed and then maybe we'll play outside for a little bit before it starts raining again." I said as I helped him off the chair and held his hand as we went upstairs.

Me and Jackson had just sat down to build blocks after playing for hours outside, I now understood why my dad had cleaned the lawn, when there was a knock at the door.

"Bella can I pwease answer the door?" Jackson asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"Ok but I'm listening if anything goes wrong ok." He jumped up and ran to the door.

"DADDY!" I heard Jackson squeal and I knew Edward was here. I had tried not to think about it today and I had succeeded because my son had kept me occupied but now I felt unprepared because I had no idea what I was going to say to him.

"Daddy come here there's someone I want you to meet." Jackson said as he dragged Edward into the lounge room where I was sitting on the floor.

"Bella" Edward breathed out I could tell by the look on his face that I was the last person he ever expected to see again.

"Edward." I answered softly not wanting to upset him in anyway.

"Jackson why don't you go spend a little bit of time with poppy before we have to leave." Edward said to Jackson putting a guiding hand on his back so that he knew he didn't have a choice.

"Poppy!" Jackson ran thru the house yelling.

"So your back I gather." Edward said with a bit of annoyed tone to his voice.

"Yes I decided that I could handle everything now so I came back." I replied trying to keep my voice neutral.

"3 fucking years and you decided to come back now." He hissed back.

"Edward look I'm sorry but I needed time to sort everything out. I ended up going to university to do journalism where I was told to write everything down and it helped I don't feel any kind of hatred towards Jackson anymore." He interrupted me not letting me say anymore.

"You had time to go to university but you had no time to give me a call to tell me where the hell you were or when you were coming back. Jesus Christ Bella you promised to come back but not in 3 years, you've missed everything. His first step, his first word, his first tooth everything. I was there for it all I raised him by myself because you weren't there. Why should I let you be a part of his life now?" He yelled.

"Edward please I just needed time, I need you to understand that. I'm sorry for everything I missed but I'm here now to make up for everything."

"Jackson come here we're leaving" Edward yelled into the rest of the house.

"Edward please just listen I'm here now and I want to be a part of Jackson life, please just let me be a part of my sons life." I begged.

"You had your chance Bella and you ran away. How can I trust you with my son when you've left him before?" He spat.

"Jackson now!" Edward yelled again this time I heard little footsteps indicating Jackson was coming.

"Daddy what's wong?" Jackson asked concern written all across his face.

"We're going now come on." Edward said calmly to him so not to upset Jackson.

"But I wanted to play with Bella?" Jackson whimpered.

"No Jackson we're leaving now." Jackson knew from the look on his father's face not to argue because he ran over to me and gave me a hug. I knelt down so I could give him a proper hug.

"Bye bye Bella." He said into my neck, I looked over Jacksons head to see a fuming Edward.

"Bye sweetie I might see you soon." I said as I gave him a kiss on the head before untangling his arms from around me.

"Come on Jackson we need to go home." Edward held his hand out for our son to hold before leaving without another glance while Jackson walked away while waving his little hand to me.

When I heard the door close I slumped to the ground and cried. Edward didn't want to give me the chance to be with my son. He thought I didn't deserve it after walking out on them and he was probably right.

"Bella shh sweetie it's alright." My dad said as he wrapped his arms around me and held me to him. I held onto my dad until I could cry no longer. I pulled away wiping my face of any remaining tears before looking at my dad.

"I'm sorry I just needed to get that out. I was just upset at the idea of not being able to see Jackson again, even after one day I already love that little boy so much." I whimpered, trying to hold off any more tears.

"Bella don't let Edward tell you that you can't see Jackson. Fight him so you can he will back down eventually he's just being the protective father he's meant to be." My dad said while putting a reassuring hand on my cheek.

"I know I won't rest till I can see my son again. I'm just going to go upstairs and freshen up." I said as I stood to walk up stairs. There was no doubt in my mind that I would fight Edward until I could see my son. After one day he was like the oxygen I needed to breathe. I could see where Edward was coming from but I was going to show him that I am not going anywhere.


	29. Chapter 29

**I know I've only just started updating again but I'm going on a delayed honeymoon tomorrow to Hobart (Tasmania), Sydney (New South Wales) and Newscastle (New South Wales) so I won't be updating for about 2 weeks, I rushed to get this chapter out to you so you could have it before me leaving. I'll try to write while I'm away but I just won't have internet acces to upload anything, sorry. : (**

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine**

It had been a week since my confrontation with Edward and I had seen my son. My dad had told me that him and Sue normally saw Jackson at least twice a week and that when they rang Edward to see when he would drop Jackson off, Edward simply told them that he was spending more time with him this week and that maybe they'll see him next week.

When my dad told me that I was fuming it was one thing to keep my son away from me but it was another to keep him away from his grandparents just because I was here. That was something I wouldn't stand for. I tried to ring him after getting his number from my dad but as soon as he heard that it was me he hung up the phone and was ignoring any of my calls. I was getting annoyed I wanted to show Edward that I would be there for our son but he wasn't giving me the chance to do that by keeping him away. I would accept any role Edward would allow me to play in Jackson's life but I wouldn't accept not being able to be a part of it at all.

I decided I needed to talk to Edward and see if we could figure out what he would be comfortable with regards to me spending time with Jackson. I got Edwards address off my dad.

"Bells you sure this is a good idea." My dad said hesitant to let me go over there.

"Yes I mean he's not contacting me so we can sort this out so I'll go to him instead." I reasoned.

"Alright but if you need me or Sue just call." I nodded my head before making my way to my car and driving the short distances to Edwards's townhouse.

When I got there I walked to the door hoping that we could sort this out so that all the people involved could be happy. I only had to knock once before I heard giggling on the other side of the door and it opened to reveal Jackson standing there.

"Bella" He squealed as he wrapped his arms around my legs.

"Hey Jackson, I was wondering if your daddy is home I really need to talk to him." I asked him knowing full well that Edward was home because his car was out the front.

"Yeah I get him for you." He replied as he took my hand and dragged me into the house.

"Daddy" Jackson screamed making Edward run into the lounge room panicked.

"What's wrong little man?" Edward said before his eyes landed on me.

"Bella's here." Jackson said with a giggle at his father appearance.

"Jackson sweetie why don't you go to your room and play while I talk to your daddy." He nodded his head before running out of the room.

"There's nothing to talk about Bella." Edward said flatly.

"I believe there is Edward. Its one thing to keep him from me but it's another to keep him from my dad and Sue. They love that little boy more than anything and you not bringing him over this week like you've apparently done since he was a baby has hurt them. He's their grandson; don't punish them because you want to punish me." I ranted.

"Bella this has nothing to do with you. I will let my son see his grandparents when I wish for him to see them. If I decide to change the routine for a week then so be it, it's my choice." He bit back.

"Our son Edward, he's not just yours we both created him." I bit back just has harshly.

"But I'm the one who raised him while you were running around doing God knows what." I was annoyed he had no idea how hard I worked to get myself better so I could come back here. Yes it took me 3 years but I did it.

"Edward the whole time I was gone I was trying to get myself better. Yes I went to university but that helped me. I came back just like I promised and it might not be when you wanted it to be but I still came back." I tried to reason.

"That doesn't change the fact that you left! You left your son Bella, how can I forgive that." He yelled.

"I don't expect you to forgive me Edward. The only thing I expect from you is to allow me to see our son even if it is only every so often and not punish my parents because of me." I snapped back not yelling as loudly as him.

"Well don't expect me to do that. Jackson is my son you gave up your responsibility the moment you walked out that door." He yelled in my face.

"I'm his mother Edward. I'm not leaving so you better get use to the idea of me wanting to get to know him. Jackson is my son as well and I will fight you until I can see him." I yelled back at him I was getting sick of him being so stubborn.

"Stop!" We heard Jackson scream, I looked over Edward's shoulder to see him standing there with tears streaming down his face.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Edward said as he knelt down to bring Jackson into his arms.

"You were yelling, I don't like it when you yell." Jackson cried into his father's shoulder.

"I'm sorry little man we didn't mean to yell we just got a little bit angry, it's nothing you have to worry about." Edward soothed as he ran his hand over Jackson's hair.

"But you were saying my name." Jackson said as he looked up to Edward.

"It's nothing important. Everything's alright now." Edward said trying to force a smile on his face for Jackson's benefit.

"Ok" Jackson said pulling away from his father.

"How about you go back and play with your toys while I say goodbye to Bella." Edward asked.

"Bye Bella." Jackson said as he walked towards his room again, I gave a little wave.

"Bella?" Jackson question as he got his room.

"Yes." I replied.

"Are you really my mummy?" He asked so innocently. My mouth popped open at his question I didn't realise we had been yelling that loudly that he heard me say I was his mother. I nodded my head slowly not wanting to deny what he had heard. When I nodded my head Jackson ran towards me with his arms outstretched I quickly bent down and gather him in my arms before standing up again and crying into his hair, I felt Jackson's tears on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry baby, I love you so much." I just kept repeating to me. I risked a look at Edward to see that he looked torn like he wanted to see this moment but he didn't at the same time.

"I missed you so much mummy." Jackson cried into my shoulder and my heart broke having to hear the pain in my son's voice.

"I missed you to." I told him while placing a kiss on his head.

"Pwomise you won't go again." He said as he looked up to my face.

"I promise I'll never leave you ever again." I said to him as I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Bella please don't promise him something you can't keep." Edward sighed out.

"I'm not, I'm not going anywhere, I'm here to stay Edward please just give me the chance to show him and you that." I pleaded.

"Fine but everything is on my terms. I'll bring him over to Sue and Charlie's Saturday but I'm staying." He bargained.

"That's fine I'll accept that. Thank you so much for giving me the chance." I smiled at him, he slightly smiled back before turning to Jackson.

"Come on little man we have to go and see Granny and Grandpa." Edward said while holding his hands out to take Jackson.

"Can mummy come pwease?" Jackson begged.

"Munchin I don't think that's a good idea." I tried to tell him.

"No if you don't go I don't go." He said crossing his little arms over his chest.

"Jackson come on Granny has wanted to see you all week." Edward tried to talk him into going.

"No." He screamed.

"Young man don't you yell at me." Edward told him sternly.

"But I wants mummy to come with me. I not going." Jackson told him stubbornly showing how much he was like both of us.

"Damn it. Fine Bella would you come with us." Edward said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Jackson sweetie it's really not a good idea for me to go with you." I reasoned.

"No you can't leave me again." Jackson cried. I took a moment to look at the pain written across my little boys face before answering.

"Ok I'll come." I sighed not really looking forward to being in a room full of people I hurt and who are sure to be angry with me.

Edward grabbed their coats before walking to the door indicating to me that we needed to leave.

"We'll take my car." He said as I walked past him with Jackson in my arms. I nodded my head showing him that that was fine. I went to the back door opening it so I could put Jackson in his car seat. I struggled with his seatbelt while he giggled at me.

"Mummy doing it wrong." He laughed. Edward opened the other door climbing in so that he could do it up for me. He had a slight smirk on his face; I longed to see his full smirk.

"There we go now let's get on our way." He said while moving to get into the front seat. I got out getting in the front seat next to Edward.

"Be prepared." Was all Edward said before starting the car and driving towards his parent's house. I knew that if I could deal with Edward's anger I could deal with his families. All that was important was that my son knew who I was and that Edward was giving me the chance to spend some time getting to know him.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

The ride over was silent between me and Edward while Jackson chattered away in the backseat. When we pulled up in front of the house I once consider a second home, Edward got out to undo Jackson so that he could get out of his seat while I got out and stood there not sure if I really wanted to go into the house. What broke me from my trance was Jackson standing in front of me holding out his little hand for me to take and calling out mummy. I could see it upset Edward that Jackson was taken with me so quickly.

"Jackson honey maybe you shouldn't call me mummy." I said trying to show Edward that I was happy to go with whatever would make him comfortable with this situation.

"But you my mummy" Jackson said as tears formed in his eyes.

"I know sweetie but.." I didn't know how to explain it to him so that he would understand.

"It's fine Bella, your his mother. I just have to get use to the fact that your here and apart of his life." Edward calmly said.

"How did you know that's what I was thinking?" I asked.

"I could always read you like a book." He smirked.

"Come on little man I bet Granny and Grandpa can't wait to see you." Edward said turning to Jackson so that he could take his hand. Jackson grabbed both of our hands before making his way up the stairs to the huge house. Once we were at the door Edward picked Jackson up so that he could ring the door bell. Edward put him back down while we waited for someone to come to the door. The whole time I was going through different scenarios in my head of how this could end, most of them were bad.

"I wonder who that could be?" I heard Esme say in a fake questioning voice, I presume it was for Jackson's benefit because he started giggling at her. When Esme opened the door and saw me standing there her smile fell.

"Bella" She breathed. Before Edward or myself could say anything Jackson had to have his say.

"Granny this is my mummy." He said oblivious to the fact she already knew me.

"I know sweetheart now why don't you come in and see if you can find your uncle Jazzy he might have some lollies for you." As soon as he heard the word lollies he was running thru the house looking for Jasper.

"Well this is a surprise." Esme said as she gestured for us to follow her inside. I couldn't tell what Esme thought of me being back because her voice didn't show any emotion.

"Carlisle! You might want to come down here." Esme called. Carlisle appeared as soon as he heard his wife's voice. When he saw me his face broke out into a smile.

"Well this is unexpected. Bella dear how are you?" He said as he took in how I had changed over the years. I was surprised that he was welcoming me so warmly.

"I'm fine." I said in a small voice.

"She's only fine because she ran off and didn't have to take care of her son or see how much she broke Edward's heart." I was expecting this to come from someone like Rosalie but instead it was Alice who was standing at the top of stairs giving me her meanest possible look.

"Alice please you don't know what was going on or how I felt when I left." I tried to explain.

"No I don't because you didn't talk to me. I thought I was your best friend but you just packed up and left. When you left you destroyed Edward, he couldn't"

"Alice she doesn't need to hear this." Edward interrupted.

"No I think she does you might not want her to know and mum and dad are too polite to tell her but I'm not. He could barely function Bella. He was a zombie for weeks the only thing that kept him alive was that little boy and I'll be damned if your going to come in here and take him from Edward." Alice fumed.

"Alice just stop! Look I love that you're trying to protect me but she is his mother and if I say she can visit him she can. I won't let my son grow up not knowing his real parents like I did." Edward fumed back at Alice. He quickly turned to his parents realising what he said.

"I'm sorry I just wish I knew where I came from." Esme walked over to her son and patted his cheek.

"It's ok sweetie we understand." She said as she looked to Carlisle who nodded.

"That doesn't change the fact that she left." Alice spat.

"No it doesn't change the fact that I left but I'm here now to be a part of my sons life whether you like it or not. I know everyone is probably going to be angry at me for a while and I'll deal with that but that is not going to drive me out of town." I yelled back at Alice. Me and Alice were glaring at one another until Carlisle cleared his throat causing our attention to flicker to him.

"Ok I think we've said enough for today. Alice I know your angry but Bella is his mother and she is here now to be a part of his life. We all have to accept this so we can make it easier for Jackson. Now why don't we take some time to cool off before Rosalie and Emmett arrive?" Alice huffed before making her way to her bedroom and slamming the door while Carlisle and Esme made their way outside to see if they could find their grandson. Me and Edward stood there awkwardly not sure what to say or do because this was the first time we were alone in a room without yelling at each other. I went to say sorry to Edward but before I could say anything he cut in.

"I'm just um going to see where Jackson is." He nervously said before walking away leaving me standing in a house where I wasn't sure if I was welcomed. After a while I built up the courage to move. I figured that they didn't ask me to leave so I was still allowed to be here. I walked around the house for a while just taking in how not much had changed besides all of the kids stuff lying around which I thought would be for Jackson and Emily. Thinking of Emily made me think of how I had still to see Rosalie and Emmett and that they were sure to be angry with me especially Rosalie.

I walked into the lounge room where I saw Edward's old piano sitting there. I sat down on the bench remembering watching him play for me before I left. It seemed like it was another life time ago compared to now. We were so happy together back then and now I don't think there would ever be and us again. I ran my fingers along the keys lost in my day dream about old times.

"What are you trying to play?" He asked. I didn't realise Edward had entered the room and was standing there watching me.

"I don't know I was lost in my thoughts I didn't realise I was hitting the keys." I looked away from him thinking that he could tell what I was day dreaming about by looking into my eyes.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked as he walked closer to me.

"A lot of things but mainly of how everything use to be before I left." When I mention me leaving his face turned to pain but quickly went back to a blank canvas.

"Yes things are different now." He said as he sat down on the bench next to me. I was surprised he was trying to be normal around me. A few moments ago he couldn't be in the same room as me by ourselves and now he is the one trying to start a conversation. We were quiet for a few minutes before he said anything.

"I'm sorry about Alice before. She doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut." He apologised.

"It's fine I knew coming here not everyone was going to welcome me with open arms. I feared more that your parents would be the ones who would be doing the yelling at me but they didn't." I started moving my fingers along the piano again not liking just sitting still, it just felt awkward to me.

"I think they're just happy your back. Dad always looks at things from a medical side so he knew you just needed time. Mum blamed herself for a while after you left, she thought if she didn't push you, you would have stayed but really it was me who caused you to leave. If I didn't jump to conclusions and then get angry at you for telling me how you felt, well things could have been different." He said as his fingers joined mine playing around with the keys.

"It no one's fault Edward I just wasn't in a good mind set at the time, but it doesn't matter because what's done is done. We have the choice, we either dwell on the past or move on and make a future with our son, who you've raised wonderfully." I said to him as I gave him a smile.

"Thanks I really tried my best but sometimes I felt like I failed him." Edward said as he looked down to his hands.

"Edward how could you have failed with him? I've never met a three year old that could talk that well and he idolises you. You made sure that he knew _all_ of his family, you raised him by yourself while still studying to become a doctor." I said to him realising how much he truly did by himself while I was gone.

" I could have provided him with a proper family, maybe if I had come after you we could have been a family but I didn't I thought by giving you time you would come back sooner." He sighed.

"Edward if you had come after me I wouldn't have come back, giving me that time was the best thing you could have done. I know we won't ever be a proper family but we can still give him a mum and a dad which some kids don't get." I tried to sooth him. I was surprised when Edward grabbed my hand before looking up at me.

"Bella I know that you must think I hate you because of the way I've been yelling at you but I really." Before Edward could finish what he was going to say to me Emmett burst into the room.

"Bella" He yelled before running over to where we were sitting and throwing his arms around me.

"Hi Emmett." I said into his shoulder.

"I'm so glad your back, we all missed you, even Eddy boy." Emmett said has he gave me a wink.

"You'll never change Emmett." I giggled.

"Well look who the cat dragged in." Rosalie said from the door way, I noticed she had a sleeping Emily on her shoulder.

"Here babe I'll take her and put her down for her sleep." Emmett said as he walked over to Rosalie and carefully picked up his little girl who was looking more like her father every day.

"So you finally decided to come back." Rosalie said without any emotion in her voice.

"Rosalie don't start, she's already had it from Alice today." Edward said from his seat next to me. I realised I was still holding his hand and quickly let mine fall to my lap. Edward gave me a sidewards glance before looking back to Rosalie.

"I'm not going to start anything I just want to know if she's staying or not." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm staying for good, there's nowhere else I'd rather be then with my son." I said looking her straight in the eyes so she knew I was serious.

"Alright then that's all I need to know. Why don't we go outside so we can start lunch?" She said as a smile appeared on her face. I walked towards the door before turning towards Edward.

"Are you coming?" I asked.

"Just give me a minute." He said before turning towards the piano telling me not to bother him again. I walked out of the room with Rosalie.

"He still loves you." She said causally.

"I think there's too much history there for us Rose." I said trying to remember what Edward was trying to say before Emmett and her came barging in.

"Exactly too much history to let each other go." She said smirking before walking outside where everyone was except Edward and Emily. I stood in the door processing what she had said. Did we really have too much history to just not fell the same about each other anymore? I knew my feelings for Edward hadn't changed but I wasn't sure about his.

"Bella, come over here and have some food." Esme said as she walked over to me with a smile on her face. I must have given her a weird look because she started wiping down her face.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No I was just wondering why everyone is welcoming me back with the exception of Alice." I said confused.

"Because we're all just glad you're finally back. It might have taken some time but your here now. I think Alice is more upset that you didn't talk to her before leaving she really saw you as her sister." Esme said as she put her arm around my shoulder directing me towards the table where everyone was sitting.

"Mummy." Jackson squealed when he saw me, putting his little arms up. I picked him up before taking a seat next to Jasper.

"Good to see you back darlin'" Jasper said before turning back to his discussion with Emmett about who were the best football team. Jackson lent back against my chest before taking a piece of my hair and curling it around his finger.

"You alright baby?" I asked worried that something was wrong.

"Tired." He said as a yawn escaped his mouth.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" He just nodded his head before snuggling into me deeper. While Jackson was sleeping we spoke quietly about what everyone had been doing. I think this was mainly for my benefit so. Emmett was about to finish his final year of a teaching degree while Rosalie had opened her own cafe which was doing quite well. Jasper was also finishing his teaching degree with a major in history while Alice had studied fashion and now had her own boutique in Port Angeles; I found that out from Jasper because Alice was still refusing to speak to me. Carlisle was still working at Forks hospital while Esme was happy to be a stay at home Grandma. The conversations were just dying down when Edward walked out holding Emily.

"Look who decided to wake up." Edward said as he walked over handing Emily to Esme before taking a seat next to me.

"Is he asleep?" Edward asked noticing Jackson curled up against me.

"Yeah he's been out of it for about half an hour." I said moving some hair out of Jackson's face.

"That boy can sleep through anything." Emmett boomed from across the table.

"Except his Uncle Emmett's voice." I said as I tried to sooth Jackson who had woken with a fright from Emmett being so loud.

"It's alright baby, mummy's here." I cooed as I ran my hand up and down his back.

"Daddy." He whimpered into me.

"Right here buddy." Edward said as he put his hand on Jackson's back causing our hands to touch. We quickly looked at each other before turning our attention back to Jackson. With both of us rubbing his back he calmed down and just sat there quietly.

"Jesus Emmett you would think after having your own three year old that you would learn to keep your voice quiet." Edward hissed at Emmett.

"Dude I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare him." Emmett apologised.

"It's fine Emmett, he's alright now." I said giving him a smile. Everyone went back to the own conversations leaving me and Edward sitting there with Jackson.

"Edward what were you going to say back there when we were at the piano." I asked because it had been bugging me since I left that I didn't hear what he wanted to say.

"It's nothing important, it can wait for another time." He said before getting up to go and get some food.

I sat there trying to work out what he wanted to say but my mind wasn't working properly. Jackson tugged on my shirt brining my attention back to him.

"Mummy I hungry." He said looking up at me with his eyes that were the exact same as my own.

"Ok let's go get some food." I said as I picked him up and served a plate that would do both of us. The rest of lunch was quiet everyone ate and chatted occasionally except Edward who seemed to be in his only little world. Edward was interrupted from his thoughts when Esme spoke to him.

"Edward darling why don't you let Jackson stay here tonight? Emily's staying and you know how I like to have my grandbabies here." She asked him making sure to give him the puppy dog eyes that the whole family seemed to be masters at.

"Ah sure mum if he's happy to stay." Edward said as he turned to Jackson who had been listening since his name was mentioned. Jackson nodded his head excited at the idea of staying with his grandparents and cousin.

Everyone started to head home not long after allowing Esme and Carlisle to make the most of the time they had with the children. On the way back to Edward's house to pick up my car I tried to start up a conversation because it felt awkward just sitting in silence.

"So that didn't go as bad as I thought it would."

"No it could have been worst but my family is very forgiving." I didn't know if he was included in that equation.

"Are you? As forgiving as them." I asked looking out the window as the trees flew past.

"I'm trying. I want to be able to put everything in the past like you said but sometimes it's hard." I nodded my head agreeing with what he was saying because sometimes I hated myself for doing what I did. We were silent the rest of the driving but it wasn't awkward at all we were both just lost in our thoughts. When we pulled up I got out of Edward's car looking thru my bag for my keys so that I could leave him to do whatever he needed to do.

"Bella." Edward called.

"Yeah" I replied turning back to him.

"Do you want to I dunno stay for a drink or something?" He asked nervously.

"Do you want me to stay for a drink?" I asked back not wanting to intrude or over stay my welcome.

"Yeah I mean I could tell you about Jackson and we could catch up on what we've been doing." I smiled and followed him to the house. And that's what we did for the rest of the night we sat in his lounge room having a drink, talking about our son and what had happened in the last few years.

**There you go sorry it took so long to update it would have been up on Saturday but I decided to rewrite the ending. I hope you liked it send me a review telling me what you think : )**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

**I'm sorry for not updating reguraly : ( Send me reviews to tell me what you think they actually make me write faster : ) Also I just realised I spell mummy with the u instead of the o I'm sorry to anyone who is reading this and the spelling is off compared to where you live.  
**

Saturday couldn't come fast enough for me. I was looking forward to being able to spend the day with my son even if Edward was going to be staying the whole time. Every night throughout the week I would get a call from Jackson just before Edward would put him to bed. I loved that I was able to say good night to my baby and I loved that Edward was allowing me to do that.

On Friday night instead of letting Jackson just hang up the phone when he was finished Edward picked up the phone.

"Bella" He said breathlessly.

"Um yeah." I answered not sure as to why he was talking to me. Even after our late night of talking we were still a bit awkward around each other. I was hoping that we would have a break thru in our relationship soon, not to the point that we would be together because I don't think Edward would want that but to the point that we could at least have a normal conversation.

"I just wanted to tell you I'll bring him over around 10. Is that ok?" He asked.

"Yeah that sounds fine." I agreed. I was going to do this on his terms to try and make it easier for him.

"Great I'll see you tomorrow." He answered happily.

"Ok see you then. Bye Edward." I said into the phone excited even more that I was getting to see my son tomorrow.

"Bye Bella." He said before hanging up the phone and leaving me to think about what I could do tomorrow with the two of them.

I woke early the next morning and started cleaning the house even though it was spot less from Sue. Not long before Edward was meant to arrive my dad told me that him and Sue were going down to the reservation to see Billy, I had a feeling it was more to give me the space with Edward and Jackson.

I was just walking back down the stairs from making sure that everything was in order when the door bell rang. I ran down the last few steps coming to a halt in front of the door before yanking it open to see my smiling son.

"Hey Baby" I said as I bent down so that I could wrap him in my arms.

"Mummy" He squealed back which made my heart swell. I never knew that hearing that one word would make everything seem so much better and brighter.

I placed a kiss on his head before taking his hand in mine and standing up so that I could talk to Edward.

"Thank you for bringing him over. I thought maybe I would make us a snack before going out for a walk." I asked more then said I wasn't sure what Edward would be happy doing.

"Thanks but I've got to race into work for a few hours to fix up some paper work and check on a patient, I'm sure Jackson would love that though." He said giving me his smile that always made me melt before everything happened.

"But I thought you were staying? Do you trust me enough to do this? Don't get me wrong I'm thrilled I'm just confused." I babbled completely surprise he was giving me the day with our son by myself.

"Bella its ok your his mum. I need and want to give you this chance, I know I've been an A-S-S" He spelt out the word so that Jackson would understand it though I was pretty sure he had heard worse words from his Uncle Emmett.

"But I want us to move forward for Jackson's sake. He comes before anything and he's been really looking forward to today." I stared at Edward in amazement, I was lucky that Edward was the father of my son because with him as his father Jackson would grow up to be one of the sweetest boys.

I dropped Jackson hand before flinging my arms around Edwards's neck.

"Thank you so much." I whispered to him. As I pulled away I gave him a quick peck on the cheek which caused him to blush slight. He composed himself before turning to Jackson.

"Bye little man, daddy will be back this afternoon to pick you up." He said as he ruffled Jackson's hair up.

"Bye daddy." Jackson gave Edward's legs a quick hug before running inside.

"Well I'll arh see you later Bella." Edward said a little awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck

"Bye and thank you again Edward." He just nodded his head before making his way to his car. I went back inside to see Jackson sitting on the lounge room floor playing with his blocks that were stored there. I sat down with him just enjoying watching him play in his own little world.

"Is there anything you would like to do today munchin?" I asked while starting to pick up some blocks myself and building with him.

"Park?" He asked looking up at me and smiling.

"Of course we can go to the park. How about we go when you've finished with your blocks?" I smiled back at him.

An hour later I found myself at the park watching Jackson go up and down the slid to many times to count. Every time he came down he would squeal in delight and then run back up to do it again. He had just told me to watch him go down the slid again when someone sat next to me.

"Well if it isn't Bella Swan the town slut and failure mother." Even after years of being away I would recognise that voice anywhere.

"Lauren I believe the town slut was you. I wasn't the one found under the bleachers every second day with a new guy." I said giving her a quick glance before turning back to watching Jackson to make sure that he didn't come over here to hear what was being said and to make sure that he was safe.

"But you're still a failure of a mother." She spat back.

"I'm not arguing with you there." I replied calmly.

"Holy shit Swans not fighting back. What the hell happened to you?" She laughed

"Lauren where at a children's playground where children obviously play, where my child is obviously is playing so watch your language. Just because I'm not fighting you for calling me a failure of a mother doesn't mean I will let you sit here and swear in front of my son." I spat back at her, she could say all she wanted about me but there were limits when there were children around especially my own.

"I don't give a fuck if the children hear especially your son because with a mother like you he is going to have a fucked up life. You're just lucky that Edward was the one who got you pregnant so he could take the kid out of the shit hole that you call a home."

"Back off or I will break that fake pretty nose on your face like I broke your natural one." I threatened. Giving her a warn glare while I notice that she did actually have a nose job done.

She started to say something else when I saw Jackson fall of the stairs climbing up to the slid. Before he could even let out a cry I was over there kneeling by his side.

"Are you ok baby?" I asked looking down at him and the tears that were in his eyes.

"My hand hurts." He sobbed as he held up his hand for me to see. I noticed it was swelling quite quickly, I gathered him in my arms and cursed myself for not being closer to him to make sure that he couldn't fall. I ran to my car glad that I had driven down here instead of walking, I strapped Jackson into his seat which my dad had put in here a couple of days ago and speed to the hospital. I didn't worry about getting a speeding ticket because my son was more important. He was crying in the backseat and I couldn't do anything for him.

"It's ok baby mummy's going to make the pain go away I promise." I tried to sooth but he just kept crying. I managed to get to the hospital in record time and ran inside with Jackson.

"My son's hurt his hand I need to see a doctor right away." I cried at the nurse behind the emergency desk.

"Ma'am take a seat and fill out these forms and a doctor will be with you as soon as possible." She said shoving a pile of forms at me.

"No he needs to see a doctor right now, don't you understand that he's in pain." I yelled at her all the while cradle Jackson against me trying to calm him.

"Ma'am please calm down or I'll" She didn't get to finish her sentence because Edward walked in then.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" He asked and then looked at the crying Jackson in my arms.

"What happened?" He asked as he took him from my arms.

"He fell off the slid. I'm so sorry Edward." I cried. I knew that he wouldn't let me see Jackson after this I had just proven to him and myself that I was a failure of a mother just like Lauren had said. He ushered me into an exam room before closing the door and putting Jackson down on the bed.

"Show me where it hurts little man." Edward said to Jackson. Jackson held his hand out allowing his father to examine it.

I was standing in the background biting my lip thinking how terrible this day had turned out. I couldn't be trusted with my own son maybe I should have just stayed away and he wouldn't have been hurt.

"It's ok Jackson just a little sprain which needs some ice. Daddy's just going to get some you stay here and be good for mummy." At least he was still acknowledging me as mummy. When Edward walked out the door I went and sat on the bed next to Jackson and pulled him into my lap.

"You ok baby?" I asked as I ran my hand thru his hair and gave him a kiss. For all I knew this could be the last time I was this close to him again.

"It hurt." He said as he held his hand up to me.

"Here mummy will give it some of her special kisses to make it feel better." I said smiling bringing his hand to my lips and placing feather soft kissed all over it.

"Better?" I asked

"A bit" He said smiling up at me.

"Ok let's get this ice on the hand." Edward said I hadn't even realised he had come back into the room. He gently placed the ice on Jacksons hand, because Jackson was sitting on my lap it brought Edward really close to me and for the first time I noticed how the last three years had really man him into a handsome man. He wasn't just a teenager anymore he was a man, a father.

"Edward I'm so sorry." I whispered over the top of Jackson head.

"Just tell me what happened. I don't want to jump to conclusions but you bring my son in here with a sprained wrist it just doesn't sit right with me Bella." He replied calmly but I had a feeling it was for Jackson and not for me.

"I was watching him go up and down the slid and then Lauren came over and starting making comments. I gave her a quick glance before turning back to Jackson and that's when I saw him fall. I ran over to him before he even started crying. I'm so sorry I completely understand if you don't want me around him anymore." I cried I felt terrible for not being able to take care of Jackson properly even just for a few hours. After a few moments of my crying Edward finally spoke.

"Bella look at me." When I refused to look at him he grabbed my face and pulled it up so I had no choice.

"Bella it was an accident it happens you looked away for one second it could have happened to anyone, it could of happened to me. Kids fall over all the time we're just lucky it's not a broken bone, I'm amazed he hasn't had more trips to the emergency room seen as he is your son." He gave me his crooked smirk to show me that he was sincere in what he was saying. I gave him a watery smile back before hugging Jackson closer to me not wanting to let him go.

"Come on I'll drive us home, my shifts finished anyway." He said as he helped me up and I place Jackson more securely on my hip.

"What about my car?" I asked.

"I'll get someone to come get it later." He said as we walked outside to his car.

"Look I can drive myself home so you can just take Jackson and get him settled I'm sure this was a little scary for him." I offered thinking that would be easier for him.

"Bella I don't think he's going to let you go any time soon." He said nodding his head to Jackson who had my shirt fisted tightly in his little hands.

"Come back and stay for a while until he's settled and then we'll sort out how you'll get home." He said as he put his hand on the small of my back directing me to his car. I didn't argue any further and place Jackson in his seat before getting in myself.

When we got to Edward's Jackson refused to be out of my arms until he finally fell asleep. I placed him in his bed and gave him a kiss on the head.

"I love you baby boy." I said before standing and letting Edward do the same thing. I was standing in the lounge room when Edward came back out.

"You're really good with him you know." Edward said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm trying but I have no idea what I'm doing." I said embarrassed.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked as he poured some juice for himself. I shook my head telling him no.

"So what did Lauren have to say this time?" Edward asked as he sat on the lounge and put his feet on the coffee table making himself comfortable.

"She just told me that I was the town slut and a failure of a mother." I looked away because I knew that it was true I was a failure of a mother especially after today.

"Bella don't listen to her. She's just jealous because she could never be the person you are. You came back and are giving parenting ago. You're a natural with him even if you don't see it. Today he didn't want me; he wanted you that should show you how much of a natural mother you are." He said staring straight into my eyes. He held his hand out to me which I took and he pulled me down so that I was sitting next to him.

"Don't listen to what anyone else has to say just take notice of Jackson, if he isn't happy with you he'll let you know he's very much like you in that way." He smiled at me and I once again flung my arms around him.

"Thank you, you always know what to say to make me feel better." I whispered into his neck.

"I would do anything for you." He whispered back as he pulled me closer, I swear as he did I felt him smell my hair.

"Did you just smell my hair?" I asked pulling back slightly.

"Maybe" He said embarrassed.

"You did." I accused but with a laugh to my voice.

"I've always like the smell of you Bella and I just wanted to remember it for one minute." He started blushing as he said that. I bit my lip hoping that this next step would be ok. I inched my face closer to his until we were only centimetres apart before slowing placing my lips to his. His lips slowing moved against mine until we had to pull away for air.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." I said going to get up but his arm held me in place.

"No you definitely should have done that." He said smirking before pulling me back for another.

The rest of the night I spent on Edward's lounge, in his arms, kissing and occasionally talking. I had no idea where this was leading but I wasn't going to give up a minute of kissing Edward. I wanted this to work out for Jackson. I wanted the best for my son and that included a proper family with me and Edward. I was going to work on that part for him.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

The next few weeks I spent more and more time with both Edward and Jackson. Me and Edward seemed to be getting back what we had before I messed it all up. We were on our way home from Seattle from taking Jackson to the zoo. He had fallen asleep not long after we had started driving.

"Bella." Edward asked from the driver's side.

"Mmm." I hummed lifting my head from the window.

"Move in with me and Jackson." He slowing said making sure I heard what he said.

"What?" I asked anyway not sure if we were ready for that step in our relationship.

"You heard me." He smirked knowing that I had heard him.

"Don't you think we're moving too fast? I mean we've only just discovered this side of our relationship again and I haven't even got a job here yet and Jackson is still getting use to me being around." I tried to tell him.

"Bella we've always moved fast it's the way we are. I got you pregnant after being with you for what a month? Don't worry about a job I'm earning enough so we can live comfortably and that way you can spend as much time with Jackson as you want. And don't try and use Jackson as an excuse he's been asking me why mummy doesn't live with us. Please Bella I think it would be good for all of us especially Jackson." He pleaded.

"Fine." I huffed even though I was excited about the idea of us moving on with our lives.

"But only because you used Jackson against me." I leant over and gave him a kiss on the cheek to show him I was joking.

"If it means you'll say yes so quickly I'll use him more often." He laughed. We pulled into Edwards's driveway about an hour later where I lifted a sleeping Jackson from his car seat and place him in his bed. I was just standing in the doorway watching Jackson sleep when Edward came up behind me placing his hands on my hips and his chin on my shoulder.

"He's something isn't he?" Edward asked.

"Yeah I can't believe we made him, he's so perfect." I sighed as I leant my head on his shoulder.

"He's so prefect it makes you want to have more." He whispered into my ear.

"Edward" I warned knowing where he was going with this.

"What." He asked stupidly, turning me around so that I was facing him.

"Please don't ruin this moment." I begged.

"I wasn't trying to ruin anything, I was just stating a fact." He reasoned. I pushed him out of the door way and closed Jackson's door so we wouldn't interrupt his sleep.

"I'm really not ready for this conversation. You've already asked me to move in with you today." I said to him as I poured myself a glass of water.

"Why aren't we ready to have this conversation? We already have a son together, your moving in I don't see what the issue is." He said frustrated.

"Because we're not married." I replied trying to think of reasons to make this conversation go away.

"Well marry me then." He said throwing his hands up in the air annoyed.

"No." I stated firmly.

"Why?" He asked

"Because." I bit back.

"Because why?" He asked again.

"Just because." I stated not wanting to talk about this anymore.

"Just because why?" He asked again, but this time it was more annoying.

"Stop acting like a child." I snapped.

"Then stop acting like one yourself and just tell me." He said to me. It took me a minute before I let out a breath to tell him.

"I'm scared I'm going to resent the next child like I did Jackson ok? I'm scared I'm going to run off again if things get too hard with a baby. I'm just scared of everything to do with another baby. Now can we leave this please?" I said defeated. He came around the bench that was separating us before pulling me into his arms.

"Bella you have nothing to be scared of I'll be here all the way. If you do happen to have depression again then we'll get dad to give you something to help you, we know what to look for now. I know you're not ready now but I want more children with you in the future and if I have to wait 15 years for you to be ready then I'll wait. I just want you to know where I stand on the subject." I nodded into his shoulder grateful that I had a man in my life that would put up with everything I chucked at him and still come back. He turned us around so that he could sit on the bench and pull me in between his legs.

"I'll be ready one day I just don't know when." I said as I looked up to him.

"I understand that believe me I do but don't you want a sibling for Jackson? I mean you knew what it was like growing up by yourself." He said as he placed a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I do but can't we wait a couple of years." I sighed.

"I think it would be really nice to have them close in years they can grow up together and have that strong relationship like me, Alice and Emmett. I know it's not the same because I'm adopted but we all had fun because we all the same age." I could tell looking him in the eyes he really wanted this and I felt that I needed to give this to him because of everything I had put him thru.

"I'm not saying yes right now but give me a couple of months and we'll talk again." I smiled at him.

"And of course married can't forget to be married before this one right?" He asked smiling back.

"That couldn't hurt but we've already got one child out of wedlock so I suppose it doesn't really matter." I stood on my tip toes to give him a kiss, which he deepened.

"Why don't we take this to my bedroom just in case Jackson wakes up?" He said as he jumped down before lifting me up so my legs wrapped around him.

"Edward I love you." I told him as he laid me on his bed.

"I love you to Bella." He said giving me a breath taking smile before kissing me again. He made quick work of my clothes before I started on his. As soon as we were naked he pushed into me.

"Oh God." I moaned.

"Are you alright baby?" He asked.

"I'm fine just don't stop." I moaned again when he pulled out and pushed back into me. He set a pace which was bringing us both to our ends.

"Bella I'm going to come. I uh can't hold it." He groaned into my neck.

"Do it." I told him as I grabbed his ass feeling it tense as he released into me. We laid there panting for a minute before he rolled over pulling the covers over me and wrapping his arms around me.

"That was amazing." He said as he nuzzled into my neck.

"I know." I replied as I snuggled in closer to him.

"We should probably get dress just in case Jackson comes in, in the middle of the night." He said as he got up to grab clothes.

"Here wear this." He threw one of his shirts at me before I picked up my underwear. He climbed back into bed wearing a set of boxers.

"Let's sleep, we have a big day tomorrow moving your stuff in." I nodded against his shoulder.

"I still have to tell my dad and Sue." I mumbled.

"I think he knew it was coming but we'll talk to him tomorrow." We both fell asleep not long after.

Edward was right Jackson came in at about one in the morning, I knew this because he patted my arm till I woke up. This was the first time I had actually slept here in Edward's bed.

"Mummy wants you doing in Daddy's bed?" He asked sleepily.

"I was sleeping. Come up here baby." I said to him as I held my arms out to him to help him up. He climbed up and snuggled into my chest before falling asleep. I leant down and gave him a kiss before going back to sleep myself.

I was the first awake in the morning, I was going to get up to make breakfast for both of my boys but I was stuck in the middle with Edward hugging me from behind and Jackson still asleep where he was. I knew when Edward was waking up because his hold on me became tighter before he sighed and let his grip loosen.

"Morning." He mumbled.

"Morning." I whispered back. He looked over my shoulder and saw Jackson and realised why I was whispering.

"He come in last night?" He asked continuing to whisper.

"Yeah about one." I looked over my shoulder so I could look at him a bit more, even in the mornings he was gorgeous.

"He normally wakes me up." He said as he frowned.

"He woke me up and asked why I was in Daddy's bed, I told him I was sleeping. I thought you could tell him today while I tell my dad and then we can pack my stuff up. I think I've only got a bag and a few boxes." I told him.

"Whatever you want love." He said as he gave me a kiss and got out of bed leaving me with our sleeping son.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To make us breakfast so we can go and get your stuff." He said as he walked out of the door.

About an hour later we were all awake, dressed and on our way to my dad's. As soon as we had let Jackson out of the car he ran up to the house yelling out for my dad and Sue.

"He really does love them doesn't he?" I smiled at Edward.

"Yeah he does." He said as he took my hand leading me towards the house.

"Thank you for letting them be a part of his life even when I wasn't here." I told him as I put my head on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't have had it any other way." He gave me a chaste kiss before opening the door where my dad was walking down the hallway with Jackson on his hip.

"So mummy was sleeping in daddy's bed huh?" My dad asked Jackson as he gave me and Edward a look.

"Yeah and then mummy hugged me and I fell sleep poppy." Jackson enthusiastically told my dad.

"Right why don't you go and find Nanny and tell her, I bet she would find that really interesting." He said as he place Jackson on the ground. Jackson quickly ran off looking for Sue.

"So something you want to tell me?" My dad asked.

"Um yeah dad, me and Edward are sort of together." I told him nervously.

"And she's agreed to move in with me and Jackson." Edward butted in.

"Well it was about time, I knew you two couldn't hate each other forever. It's good to see because that little boy deserves a proper family." My dad came over and gave me a hug before giving Edward's shoulder a squeeze.

"So can I expect wedding bells soon?" Sue asked as she walked in carrying Jackson.

"Not yet." I said giving Edward a look telling him not to go there right now.

"Well doesn't matter as long as you two are happy." She said as she cupped my cheek giving me a motherly smile.

"I just came around to get some of my stuff, do you mind helping me Sue? Edward still has to explain it to Jackson."

"Of course not." She wrapped her arm around my shoulder pulling me away from Edward.

"Come on little man, we have things we need to talk about." Edward took Jackson from Sue's other arm before walking towards the lounge room.

"Oh I have to watch this." My dad chuckled.

Like I predicted it didn't take me and Sue long to pack my stuff into boxes. We had just brought the last box downstairs when Jackson walked towards me.

"Mummy?" He asked quietly.

"Yes baby." I placed the box down and kneeled in front of him.

"You move in with us."

"Yeah if that's ok with you?" I asked hoping he was ok with it.

"I love you mummy." He said as he wrapped his arms around my neck giving me a hug.

"I love you to baby, so is that a yes." He nodded against my shoulder. I was little worried because he was being really quiet. I stood up picking him up at the same time.

"You ok?" I asked as I put my hand to his head which was a little hot.

"I not well mummy." He mumbled. I walked with him in my arms to the lounge room where Edward and my father were having a discussion.

"Edward." His head shot up at my voice and he went bright red.

"What were you two talking about?" I knew him and my dad were discussing something important about me because Edward was acting nervous.

"Nothing uh what's wrong?" He said as he walked over to us.

"He's not feeling well and he's a little hot." Edward brought his hand to Jackson's forehead like I had done.

"What's wrong little man?" Edward asked as he looked into Jackson's face.

"My tummy." Jackson didn't even lift his little head from my shoulder.

"I think we need to take him home and let him sleep it off. I don't think it's too serious probably just a 24 hour bug." He brushed Jackson's hair out of his face before turning to my dad.

"We might go Charlie get him settled."

"Sure you go and make sure my grandson is fine." He came over and gave me and Jackson a kiss on the cheek before shaking Edward's hand.

"Bye Sue." I said as I walked past her to the door.

"Bye sweetie bring him over when he's better." I nodded my head before giving Jackson a kiss on the top of his head and walking to Edward's car. While I put Jackson in his car seat, Edward and my dad quickly put my boxes in the car.

"Alright let's get this little guy home." Edward said as he got in the driver's seat.

"He'll be alright Bella." He grabbed my hand giving it a squeeze.

"I know I just don't like seeing him like this." I looked in the backseat to see Jackson already asleep.

"It never gets easier you just have to remember he'll get better it's a part of growing up." He gave me a little smile before turning back to the road.

When we got home Edward got my boxes out of the car while I took Jackson inside and got some soup ready for his lunch.

It was a while later when I was putting my stuff away when I walked into the lounge room and found Edward and Jackson lying there together. Jackson was fast asleep while Edward stroked his hair.

"Hey" I whispered, kneeling next to the lounge.

"Hey" He whispered back.

"He asleep, do you want me to move him?" I smiled just looking at Jackson he was the most beautiful child I had ever seen and I was so lucky that he was my son.

"No he's fine, he sleeps better if he's with me when he's sick." Edward said.

"I wish I knew all of this." I told him.

"You will one day it'll just take time." He offered me a smile.

"I've unpacked all of my stuff, I cleared out a shelf in the bathroom for my stuff, I hope you don't mind." I tore my eyes away from my sleeping angel so that I could look at Edward.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I bent forward and gave him a kiss.

"I love you." He said as I pulled away.

"I love you to."

The rest of the afternoon we spent with Jackson just laying in the lounge room and watching movies because he didn't feel like doing anything else. I loved that we could have this family day even though it was because my baby was sick. Looking at Jackson, I knew I wanted to have another baby one day because I had missed out on so much of his life but I wanted to be able to focus on my relationship with him for a while before me and Edward had that discussion again.

* * *

**Sorry I'm getting slack on my updates. I'm going to try and wrap this story up soon.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

It had been a year since I came back to Forks and the life I had left behind. I was able to experience my sons 4th birthday with him instead of just thinking of him on the day. We had had a family dinner at Edward's parent's place which included my dad and Sue. The look of utter happiness on my sons face as he jumped up and down on mine and Edwards's bed on his birthday will never be forgotten. It was also on his birthday that me and Alice sorted everything out. Everything seemed to be finally falling into place.

I had recently taken a job as a writer for the newspaper in Port Angeles which allowed me to work from home and be a mom. Edward had changed all of his hours at work so that we could always have a family dinner each night. It was after one of these dinners that Edward and Jackson had retreated to Jackson's room to have some father-son time that Edward liked to have.

I had just finished putting the last of the dishes I cleaned away when Jackson came wandering out of his room with a mischievous grin on his face.

"What have you done now?" I asked knowing he was up to something.

"Nothing mummy, I'm being good promise." He said as he made a cross over his heart just like his aunty Alice had taught him.

"Mmhmm." I hummed as I continued to clean the kitchen.

"Mummy, daddy wanted me to ask you something." He said as he climbed up onto one of the kitchen bench chairs.

"And what was that baby?" I stopped so I was standing on the opposite side of the bench from him waiting for him to reveal what Edward had set him up to do.

"Daddy wants you to marry him." He said innocently. I stood there for a second letting what Jackson said sink in.

"Why didn't daddy ask me himself then?" I said loudly knowing Edward could hear me from Jackson's room where I was sure he was listening.

"Cause he said that you can't say no to me." He looked up at me giving me his smile that was so much like Edward's.

"Well I suppose I should say yes then especially since you're going to have a little brother or sister soon." I told him as I lent against the bench so that I was talking on his level. What I said had its affect because the next thing I heard was a loud thump from Jackson's bedroom. I was planning on telling Edward tonight that I was pregnant anyway, I had only found out from the doctor yesterday but if he wanted to play games then so could I.

"What was that?" Jackson's head quickly turned to his bedroom where the noise came from.

"I think we should check on daddy." I told him as I lifted him down from his chair and held his hand as we walked to his room where we found Edward lying on the floor out cold.

"Whys daddy sleeping on my floor?" Jackson asked as we moved closer to Edward.

"I don't know maybe you should jump on him to wake him up." I walked over towards Edward as Jackson took his running start to jump on him. Edward came to with a swear word causing Jackson to giggle.

"Daddy said bad word." Jackson laughed as he got off of Edward.

"Daddy's entitled to say a bad word right now." Edward said as he looked at me telling me we needed to talk.

"Jackson, baby why don't you play in here for a little bit, me and daddy need to talk." Jackson nodded going over to his toy box to pick out some to play with. We left his room shutting the door behind us to allow some privacy before we made our way to the lounge room.

"So you're actually pregnant?" He said as he ran his hands thru his hair.

"Yes I went to the doctors yesterday and he confirmed it. I'm a bit more than a month along." I said as I took a seat on the lounge.

"I don't understand I thought we were being careful. Don't get me wrong I really want another baby but you said you weren't ready and I don't want you to go thru what you went thru with Jackson." He flopped down next to me allowing me to take his hand in mine and rubbing soothing circles on it.

"Edward you of all people should know being a doctor that my pill doesn't work when I'm sick and if I remember you took me by surprise in the kitchen one day when my pill wouldn't have been effective and about me being ready well I don't have a choice now do I? But I'm going to make the most of it. We can do this together, as long as I have you and Jackson I won't ever be the way I was before" I brought his hand to my lips kissing it softly before looking up and smiling at him.

"If I had of been thinking I would have used protection." He groaned.

"Edward its fine just be happy we're going to have a baby because I am." He gave me a look questioning me.

"Really I am, I mean it's better this time because we know what not to do, we're older and we're engaged." I said bringing his attention back to what he had made our son ask me.

"So you're saying yes?" He asked hopefully.

"Only because you used Jackson again." I told him playfully.

"Where doing this? We're getting married and having another baby?" He asked intertwining his fingers with mine.

"Yep as long as you can plan a wedding in a month or two because I'm not walking down that aisle as big as a house." He lent over and kissed me.

"Thank you for everything, for coming back, for loving Jackson and me, for saying yes to marrying me and most of all giving me another chance to be a father." He said as he put his forehead on mine. We were silent for a while enjoying the bliss of our engagement and pregnancy before Edward broke it.

"Oh if you want that wedding in a month or so I believe you'll have to talk to Alice." I thru my head back on the lounge and groaned while he laughed at me.

"But the evil pixie will go all out." I complained.

"But she'll give you the wedding you deserve." He kissed my cheek before standing up and offering my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I took his hand allowing him to pull me up and wrap me into his arms.

"We're going to enjoy this moment with our son." He pulled away walking us to Jackson's room where we found him playing contently with his toys.

"What are you playing little man?" Edward asked as he took a seat next to Jackson on the ground with me following.

"Cars." He said simply before going back and racing his cars around the ground. We all played cars for a while until Jackson got bored.

"Where do babies come from?" He asked as he curled up in my lap.

"They come from my tummy just like you did." I told him as I played with his hair. He looked at my stomach before looking back up to me.

"How did I fit in there? I'm too big." He asked surprised while pointing to my stomach.

"But you weren't always this big, once you were teeny tiny and I could hold you in just one arm." Edward said as he moved closer to us putting his arm around my shoulder and looking down at Jackson.

"But how do babies get in mummy's tummy?" He asked confused. I looked to Edward allowing him to answer this.

"Well you see daddy plants a special seed in mummy's tummy." I snickered when he said special seed and he gave me a pointed look.

"And it grows into a baby." Jackson rolled his eyes at Edward the same way I normally do.

"But how do you put the seeds in there daddy?" Jackson asked fascinated by how babies were made.

"Well um you see." Edward stuttered not sure how to continue.

"That's something you'll learn when you're older because it's a secret." His face lit up at the word secret.

"I get to know a secret when I'm older." He looked up at me with his bright eyes. I nodded my head letting him know that he did.

"So are you excited to have a baby brother or sister?" Edward asked trying to get off the subject of baby making

"I don't want a brother cause he'll steal all my toys but if I have a sister I can boss her around." He said happy with his argument.

"That's not very nice if you have a sister Jackson." Edward warned giving him his father look which Jackson knew he had done something wrong from.

"I'm sorry but it doesn't matter because I'll still love them." He cuddled into me closer not liking being told off by his father.

"That's good because they'll still love you. I want you to remember Jackson that no matter what me and daddy will always love you even if there is another baby around." He nodded his head into me and I could tell he was getting sleepy.

"Come on little man let's put you into bed." Edward took Jackson from me and placed him under the covers of the bed. I stood up, walking over to his bed giving him a kiss.

"I love you baby, have sweet dreams." I whispered to him.

"Night, night mummy." He said sleepily.

"Night little man, see you in the morning." Edward repeated my action of kissing him.

"Night daddy." Jackson replied sleepily before letting his eyelids fall. Me and Edward both made our way out of his room and into ours to get ready for bed.

Just as I had lifted my shirt off and went to put Edwards shirt on that I wore to bed Edward stopped me.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he turned me around so I was facing him.

"Nothing." He kissed down my neck, shoulders and chest until he got to my stomach where he was kneeling in front of me. He kneeled in front of me for a while just rubbing my stomach and kissing it every so often.

"I love you Bella." He said as he looked up to me from planting another kiss on my stomach.

"I love you to." I threaded my fingers in his hair while I continued to look down at him.

"I have something for you." He said pulling out a box from his pocket.

"What is it?" I asked even though I had a pretty good idea of what it was. He popped the box open without saying a word and showed me the prettiest ring I've ever seen. It wasn't overly big but to me it was just perfect.

"I know you've already said yes but I wanted to ask you properly anyway, so Bella will you make me the luckiest man alive and marry me?" I smiled at him before nodding my head and falling to my knees in front of him. I grabbed his face in my hands before giving him a kiss that I hoped showed all of my love for him.

"Of course I will." I said as I pulled away from our kiss. He held my hand out and placed the ring on my finger where it sat perfectly. This ring was a symbol of our new life together, a life where our past didn't exist and we could move into the future to start a proper family that our children deserved.


End file.
